Secrets of War: Life on Earth
by Fake2ndName
Summary: It takes to be an Alien to discover what's wrong with the Earth! Ren leaves the home planet and continues his quest for secrets parallel to Mechtanium Surge 2.
1. There's Always McDonalds

**APOLOGY: The Writer apologizes for making no statements since the Writer only cites his source in this story; and for still filling in no graphic sex images!**

**The Writer suggests: Find **_Theories: Truth about Bakugans_** in forum section or via links in my profile to complete the exciting review discussion, scroll down the page for references and themes, OR read on to discover the Bakugan conspiracy step by step with Ren Krawler! **

It wasn't actually McDonald's. The elegant multi-storey café built in the middle of a roundabout that brought together parks and skyscraper areas wore the name Julie's. The mega-size poster of the famous girl brawler seemed to waste her most inviting smile: the streets of afternoon-turning-evening, normally an hour busy with people and means of transportation, were abandoned. Equally, no one was spending his or her time seated at the well designed restaurant tables behind see-through walls and the only movement inside was that on a big TV screen above the bar. That drew the attention of the only passerby who approached timidly as if he was new in the town. Oh, dear! His very being there was so out-of-place that he had to be an alien.

Ren Krawler entered through the automatic door that moved aside soundlessly, fighting the feeling of being detected. That should be paranoia. No one was around. Television had just broadcast a face he knew; he wanted to hear the news and then disappear quickly. The adverts flickered on the screen instead and Ren groaned with disappointment. Should he go?

Too late: a hairdo of the bartender that had sat down to watch the show rose above the counter. Ren winced. He was on a huge planet that was crowded by copycats but he doubted that even the craziest of them would opt for such a horrible set of orange dreadlocks.

"Ren Krawler!" Dude's big mouth dropped open so wide that Ren started to fear about his safety. Good that the astonishment evolved into a super-wide grin. "Ren from Gundalia! Is it really you?"

"Of course, it's him." Linehalt answered before Ren did. The latter nearly moaned with despair. His last hope to deny his identity had just evaporated. "Who else you think it might be, a clone?"

"Little dude!" Jake exclaimed with amusement as if talking Bakugan were a rarity. They shouldn't be. That's why it was called Bakugan City: talking Bakugan could be seen nearly on every shoulder. "Good to see you again!"

"Don't call me _little dude_!" Linehalt glared. "For you, I'm Darkus Linehalt."

"Calm down, he didn't mean it." Ren touched the tiny black monster with his fingertips. "Hi, Jake. How are you doing?"

"I'm great! I'm the king of the place!" Jake replied with a huge proud gesture.

"Oh, sure." Ren had to decide upon something. Things had taken a rather bad turn. Meaning, Jake was a heartily guy but he was the worst thing that could happen to Ren's plan and the plan was to stay on the Earth unnoticed. "It's nice, just a bit… empty."

"Don't say. It's normally full." Jake stretched his muscles to hide disenchantment. "People come here to watch Bakugan battles on TV. It should be packed right now because this duel is the most important. Dan Kuso meets the title pretender Gunz Lazar! I ordered extra supply of soft drinks for tonight. We have a new energy drink to promote, it's called _Dragon Thrasher_. It's quite popular already. However, it seems that most of the folks have gone to Bakugan Land. It has opened recently. They have an open-air screening of the match, live music, and fireworks – not to mention that they have Bakugans! It's quite an attraction."

"Aw, yes." Ren uttered. It was awkward. "They should come here. This place is good and it has a nice name, _Julie's_."

"Well, it actually is Julie's." Jake blushed. "She's the owner."

"Right." Ren was happy he finally found something they could talk about. "Didn't she run a café in Bayview?"

"Oh, Ren. You talk like an alien!" Jake laughed, and then cut the merriment politely. "Sorry, I didn't mean to offend. It's unbelievable that you don't know! Julie Makimoto is a model, a popular TV reporter, and she also owns several brands and a restaurant chain! It's Julie: it means talented, successful, and beautiful. She's also very kind and a real friend. When they axed me from the series and I had missed too much training to get back into the football team, she gave me this job. It's nothing much but it's important to stay around in Bakugan City. They might want me back for an episode or two. I'm still a star after all! I keep receiving fan messages. Wantcha see?" Jake reached for his iPhone. "_Dear Jake, you're the less convincing villain I've ever seen on TV_ – it doesn't sound like a compliment but it is. I spoke to this girl and she assured me that she meant it in the best sense possible. _Jake, you suck. You and your atrocious dreads ruined the third season _– well, some people are nasty, I can't deny it. But it's not like my friends are ashamed of me, no! They only needed two places in the team for brawlers from Gundalia and Neathia last year and I stepped aside. I'm a team player. Mira Clay is back to take the Subterra spot this season so they couldn't have me back but otherwise they're always happy to see me."

Ren watched Jake's lips while the sense of his words faded. Maybe, it wasn't that bad at all. Jake talked a lot; that was true. But who was actually listening to him?

"Hey, Ren, I'll bring us some food before the action starts." A particularly tempting fast food advert apparently took the effect on Jake. Or, his fifteen minutes of not eating were just over.

"Aw, I'm not – hungry." Ren uttered but Jake was already gone to the kitchen. Cautiously, Ren stepped towards the exit door but Linehalt seized his collar to hold him back.

"What does that shit mean, you're not hungry? Your human form needs a food intake every four to six hours and has to be well rested once a day. You should know well enough by now!"

"I didn't come to the Earth to enjoy myself, Linehalt. I'll stay in the shadows and check some information. If it will prove right, I'll warn a few people and then – then –" Ren dropped his sight. Next moment, he shivered: with a corner of his eye, he had caught a reflection on the shiny floor. It resembled a face of a man wearing sunscreens but there was no one when Ren raised his head. He made a deep sigh. "Sorry, Linehalt, you're right! I need food and sleep or paranoia will take over. I can stay here. Maybe I'll be rewarded if I listen to a guy that nobody listens to."

"Hopefully you'll be rewarded with a double serving of food. You must be starving."

"Look, there are more important things than a slice of pie that I clearly don't deserve!"

"I hate when you treat yourself like that. I might forgive that bastard Linus Claude that he crushed your knee but not what he did to your confidence." The red pinheads of Linehalt's eyes glowered. "You really loved and respected him and he decided you deserved death. No wonder you walk around with these eyes of a lost puppy and deep inside believe he's right."

"Is he not? Remember, I might have you killed because of my issues." Ren whispered, starring into the countertop.

"How many times should I repeat it? I'm a soldier. It's my job. Plus, nobody has to deserve death. It's included in the scope of delivery." Linehalt noticed that Ren bit his lip to hide a smile and added mordantly. "Oh, I forgot. I can't be a soldier. I'm but a nicely architected toy."

Ren's face twisted with regret.

"Linehalt, I apologized several times already –"

"Fish &amp; Chips Vallory style, enjoy!" A big plate landed in front of Ren and the appetizing aroma made him forget the argument. Unbelievable as it was, Jake could cook. The fish was white and juicy and the sauce was just inspirational. The bonus was that Jake had his mouth full and couldn't talk for a little while. Somehow, all this evoked painful memories about the time they shared in a different kitchen in another galaxy. Well, maybe Ren shouldn't let the pain win. Maybe he should use his experience?

"Jake, I wanted to ask you something. I need to stay on the Earth a bit and I desperately need a job. Can you help me?"

"What, a job? You should ask Marucho." Jake's enthusiasm went down. "They probably need IT specialists in Marukura Corporation."

"Oh, no, please, not Marucho!" Ren nearly choked with food. "Brawlers surely have their own plans and they must be terribly busy. Besides, I want to learn something about real life on the Earth. I want to do something simple and remain unseen. Can I work in your kitchen, please? I can cut salad or do the washing up. You won't be the only chef that has an illegal alien in the catering area!"

Jake's mouth was full but his jubilant face clearly expressed that he found this idea amazing. He'd probably celebrate the news with another excited outburst of words but the TV took their attention wholly next moment.

**About this chapter:**

****References to anime: ****_BBB S4 E27_ ****(Gunz takes on Dan in Bakugan Championship final), character development of Julie in ****BBB S3 and S4(Arc 2)****. Other references: ****_The chapter may refer to a previous SoW story (reasons for Ren's coming to Earth)._**** Themes: Ren's mission during Mechtanium Surge Arc 2 (main theme); What happened to Jake Vallory after Gundalian Invaders? Characters: ****_(featured)_**** Ren Krawler, Jake Vallory, Linehalt; ****_(referred)_**** Julie Makimoto, Dan Kuso, Gunz Lazar, Marucho Marukura****


	2. Meet The Dealer

Life on Earth seemed to take place in front of a TV screen in far too many occasions. Ren witnessed the superpower of media when the familiar image of Dan Kuso lured him into the café; Jake Vallory had obviously reached the next level. He behaved like his best friends were living right there behind the tiny silver screen. He exclaimed "Dan, hi dude, how are you doing?" and "See, Ren, it's Mira – you look great, girl" and kept talking with the features of Bakugan Battle Brawlers all the time while pre-battle coverage and interviews were on. The only exception was Julie Makimoto. Every time the close-up of her flirty face filled the screen, Jake gaped lost for words – which happened quite often thanks to the fact that Julie was the chief reporter.

"Is this the title pretender? That Gunz Lazar doesn't look stronger than Dan to me." Ren was more interested in the subject of TV coverage.

"Sure he's not!" Jake took a chance to put the opponent down enthusiastically. "No one can be strong like Dan! A worthy rival is just not possible. Two new teams were competitive last season but only because their leaders were bionic. They perished in the end."

"That's right. What a coincidence, wasn't it?" A smooth, slightly coarse voice said. Ren flipped around to freeze and get covered with sweat. He had had a glance of this person a few times since he was on the Earth, so briefly that he wasn't sure what the face was like. Other features were too characteristic to forget though: the short blonde hair, tanned skin, goggles, soft mustard color jacked combined with black shirt, and a lollipop.

"I miss Sellon nevertheless." The stranger went on. "We used to have many business lunches here in those days when this part of town wasn't even called Bakugan City."

"Hello, Mr Dylan." To the major astonishment of Ren, Jake seemed to know this dude. "Don't mention Sellon or I'll ask you out! She was a despicable traitor who let Dan down badly."

"Oh no, I can't leave. Not without your marvelous food!" Dylan said somehow playfully. "This smell is divine! May I ask for two of your delicious fish burgers to go with? And, don't forget the sauce."

Ren starred into the countertop hoping that Dylan wouldn't talk to him. He hoped in vain.

"He's right about Sellon but that's what made her great. Traitors are the best business partners. You can't imagine what they are able to buy and sell!" Dylan addressed Ren, grinning, when Jake exited to the kitchen. "What's your opinion regarding that? According my information, you were dubbed Renegade Kid while you were the general of Gundalian army."

Ren felt the sweat on his back turning from hot to cold. These were details only insiders knew. So, was he exposed already? Ren swallowed and raised his head to give the stranger a threatening sight:

"Look, I don't care what you have heard about me. It's my past. I have left it behind. You and me, we're not going to have any business today or ever. If you occasionally stalked me hoping for that, save your time and get lost."

Ren's glaring yellow eyes met only rainbow shades that the stranger didn't bother to take off; just like he kept his smirk on:

"I need no stalking. I can get straight to the point." Dylan took out a smartphone and unfolded it to show Ren a purple-and-silver indicator bar on the monitor. "My sweet technology let me know that a strong Darkus fighter has recently entered from another dimension. I came to say hi and to my greatest pleasure I see that this radiation has a famous face. Welcome to the Earth, Ren Krawler! You'll need money if you want to stay. That means, you'll need a dealer who helps you to buy and sell."

"I told you. I have nothing to sell and I'm not about to buy a thing." Ren snarled.

"Oh you have. You were well prepared for your mission once. You have what this planet needs, remember?"

Ren took a deep breath. These were his own words. Long ago, it was part of his speech. It was how he addressed Twelve Orders before departing to the Earth.

"So, you'll approach those outstanding Bakugan Battle Brawlers. What makes you think you'll be accepted?" Kazarina sniffed in her usual arrogant manner and Stoica giggled with appreciation.

"I have investigated the essentials of this planet." Ren remained cold. "The specie of Humans is defined as _Homo sapiens_, which means _wise man_. By means of knowledge, they've developed amazing technologies and they're under pressure to develop them even further because of competing with each other. Everyone in command of that will be welcome. I will be accepted because I have what they need."

Ren couldn't read from Dylan's sunglasses and all-knowing grin if the dealer was bluffing or he was exceptionally well informed. It didn't matter though and Ren wanted to make one thing clear:

"Unfortunately, the news you have are dated. There's more to learn about the Earth except converting everything you have into money. The Human might be dubbed _wise man_ but they don't have to be so necessarily." Ren hinted to a real life example, Jake Vallory, who came in with a pack of burgers. "I have discovered that there's something greater than that, friendship for example."

"Did you say friendship? Then, we're going to see each other very soon." Dylan chuckled and put a banknote and a visit card on the counter. "Call me, Ren Krawler! Keep the change, Jake. Enjoy your TV show, boys! It's gonna be great. It will be the best performance that _wise man_ can bring on!"

"What _wise man_?" Jake wondered while Dylan dissolved elegantly after leaving through the door. Ren only shook his head and threw the visit card into the bin.

**About this chapter:**

**References to anime: **_BBB S4 E27_** (Bakugan Championship final), **_BBB_ _S4 E3 and E4_** (Connection between Dylan and Team Sellon). Other references: **_The chapter may refer to a previous SoW story (Ren's career as a General_)**. Theme: Dylan's role in Bakugan world. Characters: **_(featured)_** Ren Krawler, Jake Vallory, Dylan, Kazarina, Stoica; **_(referred)_** Julie Makimoto, Mira Clay, Dan Kuso, Gunz Lazar, Sellon, Twelve Orders **


	3. Jake Vallory In His Element

Ren Krawler was acutely aware of the position where he was regarding Earthly friendship. He was at the very beginning. He learned. He kept discovering things. He used literary sources. He remembered reading somehow that friendship was hard work at times. Except, somebody could warn him that it meant hard physical work!

Jake Vallory wasn't particularly smart but clearly one of friendliest guys on the planet. He instantly agreed to give Ren a job in the kitchen and offered him a place to stay. He had a spare bedroom in his bachelor's flat, he said. Ren uttered a polite "no" but then Linehalt hit the back of his head again:

"Wrong answer! I'm sick and tired of subway stations and parks where dogs and toddlers are trying to eat me. Plus, you never have a proper sleep because of your paranoia; you spring up every five minutes and want me to transport you to a different place. It's incredibly annoying. If you're offered a room where you can lock yourself in, accept it and say thanks! I mean it."

So Ren stayed to watch the final countdown of Bakugan Battle Championship with all the bang and Mechtogans invading to be kicked out by Dan. Then they went to Jake's place. The outgoing bartender had killed several jars of _Dragon Thrasher_ energy drink and, once he couldn't go to a discotheque, he danced on the street and Ren had to listen all the way to Jake rapping about the genius tandem of Dan and Drago, the force that their new Mechtogan, Dragonoid Destroyer, had shown, and the miserable end of pretender Gunz Lazar who had deservedly disappeared from the face of the Earth.

"Jake, it's not a victory. Technically, the final battle is postponed." Ren corrected him, to which Jake replied with a rhyme: "It's a victory, the final battle is owned technically." Ren groaned and said nothing.

It was only the beginning of his trouble. Fresh on the Earth, Ren had no idea what bachelor flats normally looked like. Let's say, Jake's statement that there was a spare room was an exaggeration. The living space of what was initially a nice condo was stuffed with broken and functioning sports equipment, paper cups, plastic plates, loose food wrapping, worn-and-torn items of clothing – mainly T-shirts and dirty socks – and open illustrated magazines that displayed Jake's interest in rep music, sports, and female anatomy. Obviously, all that made Jake very happy. At least, he showed an upset face when to his kind question "Do you want anything, Ren?" the alien uttered "Yeah, a bin bag".

"C'mon, Ren, you must be kidding!"

Ren took a deep breath and made a diplomatic pause. The right words were important in this situation:

"Jake, have you heard the saying, where are two soon will be three? There are two of us already and it means more folks may arrive. What if Julie also comes and sees all the mess?"

It worked. Jake even agreed to go to the nearest supermarket and buy a pack of bin bags, detergent, and deodorant. However, that was it; Ren was left alone to do the rest. Jake basically circled around pulling things out of bin bags exclaiming: "Oh, that's my favorite, I had no idea where it was gone!" and becoming distracted by objects he picked up. Soon, Ren realized that he had misjudged Jake's interest into close-up pictures of human body parts. It had to do with his loneliness: Jake talked with his magazines just like he communicated with his heroes on TV.

"See, Ren! This is Stacy, she's my darling. I buy all magazines with her. – Look, it's Kira, she's a hot number!"

"Uhm, Jake, do you actually know these girls?" Ren could guess the answer but he wanted to be sure. Jake _really_ knew Bakugan Battle Brawlers after all.

"No, I'm just a fan but I'll be a big star one day. Then, I'll probably date them."

"I thought you'd date Julie."

Jake went silent for a minute, like always when the former girl brawler was mentioned.

"Julie – Julie is not like that." He quietly said and closed the magazine, blushing. "Julie dates Billy. – Oh, I didn't know I had a vacuum cleaner!"

They discovered amazing things under the layers of evidence of bachelor life in Jake's flat, like, there was a sofa bed in Ren's room-to-be and a functioning washing machine in the kitchen. The young Gundalian felt happy that he had studied the operating manuals of Earthian home appliances before his first mission; he didn't expect that he was going to be lodged and served in Marukura residence back then. This time, his knowledge finally paid off. Jake had a variety of unused domestic devices!

"Look, Jake, you have a dishwasher here, too." Ren said with a deep sigh, tucking the last portion of disposable tableware into the bin bag that would rather suite a medium fast food restaurant.

"Hey, wait a minute! I'm not going to cook at home. I've enough of that at work."

Ren sighed again. If he was staying, it was obvious who was going to cook and this perspective scared a hell out of him. Cooking was one of activities Ren knew he lacked the slightest talent to achieve.

At least, he didn't have to do it that night. Finally, the flat looked suitable for living and Ren went to bed that had no bed clothing on it – that was something that Jake also seemed to have little idea about. Jake still had plenty of energy drink in his system so he went to bed only to jump there up and down with his earphones on, shouting out excited rhymes frequently.

"It's still better than a bench in the park." Linehalt said.

"No, it's not. My head is aching. How could Humans survive on this crazy planet for hundred thousand years?"

"It probably took an awful lot of disposable tableware."

Ren's head was aching so bad that he couldn't even groan. Landing on Earth looked like a great big mistake thus far.

**About this chapter:**

**References to anime: **_BBB S4 E27_** (Bakugan Championship final). Theme: Ren's mission during Mechtanium Surge 2 (main theme). Characters: **_(featured)_** Ren Krawler, Jake Vallory, Linehalt; **_(referred)_** Dan Kuso, Drago, Dragonoid Destroyer, Gunz Lazar, Julie Makimoto, Billy Gilbert**


	4. Here Comes Julie

Ren was afraid that worse than his first night in the new home on Earth could be only his first day at work. That proved true. His catering debut was a complete disaster.

Ren honestly thought that he had experience of this job. He had helped Linus in the kitchen – it was on a different planet but still. On the Earth, he just couldn't help missing Linus bitterly. His then friend always gave Ren simple things to do and defined his task precisely so that Ren could get through without any damage to the cooking result. Jake was a much different issue.

"Well, then!" The wannabe rapper said with his biggest grin ever. "It's great you're here. You do the cooking and I'll entertain customers with my rap meanwhile!"

Obviously, it was a dream-come-true for Jake but it wasn't for Ren. His background of training in Sciences failed here and even Google couldn't help. Ten minutes after being told to fry two burgers, Ren appeared in the kitchen door with a rather desperate expression on his face:

"Uhm, Jake – what are the criteria for quality, type, and condition of a fish burger?"

"What are what?" Jake's jaw dropped in the middle of the rhyme. The pair of customers that were waiting there wearing forced smiles took their chance and fled for safety out through the door.

"All recipes I could find say that the frying times are approximate and the real frying time depends on the quality, type, and condition of food."

"Just cook it until its ready!" Jake groaned. "Why only Dan thinks you're smart?"

Eventually, it led to one portion of food overdone and another underdone and customers leaving in numbers annoyed by delayed orders, ruined food, or Jake's rap if nothing else. Jake kept having shouting sessions and then Ren had no-answering sessions after locking himself into the bathroom to ponder about the fact that he could do nothing right. Even the less important things managed to go wrong.

"Ren, I need smaller pieces of salad for this burger."

"How much smaller?"

"Just – smaller – look how I do this!"

"Well, they're smaller but they're still of different size. Do you mean smaller like this or smaller like that?"

"You do it on purpose, don't you?" Jake roared and Ren stepped back cautiously. Jake had a big kitchen knife in his hand after all.

Luckily, they had Linehalt. Apart of being a soldier, Linehalt had developed also supernanny skills in his partnership with Ren.

"Would you listen to me before you kill each other or steer this café into bankruptcy?" The Darkus Bakugan said in a low voice. "I don't think the time is right for you to try new things. Why don't you keep it simple? Jake, shut up your mouth and cook. Ren, do what you are good at! Do cleaning up!"

They pouted a bit; especially Jake who had to put aside his dream about entertaining the crowd. However, they were not in position to object and the collaboration that Linehalt suggested proved to be not that bad after all. Contrary from his home, Jake cleaned after himself very well in his restaurant kitchen – because Julie liked it shining and bright, he said – but he hated to do it. Ren's perfectionism was perfect for this task and he could also bring in stuff, unpack it, sort it, and make it easy to find. It made the process of cooking much faster for Jake, who even had a spare minute for a short rhyme while customers happily exited through the door with their food. Jake's mood went up and even Ren started to smile vaguely – and then came the bolt from the blue.

A limo stopped at the restaurant door and Ren instantly recognized the slender blonde girl inside. Julie Makimoto! A journalist was the last thing he needed. Quickly, Ren hid behind the kitchen door. He wasn't sure it would help for long but he could at least try. He heard Julie's "hi" and laughter when she entered the café.

"Julie! You look great." Jake sounded happy – happy enough to forget about aliens in the kitchen, Ren hoped.

"Oh, you're a liar. I look awful. I haven't had proper sleep." Julie said in a flirty and pleased manner. Ren heard her taking the seat at the bar. "I had to work at television studious till late and then we had a party to celebrate Dan's victory over evil Mechtogans and the successful debut of Dragonoid Destroyer."

"Yes, I celebrated, too." Jake exhaled the phrase instead of saying it in full voice.

"Oh, you don't know the best!" Julie laughed. "Our coverage was great and our ratings skyrocketed! You won't believe that, Jake. People from Fox News called me this morning! They liked me! We have a meeting at two thirty. Isn't that great news? How could I sleep knowing this! Imagine they might have Bakugan News special or find something else for me. There's life after Bakugan after all!"

"Sure." Jake uttered. His voice was suddenly so meek and shy that Ren could hardly believe it was the same guy he knew. "Congrats, Julie! Do you want me to – make you a milkshake?"

The girl laughed again.

"Jake, your milkshakes are the best but not today! In fact, I'm here because of our business. How was the retail yesterday? Are we in black?"

"Yes, we are." There was kind of nervousness in Jake's voice; but wasn't it always when he talked to Julie?

"That's great. I just got a letter from the bank." The paper rustled against the counter. "They complain about the delayed payment and they say they have been warned that the financial situation of the café isn't good. Would you pay them and show them the documents they want to see? I have so many other things to do."

"Yes, I will." Jake's voice broke down, which didn't discourage Julie a single bit:

"You're my cliff! I know you'll never let me down and especially now when I need a friend so much. Thank you, Jake, see you later!" Ren heard a smooch but it was several yards away from where Jake was standing. Julie probably blew the kiss like she used to. Then the door closed and limo drove off. Ren was safe – but his relief evaporated when he stepped out of his shelter and discovered that Jake was in tears.

"Ren, I am in trouble! I don't know what to do!"

"Uhm, what if you accept the fact that she's dating Billy and rather think about girls from magazine covers you'll date when you'll be a big star?" Ren tried to be supportive. He had read that friends always were.

Jake shook his head:

"I mean the money. We aren't in black! We are in red. We're badly in red. What can I do now? I can't let Julie down. She trusted me."

Ren knew what that black-and-red idiom was about. It meant trouble! Of course, it was Jake's own fault. He shouldn't lie to Julie! However, Ren couldn't help feeling moved. He bit his lip looking at the letter Jake was squeezing in his hand. It surprised him that the bank was warned so timely. Who knew that the café was empty during the big final? Who promised that money would become an issue soon?

Obviously, Jake was just thinking about the same person:

"Ren, what if you call Dylan?"

"I threw away his card."

"I know. I collected it."

Jake's habit to take things out of the bin started to set Ren's teeth on the edge.

"Listen, Jake." The Alien started slowly. "There are other solutions. For example, I can rob that bank and teleport from the place. Then, you might catch me, return them the money, and become a hero."

"Yes, but it's not as cool as calling Dylan." Jake wiped off tears. "You know, he's despicable but he can do a lot for you. Did you notice that he mentioned Wiseman even before he appeared? He probably knows producers of the show. Come on, Ren! He's interested in you. He might offer you money. You might become my investor. Think, you work for me: if you don't give me the money then how can I pay you?"

Ren sighed. Jake's logic was weird but what could he do? Apparently, Dylan had had his go. So, it was all up to Ren. Hesitantly, he took the crumpled visit card.

**About this chapter:**

**References to anime: **_BBB S4 E27_** (Bakugan Championship final). Theme: Julie's influence. Characters: **_(featured)_** Ren Krawler, Jake Vallory, Linehalt, Julie Makimoto; **_(referred)_** Linus Claude, Dan Kuso, Dragonoid Destroyer, Billy Gilbert, Dylan **


	5. Parties In The Park

Ren had decided that parties should meet in the park. It was a nice, open territory where he could retreat any time in case something went wrong. Ren had no idea what might be not right but Dylan had been somehow too sweet when Ren called. It was really suspicious; Dylan had accepted all terms and conditions chosen by Ren and even offered to say a word to Jake's bank so that they waited a few days. He was no villain, he had said; he only wanted to keep things interesting.

Ren needed those few days to prepare for the meeting. He wanted to show Dylan that he was independent and could do without him. There should be no chance for the dealer to put a pressure on Ren, or blackmail him, or corner him. Ren could do it Gundalian style! Long ago, he had sworn not to use Gundalian technologies again but the times had changed. He could make an exception and use the advantage once spotted by Barodius. The Earth was more vulnerable than Humans thought it was; it had nearly all facilities and information exchange digitalized and who ruled the numbers also ruled the world. Good that, blinded by the bright future perspectives possibly brought by Dylan, Jake didn't protest and patiently waited with no computer games while Ren borrowed his PC to do stuff that Earthly hackers could but envy and dream about.

When Ren offered his services to Bakugan Battle Brawlers, he pretended that his Interspace programming was a parallel discovery. It wasn't; it was copied from Marucho's original and then developed Ren's way. He was sure that Humans would never find out. He used ultra-short BakuRays or B-rays to echo the movement of digital processing. That way, he could get complete data copy of any active server or PC and, contrary from Earthian digital spy programs, UBs left no trace and couldn't be detected by Human technologies. As long as Ren used this, any password-and-firewall protected secret was an open book for him. Of course, Ren used his advantage carefully. He was no enemy of the Earth; simply, there were a few things he needed. Like, he needed an ID. While cleaning Jake's flat, they had discovered several bicycles and two out of three were in full operating order; hence Jake awarded one to Ren generously, which meant Ren needed a license. It went without saying that Ren studied all rules carefully but he knew he might fail to explain to the officials who he was and what was his legal status as an Alien; that's why Ren simply entered his data into the system and then filled the form to get a copy of license. This operation demanded a credit card, so Ren left a little mark in the banking system too. It proved that the Earth was a friendly place for those who had IDs, permanent addresses, and jobs – or pretended having it all: next day, Ren was the owner of a genuine bicycle license and a brand new credit card and could go shopping. A little credit was allowed – Ren would never go for a major fraud – so Ren used it wisely buying a helmet and a purple-and-black cycling jacket combined with grey hood. Finally, he added a pair of yellow biker goggles that made his eye color less remarkable on this planet. That way, he looked like any regular kid when he arrived in the park to meet the other party.

Dylan crossed his way, literally: he lazed on the bench with his long legs stretched across the path and Ren had to hit the brakes of his bicycle for not to run them over.

"Well-well-well, what a battle suit – and a mobile assault!" The dealer said sarcastically. "Good to see you, Ren Krawler. Shall we have a drink?"

Dylan was indicating towards a little coffee shop under colorful sunshades at the end of the path. Ren shook his head.

"No; I'll just sit down to check my bike. You'll just sit there enjoying your lollipop. That's all."

"Think again! I'll pay."

"I have my own money to pay if that's what bothers you." Carefully, Ren demonstrated him the corner of his credit card.

"I won't ask how you got it or what might happen if you'd get caught." Dylan chuckled.

"I won't." Ren said coldly. "Here in Bakugan City are no Bakugan security devices like we have in Gundalia or Neathia. I can teleport from any spot. If something goes wrong I'll disappear faster than you count to three and you'll never see me on this planet again. It will be the easiest decision because I obviously bring bad luck to my friends. You can't put a pressure on me, Dylan. Admit it."

"Then, why are you here?" Dylan's voice changed a bit.

"Apparently, you want something that I have. I just want to know what it is."

Dylan was in no hurry to answer, so they sat there silent for a little while. Ren pretended being busy with his bike while Dylan entertained himself with his candy on a stick.

"Actually, I might tell you." Finally, the dealer said. "On the other hand, I might let you guess."

"I might if you give me a hint."

"Stop pretending!" Dylan laughed somehow derisively. "You know what Bakugan are all about on the Earth. It's a very old game called "Big, Bigger, the Biggest". It probably had its beginning when the pre-historic wise men climbed off a tree and compared their body parts. Bakugans brought to the Earth spectacular yet harmless power to play with; any amount of power can be added and the one who gets it bigger wins. No skills or knowledge needed to win, just strong cards and extra tools that give Gs – and it all can be bought and sold. The search is always on for new B-technologies that can bring more extras to the market."

"Has it anything to do with me?"

"Except that a new technology might give your friends, Bakugan Battle Brawlers, an advantage against Team Wiseman?" Dylan said in the most fun-loving tone. Ren did his best to show no reaction. The dealer should not read from his face – or heart.

"What makes you think that I have a new technology?"

"A certain phenomenon has been narrated in Bakugan world. In remote dimensions, a sudden deformation of its parameters caused the fusion of the contents." Dylan's voice dropped down to a whisper. "They say a top secret scientific project was launched in Gundalia to investigate and possibly control the process. Is it true?"

"Maybe it is, maybe it isn't. What was the name that was given to the process?"

"They talked about _zooming_ fused dimensions." Dylan talked so quietly that Ren barely heard his words. It made other distorted words come to his mind and that gave Ren shiver. Kazarina had said more than just two last words to Barodius. She tried to say a full sentence. _I can zoom dimension_. It was not just a name of her personal space. Intimate memories would hardly be a factor for somebody like Barodius. A scientific discovery was a wholly different matter.

"Only two Bakugan Masters are known for visiting a fused dimension by help of special codes, named the Gate and the Key, which guaranteed their safety. These were lost when one Master robbed the other from the code and then perished." Dylan kept talking. "Surprisingly, a new hero entered this dimension without any code and get out alive, unaffected by the fusion he possibly experienced. It had to be a miracle unless he had found an alternative code. Reportedly, his name was Ren Krawler."

"You obviously know more than I do." Ren responded calmly. "What exactly might give advantage to Bakugan Battle Brawlers here?"

"A safely used fusion between Bakugan and Bakugan or Bakugan and his partner could add the necessary extra power. Do you have a technique how to combine them and then get them separated safely?"

"Maybe I have. Maybe I can give it to Brawlers. But why should I give it to you? Do you have anything that interests me?"

"Well, we can discuss it together. Meet the new generation of Gundalian agents! They probably have their own opinion about Gundalian secrets being traded here."

Ren gasped. Avoiding the eye contact with Dylan, more precisely with his sunglasses, was a mistake: Ren would have noticed the group of persons at the café table on the rainbow surface of Dylan's shades. The dealer obviously had been keeping his eye on them all the time.

**About this chapter:**

**References to anime: **_BBB S4 E13_** (Mag Mel tells about the Gate and the Key).** **Other references: **_The chapter may refer to a previous SoW story (Kazarina's heritage, Ren's fusion experience)_**. Themes: Bakugan technologies, physical features of Bakugan world, Dylan's role. Characters: **_(featured)_** Ren Krawler, Dylan; **_(referred)_** Jake Vallory, Marucho Marukura, Barodius, Kazarina, Wiseman, Bakugan Battle Brawlers **


	6. Agents Act

If the visitors of Bakugan City Central Park had come there for sightseeing, they got more than they bargained for: a hood and yellow goggles wearing kid suddenly jumped up from one of the park benches and fled spectacularly on his bicycle, crossing lawns, bordures, and sets of steps in the most extreme cycling style straight through the park while four huge dudes in bodyguard suits ran from different sides to chase him jumping over benches and flowerbeds. It happened so fast that the toy-size Darkus Bakugan, previously resting on kid's shoulder, was left behind and had to fly up hastily to escape the agent's catch. It was obviously a top entertainment for the man in mustard suit who kept sitting next to where the kid was seconds ago: he watched the action laughing and, purposefully or not, made one of the agents trip over his stretched leg for more fun.

Darkus Bakugan didn't lose his cool because of this inappropriate merriment. He soared up a bit higher, made a circle in the air to view the situation, and then bolted after his partner.

"I thought you wanted to teleport." Linehalt said when he was close enough to talk.

"No!" Ren omitted, busy with handling his bike. "They are Gundalians. They can track us down."

Instead, he hoped to reach a proper street where he would pick up enough speed to get away. Gundalians were tough creatures who could run but hopefully, they'd lose out to technology – even as simple as combination of two joined wheels and pedals.

"There were six of them." Linehalt reported while in motion. "Four were in the café. A girl looked quite innocent and also the guy with a tablet next to her but he had a map and was obviously in control of everything. Two of the thugs were sitting at their table. One was waiting on the bench next to us and one was behind our backs. He pretended playing with a model car but I guess it was a microphone instead of remote controller and they heard every word of your conversation with Dylan. It was a well prepared ambush I must say!"

"I know." Ren pulled over the bike for not to ride into the channel that divided the green zone from the rest of the city. It was so much Gundalian style, to send a team of six; they probably also had Bakugans of all six attributes. Ren was mad at himself. He had noticed the well dressed girl with her rather feminine looking yet elegant "boyfriend" and "bodyguards" sitting under the sunshade. He had noticed that the suit-wearing dude on the bench was strangely tense. He had heard the sound of the model car. How could he find it not suspicious? How could he miss the mask-likeness of their faces? For one moment, he had forgotten about his usual paranoid alert and he was in trouble. All what was left to do was to pedal along the waterside promenade as fast as he could to reach the closest bridge to the town.

"It's a bad idea!" Linehalt said. He was right: Ren was trapped between the water and the bank that became steeper and steeper on the other side. Contrary from him, his followers were not shy to teleport and Ren saw that one of the menacing figures already appeared on the bridge. Obviously, they really had a map and tried to block his way.

"Under the bridge!" Ren murmured. Luckily, Linehalt understood:

"We can do it!" The stairs to the overpass made a sudden turn hiding them from agents' view. Linehalt grabbed Ren by the collar, pulled him over the barrier and landed Ren and his bicycle on the tiny bit of land under the bridge.

It was a near miss: Ren heard the agents running by, panting, and bumping into each other on the bridge:

"What? – Where? – He had to be here."

"How comes that he disappeared?" One of the voices was more confident than others. It obviously belonged to the commander of the group. "Did he teleport?"

"No teleportation has been registered." The answer came from some kind of apparatus. It had to be the reply from the controls. "Keep chasing him!"

"How? We can't see him."

"Wait a minute. I'll scan the neighborhood."

On the bridge, the communication device made a few beeps. Under the bridge, Ren pressed the silent keys of his BakuSmart, grinning. He had a few new tricks in his book. He put them to use and his misleading signals were received:

"Sorry, there is a problem." The voice from the gadget said. "I have detected several objects that match the description but none is in close proximity."

"Great!" One of the agents exhaled sarcastically. "In other words, we lost him!"

"Not yet!" The commander cut him short. "Let's split and check."

"Are you sure it actually was Ren Krawler?" The other agent asked. "That kid looked younger than his age. There are tons of tanned kids cycling around on the Earth. His eyes just looked yellow because of the goggles."

"Why did he run then?"

"He ran because we ran. Any kid would run if somebody like you stormed towards him. Have you ever seen yourself in the mirror?"

They chuckled. Ren could recognize his disrespectful fellow Gundalians who had no desire to run around chasing him all day long.

"Yeah, we might well be fooled." The third agent put a word in. "This might be a hologram or any occasional kid that Dylan hired. Who said that Dylan can be trusted? How can Ren Krawler be alive? His death was confirmed by very important people."

"The Mistress said it's hundred percent sure that Ren Krawler is alive. The source is top secret but she was fully convinced." The commander apparently was, too. "We have to work harder!"

"Sure, because we're looking for a needle in a stock of hay. I hope she'll at least buy us diner for our effort!" His skeptical subordinate murmured.

"Not if we have no results! You are given the coordinates. Move!"

"Are you kidding? He's probably miles away by now."

After some more grumbling, they finally did what they were told. Ren waited until the noise of their steps disappeared in different directions and then gave Linehalt a nod to get a lift back on the track.

Alas, he had relaxed too early. The very instant Ren sat in the saddle of his bicycle again with relief he was attacked from behind when he expected it the least!

**About this chapter:**

**References: **_The chapter may refer to a previous SoW story (Ren's supposed death)_**. Themes: Bakugan technologies, Gundalian Secret Service on Earth, Dylan's role. Characters: **_(featured)_** Ren Krawler, Linehalt; New Gundalian Agents (OC); **_(referred)_** Dylan **


	7. Michelle and Remi

Another vehicle on two wheels had crushed into the rear of Ren's bike with force that caused them to flip over and hit the pavement. What got Ren totally unprepared was the fact that the attacker had emerged from the water side, apparently from thin air!

"She jumped from the bridge!" Linehalt said in a guilty voice. Was it _she_? Instantly, Ren thought about teleportation and felt cold sweat coming. Could she be the Mistress?

"Why didn't you keep going? I'd land right next to you." The _she_ kept cool as if driving off bridges on a bicycle and then crashing was the most common thing to happen. Ren noticed that she was rather small. If not two auburn braids that were sticking out from under the helmet he'd think it was a pre-teen boy. Her bicycle was different from usual and the safety equipment was more serious than that of a normal cycler: her helmet and goggles were bigger and she had knee and elbow guards like a roller skater. It didn't look like she was an enemy but who the heck was she then?

"I – I – didn't expect it coming." Ren stammered. "Why did you do this?"

"I did the same thing that you did." The girl retorted. "I saw your stunt from the other side when you made that barrier!"

So it was a misunderstanding!

"I'm sorry." Ren suddenly felt responsible. "You shouldn't do this. I mean, I cheated. I didn't do a real stunt. See, I have a Bakugan. He helped me and held me up in the air!"

"Oh!" The girl sniffed, visibly upset. Next moment, she smiled at him again:

"Do you want to learn how to do stunts without cheating? My father can teach you. He's coaching me and other kids. He has his own stunt school! Look, this is his name and address!" She pointed at words _Remus Papillon_ on her helmet. "It spells Re-mi Pa-pi-yon. That's because we're French. I am Michelle Pa-pi-yon! That's my name. I'm twelve years old. We are originally from France. We came here two years ago when I was only ten. The city wanted to build a theme park and we had a project. It was supposed to be BMX City! Then something changed and they could get Bakugans. So they decided it to be Bakugan City instead. But me and my Dad, we still do bikes!"

"Aw – don't you like Bakugan?" Ren uttered. It was obviously a stupid question but he hadn't previously met people who were absolutely unrelated to Bakugan world and he wasn't sure how to communicate.

"I don't need any!" Michelle claimed proudly. "I want to achieve something myself, without a partner!"

"I thought that girls only bothered to find partners!" Ren said. Michelle threw at him an angry glance and he hurriedly apologized: "I'm sorry. Of course, you can do whatever you want!"

"I will!" Michelle was assured. "I'll be an X-Sports champion and travel around the world!"

"Have you thought about travelling to other worlds?"

"I think I don't know this world well enough yet." Michelle had got up on her bike again, ready to go. Ren felt an interest rising about this unusual representative of planet Earth and he was kind of sorry that their ways were about to part. Besides, there was a mechanic problem that made leaving even harder. Ren's bike was damaged; one of the pedals had broken off and lost in the clutter.

"Oh, no!" Ren exhaled with disappointment. Damned, it was Jake's bike!

"My Dad can fix it for you!" Michelle suggested. "We have a garage. Come, I'll show you the way!"

Ren wasn't in position to reject her offer, so he did his best to catch up on his faulty bicycle. Michelle was a crazy city rider to follow: instead of just stopping at traffic lights she pulled the bike up and balanced on the rear wheel like it was its normal position, she tried to ride over every obstacle she saw on the way, and attempted to drive straight up a wall if nothing else. Ren could easily believe that she really jumped from that pedestrian bridge – imagining this still gave him goose bumps – and he was relieved when they finally got to the underground garage that matched the address on Michelle's helmet.

"Hey, look whom I am with!" Michelle shouted to get attention. A man, who was busy repairing or maybe tuning one of the bicycles he had around in numbers, rose up to greet them. At first, Ren thought it couldn't be her father. He was young; he had dyed hair and an earring and didn't look like a responsible parent at all. However, the warm glance that he gave the little girl told that he might be – and Michelle's next words proved that he actually was her father Remi: "Dad, this is Ren. He has a bike problem after I crashed into him. I told him about the school in case he wants to learn stunts."

"I see. Hi, Ren! I'm Remi. Thanks for not suing us!" Despite of all swagger about him, Remi's smile was friendly and welcoming. "Let's see what I can do for your bike."

"Can we go to the training ground after you finish it? I think Ren should try how it works." Michelle gave Dad a wink.

"No, Michelle, I don't think it will be possible today." Remi replied, meanwhile inspecting a box with pedals of all sizes for the necessary spare part. "It's not a real training ground, Ren. We are city riders and we ride in various places. Michelle is talking about the construction site where we usually train. It was abandoned for some time but unfortunately the construction workers were back today. That's why I sent the boys home and Michelle had a ride in the park."

"There were lots of people. There were Bakugans and television had arrived for some reason." Michelle added.

"Why do they have Bakugans in a construction site?" Ren's suspicion was back.

"I don't know. Maybe there's something on Bakugan TV channel. You can watch it while I'll inspect your bicycle." Remi went over to switch on the television. Ren noticed that not only bicycles, cycling clothes, and heaps of safety equipment were stored around; there were also normal furniture pieces including a bunk bed, a gas cooker, and a fridge. This space obviously served as their workshop, bedroom, and kitchen at the same time. Ren was about to say something like "Oh, so you live here?" but the TV screen stole his attention completely.

"…fast and decisive reaction from Dan Kuso and Marucho Marukura and outstanding performance from Dragonoid Destroyer!" A female voice finished a sentence with video bits flashing where Drago, Marucho's new water Bakugan Radizen, and Dragonoid Destroyer were taking on Mechtogans and some other bigger-than-usual Bakugans in the environment that reminded a construction site.

"This is the place!" Michelle shouted but then a different picture came on. A familiar Bakugan TV starlet filled the little screen with her gorgeous smile:

"This is Julie Makimoto and the latest updates from Bakugan Battle Brawlers' Headquarters! Mira Clay is here with me to answer a few questions. Wow, Mira! That was something!"

"First of all, thank you, Julie." Mira Clay, a beauty with boyish haircut obviously felt uneasy and failed to give a convincing grin. "It was all your credit. You informed us that intruders were spotted on the construction site in the outskirts of the city."

"They were fearsome intruders indeed!" Julie made a half-scared, half-funny face, and gave camera a wink. "What is known about these Nonet Bakugans and their Mechtogans?"

"Nothing much; they come from another dimension."

Ren sighed impatiently. As if all Bakugans didn't come from other dimensions!

"We know that they're ancient and very powerful, and they can summon a Mechtavius Destroyer." Mira went on.

"Our Dragonoid Destroyer is stronger than them, isn't he?" Julie boasted, making victorious gestures. "Can we expect more of him in the future?"

Ren winced. An Earthly TV coverage like this always gave him headache. Information was clearly insufficient. Did really no one care who those intruders were if only they were bigger than anyone before? Words that Dylan had said came to his mind again. "Big, Bigger, the Biggest" was it really _all_ this game was about?

Mira didn't seem happy either when she answered: "Yes, his potential is enormous but we need to work if we want to release it fully. It was really lucky that I discovered two places to launch Bakugans on his shoulders before the intruders arrived."

Dylan would say: what a coincidence!

"Our fans want to see Drago in action, too." Julie continued enthusiastically. "Will he prove his status of the strongest Bakugan ever?"

"I am working on this." Mira was clearly worried but she tried to do her best for not to let it show. "Drago needs a power boost to stay competitive and the new battle suits are on the way. Hopefully he'll get his in time. I'm sorry but I need to go back to work now."

"Good luck, Mira! It was Julie Makimoto with Bakugan Battle Brawlers' latest, stay tuned!" Julie blew a kiss to the camera and adverts flashed on.

"Mira Clay is right. Drago needs a power boost and he needs it fast to stay in the game." Ren murmured.

"You're pretty much into that Bakugan thing, aren't you?" Apparently, Michelle had watched Ren's face closely. "Everybody seems to be obsessed. Why is it supposed to be better than bicycles? They said they wanted BMX City here. Dad sold our house and took a bank loan to move over and fulfill our dreams but then they changed their minds. Now we live in a garage and we are in debt."

"Who are they?" Ren asked.

"Oh, it's Marukura Corporation. They always have the last word!" Michelle grimaced.

"Stop complaining, Michelle!" Remi told her off. "Pursuing your dreams always goes with risk. It's our responsibility when we take it!"

"It's not only about complaining. It's your story. I want to know it." Ren said. He had learned a lot to think about. So, was it Marukura Corporation? Suddenly, Ren realized how little he knew. It was a company owned by Marucho's family but nobody ever told him what exactly Marukuras produced or how they had made their giant fortune. Even Marucho became elusive regarding that. "It's interesting. What do people know about Marukura industry? Why should a company keep silence about what they do and tell children complete gibberish if they ask? It's not typical for a planet where everyone and everything is about getting more publicity. Are there any businesses that don't need disclosure and public advertising?"

"Well, those that produce weaponry and are connected to secrets of war are not allowed to talk." Remi said but then Ren's seriousness made him laugh: "Do you really think Marukura Corporation is the case?"

"I just – I know a few people that work for them and I apologize in their name for what happened. I guess on every dream fulfilled there is one broken dream here on Earth." Ren fought the shiver that this realization gave him.

"More than one!" Remi grinned and fastened the last screw on Ren's bike. "This is no problem for a real dreamer though. Unlike the money, the supply of dreams is inexhaustible. We're real dreamers, are we, Michelle?"

"Oh, we are. Can we go to the construction site now? They're probably all gone." Michelle jumped up and down on her bike.

Ren had dual feelings. He wanted to rush home and work on the fusion program but he was aware that inspecting the site and checking B-radiation levels would spread the light on many things. Then, there was a good excuse to go there. Ren wanted a stunt training session less than anything but it wouldn't be the only time he paid the price for working undercover.

"Well, yes; I'd also love a try." He said and took a deep breath.

**About this chapter:**

**References to anime: **_BBB S4 E28_** (Dan and Marucho battle Nonet Bakugans).**** Themes: Origin and past of Bakugan City; Bakugan technologies. Characters: **_(featured)_** Ren Krawler, Linehalt, Michelle Papillon (OC), Remi Papillon (OC), Julie Makimoto, Mira Clay; **_(referred)_** Jake Vallory, Dylan, ****Dan Kuso, Marucho Marukura, Drago, Radizen, Dragonoid Destroyer, Mechtavius Destroyer, Nonet Bakugans**


	8. Stories of Past, Worries of Today

"Didn't you forget something?"

"What?"

"No cheating!" Michelle pointed at Linehalt and Ren duly called the Bakugan back into the ball and put him in the pocket.

Eventually he had to take him out. In Ren's personal top of his worst experiences on the Earth, extreme biking in an abandoned construction site came second after cooking so pushing the night sleep with dancing Jake behind the wall to third. Ren's attention was distracted by his BakuSmart; he mostly missed Remi's advice and kept doing exactly the opposite of what he was told. That led to continuous falling over and bumping into objects until he drove straight into a construction hole too deep for Remi and Michelle to get him out.

"You _really_ need a Bakugan to look after you. I could ride better when I was five." Michelle made the verdict. "What's that gadget you're looking at all the time?"

"It's my new digital wristwatch. I'm just – checking it for damage." Ren lied.

"It doesn't show time." Michelle frowned.

"That's why I'm worried." These lies made Ren even more uncomfortable than all the bruises he had collected and it was truly a relief when Remi said it was enough for one day.

"You're welcome any time if you want to repeat this experience." To the credit of the Frenchman, he kept cool. "I'll be honest. It doesn't look to me that you're capable to learn stunts. However, your persistence in crashing out makes me think that you enjoy it. Therefore if you again feel like crashing then join us and do it under professional supervision."

Ren wasn't sure that Remi's logic was something he could follow but he thanked him politely before cycling home.

He didn't dare to teleport and that made traveling a hard job to do. He couldn't get used to his Human form that was wearing out so easy and picked up bumps and scratches every time it got in contact with something solid. Julie's café wasn't that awfully far but still he couldn't make it in one take! He had to sit down and rest himself on the lawn in a quiet little square.

"What are you thinking about?" Linehalt asked with concern. Ren had taken a little item out of his pocket and stared at it thoughtfully. It was the Bakugan Compass; or rather, the housing of the Bakugan Compass with its lid and arrows gone. "Is it she again?"

"No, it's just the mechanism. I'm thinking, maybe I can repair it. I could make an Earthian compass and give it to Michelle once she wants to travel around the world." Ren quietly said.

"Does Michelle remind you of Fabia?"

Yes, she did; just like Remi reminded him of Linus Claude. However, Ren's answer was reticent:

"I don't know. Michelle is so much different but I can't help thinking that Fabia also would be a completely different person if she had a Dad. Maybe she could follow her dreams then and not remain confined on her pure and lonely planet."

Linehalt didn't like Ren's explanation.

"You said you wanted to leave Fabia behind. You won't make keeping comparing her to everyone you meet!"

"Look, Linehalt, I'm trying. It's not easy. There are so many details. Like, Fabia gave me this." Ren squeezed the compass in his hand. "She saved my life."

"She saved you, oh sure. That's how you call it. I call it she killed you, buried you, and stomped on your grave." Linehalt murmured sarcastically.

Ren lied back in the grass and closed his eyes. He didn't want to talk about his escape; too little time had passed. The closed space within the coffin, stifling air, and madly rising temperature was still with him in this soft summer day on the Earth. What else could it be but unforgettable? He thought that he was going to die. He had accepted it. It didn't feel like being killed by Linus – he rather felt like giving his life for Linus, Serena, Fabia and his own best self. Despite of the pain, it felt strangely good. Then everything he believed in had crushed. There was no sense in what he was doing. He would leave it all in danger anyway.

It would only make sense if he could tell Linus but the moment was gone. Linus couldn't hear him. Ren made a mindless attempt to lift the cover of the sarcophagus but he was restrained by his injuries. The heated stone gave him new ones and, with a groan, he collapsed on the wooden casket. The place was insulated. He couldn't use Bakugan power. No appliances were working except – Ren took the Bakugan Compass out of his pocket. The arrows were moving, pointing lively at the symmetric magnetic columns. Theoretically, six poles should create an alternative magnetic field even in an insulated space. Trembling, Ren placed Linehalt on the device. Nothing happened. Frustrated, Ren smashed the compass against the stone in anger and somehow it helped. The lid went off and a loose needle sprung up to stick at the stone – so powerful the magnetic columns were! No other magnetism was allowed.

Was it the end? Gritting his teeth to fight the pain and nausea, Ren calculated all possible solutions through in his aching head. The answer had a name.

"The opposite poles!" He whispered. Scrupulously, he broke off and disengaged pairs of arrows, swapped the poles, and placed them next to Linehalt on the wooden surface. He could only use touch to position them in the right distance to compensate the overwhelming magnetism by Linehalt's mass and reciprocal attraction of chips but it worked. The bits remained in place, shifting slightly, and the hope gave Ren strength to collect and add the missing pairs. They held the circle; Linehalt rolled a bit back and forth but still didn't open. Ren wasn't sure he could take enough breath to talk but he prayed in his thoughts – and then it happened.

A tiny lightning of electric discharge sprung out of the little black ball. Next moment, it joined all six poles and the jigsaw of hexapolar current hauled them up. With his consciousness fading, Ren watched Linehalt coming undone within an orb drawn by two joined moving triangles of electric sparks that spread the sphere wider and wider. Ren wished he could say aloud how beautiful it looked to him. Why did it work this way? Why the Savior Stone didn't? There were so many secrets to discover but he couldn't make a move. Was it to be his last thought?

Linehalt's sight glowered when his eyes met Ren's and the silver splash of dimension door split the orb in two.

The next thing was the grass in their mountain camp where Linehalt took Ren. It was soft, a little wet, and still kept the warmth of the day just like the lawn in Bakugan City on which Ren was having his rest. He had to open his eyes to make sure it was still the blue sky of the Earth above him and not the purple-and-crimson stillness of Neathian skies that he saw when coming to his senses after the ordeal. Back then, there was a minute Ren wondered if he had had a bad dream until the pain confirmed it was reality. The realization came with alarm: he had to see Linus! Ren hoped his friend would return in the camp but no. He waited all night in vain. He also couldn't use his gadget; its plastic parts had melted when he tried to lift the heated-up stone cover of the coffin. Good that after a short therapy course of fresh air and shape-shifting Ren was fit enough to go and look for Linus in the Castle.

Linus Claude was still in charge of security there. That meant, every morning he came to supervise the guards and hear their reports about what happened in the night. That was how Ren hoped to meet him. The office was shielded as far as Ren knew; that's why he used his old trick and transported himself on the cornice outside the window. Linus was already there, alone, sitting and starring into the tabletop. The sense of desolation that his body language expressed was so painful to watch that Ren was about to climb in, give him a hug and say "It's all right, you killed no one!" but then Linus turned his head to greet someone coming through the door.

"Your Highness."

Ren jolted back to hide in the shadow of the wall.

"Linus Claude. I wanted to ask you about – about yesterday." The way Fabia said it was touchingly insecure. "Did you close the Shrine?"

"Yes, I did, Your Highness."

"Did you see Ren Krawler?"

Ren gasped. Did she really mention him?

"Yes, I saw Ren. I'm afraid I have bad news, Your Highness. Ren Krawler died." After a minute of strained silence, Linus added. "What am I talking about? I killed him."

It was the moment. Ren had to step ahead, knock at the window and tell them it was a misunderstanding. He was alive!

Fabia's next words stopped him before he did:

"No, Linus, you didn't. He died in the Sacred Shrine, didn't he? The Sacred Orb did it." Ren heard Linus exhaling with a sound. It was the secret that strangled him but there was no way he could reveal it. "It's sad but it was the right thing to happen. We all saw it coming. Ren had his past. You couldn't save him. It's not your fault."

Ren pressed the back of his head against the wall. Had he done a big mistake?

"No, it's not right." It was Linus saying that – abruptly, angry. "He was very brave and I didn't even tell him. I was afraid to appraise his choice. I so wanted him to change his mind."

"Was it his choice? No – he couldn't – he wasn't that brave." Fabia's voice dropped. "He obviously chose the easiest way."

"I'm sorry, Your Highness. It didn't look like that to me."

"But he said – he admitted on the Sacred Spring that he had no bravery of a hero!"

"If he did, then it probably changed him."

Ren felt tears coming up. Was he forgiven? Linus Claude continued:

"Unfortunately, it only makes you right when you say I couldn't save him. I misjudged him. I thought he was but a kid having issues who was in need of help. He proved that he was an adult. He was thinking and taking responsibility like an adult and in that case paying for what he had done was the only choice for him."

The cornice was wide enough for Ren to sit on his toes, rest his face against his knees, and let the tears run. He felt like he had been cheating. He was a kid! He was in need of help. But, would he ever earn respect like that?

"No, I'm wrong. I'm very, very wrong." The young Queen suddenly sounded so broken. "I used to hate him. There was a way in which I liked him but I also hated him. I always thought that those with Ren's past should pay the highest price. Now, he died and so did the last shade of my hate. It's so weird! My hate is gone and now I love him. I thought I'd love only one person in the whole Universe but now I just feel it. I love him – he's dead – and I can't love him otherwise. Isn't that wrong?"

Ren had heard enough. He was not going to reunite with his Neathian friends; he couldn't. There had to be another way how to make sure that secrets of the Sacred Orb were in good hands. Ren wiped his nose, took out Linehalt, and whispered a plea to take him to the UB tower. If he wanted to fake death, Sauros Gothem had to cover him up.

"Are you all right?"

"Not quite." Ren sat up on the grass and shook off tears that had been dripping from the corners of his eyes. It was a new day in Bakugan City and he had a handful of brand new worries. "I'm dead and I'm not very well at that. With the exception of Jake, Sauros is the only person who knows the truth. He'd never tell anyone. Now, a certain Mistress is also informed and she says she has a reliable source. I don't know what to think!"

Ren didn't know also that there was another puzzle waiting shortly ahead. After he entered Julie's café, Dylan was there grinning, at the bar and breaking news flew from the mouth of jubilant Jake:

"Hi, Ren! Just after you left, Dylan came. He took me to a record company and I signed a deal!"

Ren was astounded. Yes, the fact that Jake's obsession with rapping might be taken for a talent was shocking but there was another detail even more beyond belief. Dylan obviously was capable to be in two places at the same time!

**About this chapter:**

**References to anime: **_BBB S4 E28_** (Construction site Bakugan battle). Other references: **_The chapter may refer to a previous SoW story (reasons for Ren's coming to Earth)_**. Themes: Reasons for Ren's coming to Earth, Bakugan technologies, Dylan's role. Characters: **_(featured)_** Ren Krawler, Linehalt; Michelle Papillon (OC), Remi Papillon (OC), Linus Claude, Fabia Sheen, Jake Vallory, Dylan, **_(referred)_** Serena Sheen, Sauros Gothem (OC)**


	9. Come on, Aliens Don't Exist

"Surprise!" Dylan said with a smirk.

Ren gave him a penetrating sight. Dylan's height and outfits exactly matched those that he – or whoever – had in the park. The only difference was the color of his lollipop. Ren remembered info he had found on the internet. It described Dylan as a minor go-getter for team Sellon and, just like Sellon was bionic, Dylan was considered to be an AI program within Bakugan Interspace to keep things interesting. As one of the original architects, Ren had found this description questionable. The Interspace wasn't designed for programs other than those that controlled Bakugan power. Even if there were developed some, how could Dylan exist after the Interspace was deleted? How could he live and consume food? None of Ren's doubts could bring clarity about who Dylan was or how he operated.

"I don't think so." The young Gundalian answered calmly. "Skills that you developed in Bakugan Interspace make you predictable. Is there anything or anyone that survived of the Interspace but you? Oh, I forgot; I don't care. You are a faulty operator because you don't keep your word. I'm not dealing with you anymore. I'll develop the fusion program and give it to Bakugan Battle Brawlers directly. I need no dealer for that because they're my friends."

"You're unfair." Dealer's grin stayed on. "We had no deal, Ren. It was just a meeting, no obligations. Jake had the real deal, right? Did I keep my promise, Jake? Am I the best?"

"Yes, you're awesome. Take five!" Jake's excitement sounded genuine. "I want more deals, Dylan!"

Ren gasped. He didn't expect that!

"I'll leave you now, gentlemen. You might wish to discuss it privately!" Dylan chuckled at the expression of shock on Ren's face and added on his way out: "Don't worry, Ren Krawler! I know where you live."

As soon as Dylan left through the door, Jake opened the biggest mouth to let out all news but Ren was the first to exclaim:

"Jake, I asked you to tell no one that I'm staying in Bakugan City! Why did you?"

"I didn't." Jake protested. "I only said you were the best roommate!"

"Am I? Why didn't you tell me about Dylan, then?"

Jake had nothing to say. So he expressed his disappointment:

"I thought you'd be happy for me." The newborn star pouted. "I am a recording artist now. Dylan gave me the best deal ever!"

"Oh, did he? How do you know? Did you read the deal before signing?" Ren was sure that Jake didn't but he had no idea that Jake was proud about it:

"Of course not!" He snubbed. "It was a common deal with a record making company. Only meticulous freaks like you read deals before signing. Normal people are not like that, Ren!"

"Why did you do this after all?" Ren felt at a loss. "You could achieve it yourself, bit by bit, without Dylan."

"Ren, you're so slow sometimes. You don't get the simplest things." Jake sounded close to tears but was it sadness or suppressed laughter? "They gave me the money! They gave it today! See, this is a real bank card with unlimited credit! I bought all soft drinks here and now we're in black. I'm making a big goodbye party tonight because I'm quitting the job. I'm a star! I'll buy out Julie's bank loan and become the owner of the café. Don't worry! You can keep your place in the kitchen and the flat. I'm moving to a waterfront house! I'll surf every day and work in the studio at nighttime. I am only admitted to the studio at night when nobody else needs it but it's only at the beginning. Later, I'll be a big rap star with my own studio!"

"I heard it. All your dreams have come true." Ren took a deep breath. "So what Dylan wanted in exchange for that?"

"He wanted but a proof that I was a friend. He asked me to arrange the appointment with you where he didn't even go to!" Jake laughed sheepishly. "He likes star friends!"

"Damned, Jake! The appointment was a trap." Ren would shake him if he could but he was only able to grab the big guy's arm frantically. "I had to run from Gundalian Agents! What if something bad happened?"

"C'mon, Ren! You talk as if Aliens did really exist."

Ren's jaw dropped. He knew very well that, in general, residents of the Earth didn't believe in the existence of Aliens. Their customary sciences couldn't detect it, what was of course good news. For shape-shifting Extraterrestrials, it was a perfect cover-up that guaranteed freedom and helped their plans. The show executives had laughed their heads off when Ren presented them his third season ideas about Alien invasion but Ren knew he'd have the last laugh because the Aliens were actually real. However, Jake and other Brawlers had to believe everything. Despite that Bakugan Battle Brawler project was a thoroughly Earthly venture with producers, contracts, and all taxes paid, it was supposed to look genuine for show purposes.

"How long do you know they don't?" Ren asked watchfully.

"I always knew. It's just the show! Do you think I'm stupid?"

"Yes, Jake, you're stupid. That's why they put you in the show. Who told you it's fake?"

"All right, it was Team Gundalia." Jake admitted. "It was when they captured me."

"Why did you believe them? They were villains!" Weird enough, Ren was frustrated. He would always think that Jake was stupid yet good.

"How do you think why? That dude Barodius showed me his contract!" Jake giggled. "They wanted me to become a villain, too. Reality shows need it, the deceit. It makes them interesting to watch! First, I disagreed. Villains aren't popular, you know! Then they explained I wouldn't be a real villain. I'd be half-hypnotized and then hypnotized and then cured and then completely innocent. I'd save Dan just in time and became a hero!"

Ren swallowed. Nothing new that Brawlers had contracts; Ren had, too. It was the order of things on the Earth. He had went all through it, from his written submission to interviews to a contract. However, it was shocking that Barodius also had one!

"Was it Barodius's idea?" He asked quietly.

"Yeah, he had great ideas and the lady was very kind. She only pretended to be a witch. They gave me good advice how to be wicked! It was especially fun to be evil and talk nasty things about Brawlers when they listened while spying on us! I was so perfect that Dan really thought I was hypnotized. It was a great joke!"

"Was it?"

"All right, Dan was a bit upset when I told him." Jake admitted. "He didn't like to admit that I was smart enough to fool him. But he'll be okay – I mean, he's okay. He's the best chum! It's just a show after all."

"It was a Bakugan show! You were supposed to be role models." Ren was unable to see the funny side of it. That Bakugan show had cost him true emotions."Are you proud of what you did?"

"Of course I'm proud!" Jake retorted angrily. "I had a chance and I used it. Start living on the Earth! You have to grab your chances. Look at me! I was a nameless high school football player but then I run into Dan with his Bakugan ball. It was my chance! He took me into the show. Now, look at you! You threw away Dylan's card but I picked it up and called him. It was my chance and see, I'm a star! You can only blame yourself that you're a loser."

"I see, right." Ren forced himself to keep cool. "You use your friends to get your chances and who am I to judge. I also used you! I wanted information about the show. Now I have all I wanted and I'm leaving. Who on all worlds would tolerate you because of you? You're annoying." Ren turned to go.

"You're a loser! _I am a star and I own the bar, you're a loser just because you are!_" Ren heard Jake rapping behind his back. At the door, Ren stopped to throw one last sight at him. Jake had jumped on the seat to rise over the counter and gesticulated with his hands mockingly:

"I'm a staaa-aar!"

"Get screwed."

"Okay."

**About this chapter:**

**References to anime: **_BBB S3 E27-35_** (Jake as a villain in Gundalia). Themes: Origins of Bakugan show, Jake's character development. Characters: **_(featured)_** Ren Krawler, Jake Vallory, Dylan **_(referred)_** Sellon, Dan Kuso, Barodius, Bakugan Battle Brawlers**


	10. Master is Waiting

Ren had had enough of planet Earth. All that he wanted was to get away and never come back. Ren couldn't tell if it was Jake's or his own behavior that had let him down so much but it had definitely ended as a bitter disappointment. Unfortunately, his Alien affairs also caused worries. The information had leaked somehow. The new generation Gundalian Agents were after him and Ren wasn't sure if he could still trust his only Gundalian friend and ally, Sauros Gothem. Angered, Ren decided to teleport straight to the UB tower and get the truth out of Sauros no matter how.

"Ren, my boy, finally! I was waiting to hear from you." Sauros greeted him with his usual enthusiasm but Ren didn't smile back. He couldn't find courage to ask Sauros directly; hence Ren could only hope to read from Sauros's body language and find something treacherous in his grin and those eyes that gleamed like a tiny line between crow's feet in the eccentric old man's face. No matter how hard Ren tried, there was nothing.

"Sorry, Sauros, I'm in a hurry." Ren uttered, looking away. "I need to do some work that can't wait. I have to compose a program – a fusion program."

"Sure, this is the best place to do it!" Sauros pushed the Emperor's chair closer to Ren. "You look tired. I'll make you a cup of tea. It will cheer you up!"

Ren sat down, cursing himself for being a coward. However, he had told no lies; the fusion program couldn't wait and he had to focus on his work. Ren's task wasn't overly complicated. He had already arranged and copied to Sauros's device all data that were saved in Linehalt's battle controller and Ren's shape-shifting history. Everything about fusion they had experienced in the zoomed dimension was there. He only had to find the best way to make it applicable and safe for Bakugans and Humans. But soon, he felt that he won't be able to think clearly or swallow a sip of tea while his concerns about Sauros's loyalty were still there.

"Uhm, Sauros, I'd come earlier but I didn't dare to teleport because of an accident." Ren said, watching Sauros closely. "I was chased by agents sent by somebody they addressed as the Mistress. They were so well informed about me and my ways that I was afraid they might have found my frequency."

Sauros knew what Ren was talking about. He and Ren had decided to use Barodius's tactics to remain unseen by the rest of the galaxy: for his travelling and communication, Ren chose a frequency that was out of the range of normally used UB rays. It had the same weakness: it could be detected easily by those who knew what to look for. In other words, like Barodius's, Ren's shield was mainly the overall belief that he was dead.

Sauros might make a remark about it but he didn't. Instead, he pretended to be busy organizing cookies on the plate. Ren tried again:

"Sauros, have you told any live person that I survived?"

"I can assure you with no lying, I haven't." Sauros grinned and patted Ren's hand. "I'd never say this to anyone that doesn't wish you well. I don't change my loyalties."

Ren exhaled and let his head fell on his chest. Right, it was the only answer he expected. But was it true? Silent, he returned to his programming but then his fingers froze on the keys. There was one thing both annoying and intriguing about Sauros. Ren knew it very well. Sauros liked puzzles. Everybody had to solve his riddles to earn his respect. What if this time wasn't exception? Ren swallowed:

"Then, can you say with no lying that you have informed someone who's dead, who wishes me well, and to whom you've always been loyal?"

It was the right thing to ask. Sauros nodded keenly with his face beaming:

"I'd also say he's known for having mistresses!"

"No shit!" Ren jumped from his chair. For a little while, he just stood there panting. "It can't be!"

"Oh, it is. He survived. A top class Bakugan warrior has more than nine lives, they say." Sauros burst into his cheeky, self-content giggle. "He visited me personally. He did it twice. He did it for the second time right after you died so to say. Oh, Ren, you don't know how lucky we are! He is a big man. He plays a big game! The world is on the verge of changes. Nurzak is a fool who doesn't even know."

Ren couldn't believe what he was told. True, he always knew about Sauros's devotion but the fact that he was loyal to his _alive_ and not dead Emperor was crazy.

"What's the game he's playing?" Ren whispered. His mouth had gone dry.

"I'm sorry. I'm not allowed to tell."

"I see. I have to talk to the Master." Ren took a deep breath. "Where can I find him?"

"He'll do it himself." Sauros gave him an elated smile. "Don't worry, Ren! The Master likes you. He wants you and he's waiting. He knows you will return where you belong."

"I won't."

"Oh, you will." Sauros's eyes were shining with hope and delight. "Look at you, Ren! You call it victory over Barodius but has it made you happy? You say you have found friends but are they really? You're eaten from inside because you know that you have been wrong. You have to do the right thing. Your so-called friends think that you can only do right if you die but that's not true! Think again, Ren. You pledged loyalty to the Emperor. You'll never be happy if you ditch it. You're not that kind of person."

Ren groaned. It was insane but Sauros's words reached him. There was so much truth in them. Ren was tired from the new life he got. He was disappointed and hurt. He'd give a life to return and be again the naïve Ren Krawler who served the Emperor faithfully – but could he?

"Ren, the time has come!" Sauros lowered his voice. "Be ready! The Master is about to give you your second chance."

"Can I trust him?" Ren whispered. "How can I know it's not a trap?"

"Look at his deeds!" Sauros exclaimed, jumping up from his chair. "He loves the strong! The fusion was his test and he wanted you to pass it. You were given the clues. He gave you The Traveler's Book and asked me to look after you."

"I see." Ren was trembling from head to toe. "You only helped me because he ordered you to."

"Oh, I'd do it even without his bid." Tears filled Sauros's eyes as he noticed Ren's reaction. "But it was good to know that he appreciated my choice and my trust in you."

Ren buried his face in his hands. His doubts about Sauros were fading but different thoughts kept rushing through his head. The former Emperor was a great manipulator. He'd easily tell Sauros what he wanted to hear. What if it was Sauros whom Barodius needed, not Ren? The leading UB specialist would be more useful than the miserable outsider Ren Krawler. Was Ren's safety part of their deal? What were Barodius's true deals? Did Jake get it right about the contract? Ren wished he could know for sure but how? He couldn't use Sauros's help in that.

They said the fastest way how to find one thing was looking for something else. Ren could rely on Sauros's assistance while doing his programming job so at least the fusion program was in his pocket when he travelled back to Earth, carefully choosing a quiet place and a night hour for not to get extra attention. Obviously, he should try harder. Ren's transportation wasn't fully completed yet when he noticed another teleported body flickering near:

"I believe I can solve your problem, Ren Krawler."

**About this chapter:**

**References: **_The chapter may refer to a previous SoW story (Ren's supposed death)_**_. _Themes: Bakugan technologies, Gundalian Secret Service on Earth. Characters: **_(featured)_** Ren Krawler, Sauros Gothem (OC); **_(referred)_** Barodius, New Gundalian Agents (OC), Jake Vallory **


	11. City at Night

Ren had chosen to teleport to the same little square with the lawn where he rested thinking about Fabia. It should be all empty and quiet at night-time; yet surprisingly, there was someone who expected Ren coming. The most features of the stranger were turned into a dark silhouette by night shadows but Ren recognized the gleam of familiar rainbow goggles and the smirk of the dealer. The young Gundalian exhaled with a good deal of frustration.

"You know nothing about my problems."

"People like you always search for information. That is your problem." Dylan kept grinning. "You know that there is only one place where to find it, a place where nothing disappears forever and every move leaves a trace. It's the virtual world. When you press delete here, information survives somewhere else. What if a full backup copy of Bakugan Interspace exists and I have it in this chip?"

Instinctively, Ren extended his hand to touch it. Dylan's business smile grew wider as he stood there with a candy in one hand and a flash card in the other, out of Ren's reach: "I need the fusion program."

Ren swallowed. It was a serious deal. It could solve his biggest problem. Mag Mel probably left tons of traces and clues when entering and exiting Bakugan Interspace. Ren could track him down. He could find Barodius before Barodius found him. There was no guarantee but it was at least a chance. Could he afford wasting it? On the other hand, what if the fusion program got in wrong hands? He might regret it bitterly.

"How can I know the backup copy is genuine?" Ren asked, frowning.

"Have you ever seen a lying program?" Dylan took off his glasses. There was a reason why he still needed sunscreens in the middle of the night: green ciphered displays flashed instead of his eyes in the shadow thrown by his brow, cold and spooky in combination with the dealer's grin. "Where's the fusion algorithm?"

Ren took the memory chip out of his pocket.

"It still needs refinement. There might be glitches and it isn't completely safe. You have to promise not to apply it to Humans."

"No promises!" Dylan put his rainbow shades back on. "Backup copy of Bakugan Interspace for fusion program, no conditions, and no promises: is it a deal?"

Ren hesitated. Should he say yes? Cautiousness urged him to say no; but wasn't finding Barodius more important than that? Giving the algorithm to Dylan wasn't the end. Ren still had a chance to warn his friends personally about possible problems.

"Deal." Ren uttered and they swopped chips.

"I love making offers that my partners can't reject." Dylan's smile didn't make his looks any friendlier. Alas, he was a program. "Take care, Ren Krawler! Bakugan business world will miss you."

Ren couldn't explain why these well-wishing words gave him cold shiver. Even after Dylan disappeared, he still had to deal with anxiety. He decided that physical exercise would be the best way to fight it.

"Let's take a walk, Linehalt. Can you feel directions? We need to get to Remi's garage."

"What, walking? Are you kidding me?"

"I mean it. Teleporting is detectable and I don't want to put Remi's safety at risk. There are children, you know. We can make it by foot!"

So they did, crossing the industrial outskirts of the city. Taught by the experience he got from streets of Gundalia, Ren preferred to keep silence and stay in shadows as much as possible. He knew that Humans were overall friendly but how could he be sure that there were no Gundalians wandering around? It was a strange place, a city at night, with lanterns so bright and shadows so black and the grass and leaves smelling differently than during the day. Silence had fallen around. The fact that Terrestrials tended to sleep all at the same hours and it happened naturally, not because the Emperor ordered so, had always amazed Ren. In Bakugan City, there was even less sound than he remembered from Bayview. There were no cicadas or night bird cries. For the Earth, the night was unusually quiet. At least Linehalt spoke:

"You have a deal. Is it good news?"

"I don't know. I can chase Barodius now but he can still be faster." Ren sighed. "I also don't like Dylan. He's up to something."

"How can he? He's a program!"

"There's something weird about this program. It's not only the fact he lives in Human world and consumes food. It's the way he thinks and talks. I can't forget our conversation in the park. He sounded as if he despised both planet Earth and Bakugan and he referred to those who live on this planet as Earthians. It's a slang word that only we in our galaxy use and it's a bit derogative. People on the Earth call themselves Humans. So should their programs, shouldn't they?"

"Don't ask me."

Ren preferred to focus on walking. Something made him alert in this city area full of vacant warehouses and abandoned construction sites. He had reached the district where street lights went out and Ren was covered with the familiar darkness again. He started to feel at home. The confidence returned to him to the degree he even though about borrowing a bike and doing some extreme night riding one day. Remembering Michelle, Ren jumped up and down the objects he met in his path for sheer entertainment until he run up a paved embankment to stop on the edge: down on the other side, a display of a telephone glared in someone's hand.

Ren made no sound. If there were other night walkers in the city, he preferred to avoid their ways.

"Hey, you, hurry up!" A voice of young man spoke to the gadget. Ren noticed that the stranger was rather tall but it was hard to tell more. The night walker wore a long cape that hid his features. Ren was close enough to catch the odor. It was unusual. Ren wondered if it was even Human. He hoped to hear more of the conversation but the stranger kept it short: "The game can't wait. Come and don't forget to bring some juice in a box this time!" Sniffing derisively, the gamer switched off the telephone and strode down the street until his dark figure disappeared around the corner.

For a few beats Ren kept standing indecisively. What game? Sauros had also mentioned a game. What if Bakugan Interspace wasn't the only place to search for clues? What if the city at night could give him more? Should he follow this occasional loose thread? Who knew where it could lead him.

**About this chapter:**

**Reference to anime: **_BBB S4 E20_** (Dylan reveals he is an AI program). Themes: Barodius's plans regarding the Earth, Bakugan technologies, Dylan's role. Characters: **_(featured)_** Ren Krawler, Dylan, Linehalt; **_(referred)_** Fabia Sheen, Barodius, Michelle Papillon (OC), Remi Papillon (OC), Sauros Gothem (OC)**


	12. Morning News

In that part of the city, birds singing at the dawn had been long replaced by police cars signalizing while on the run after last shady dealers of the night. The Papillon family probably paid no notice in their underground garage but then the signal stopped at their door and they got a knock. Who knew what Remi was thinking but it was his new acquaintance Ren Krawler with a black eye and his noise bruised who was brought there by two police officers, a man and a woman. Remi sighed and wiped his face with a towel he still had in his hand. He had probably come straight from his bathroom.

"Why doesn't it surprise me?" He uttered, casting a vague smile.

"Are you Remi Papillon?" The police officer addressed him, deadpan. "This young man has no ID. Do you know him?"

Remi put his hand on Ren's shoulder and took him in as if it was the natural order of things.

"Yes, it's Ren Krawler. He's staying with us. I have a stunt school for bicycle riders." He explained. "Do you want to see my certificate?"

"Thank you very much. We know about your stunt school." The policeman snapped brusquely.

"Has my student done anything wrong?"

"Not yet. But I suggest you to look after him properly and keep him from going out looking for trouble. Or, we'll meet again soon." The policeman turned to go.

"Have you seen or heard anything suspicious lately?" The female officer took a chance to ask. "We have received complaints about illegal Bakugan battles in this area. The investigation is on. We'd appreciate your help."

Remi shook his head.

"Unfortunately, I only know about bikes."

He watched police officers going back to their car and driving off. Then, he closed the door to have a proper look at Ren. The human-shaped Gundalian stared at him suspiciously:

"You helped me. How can you know I am a friend?"

"Why, we test people." Remi made a cool face. "Michelle crashes into them and that's how we find out. You're a friend. Don't worry!"

Ren exhaled. Obviously, there was more about Earthly friendship he should learn.

"I'm sorry." He quietly said. "I broke up with a pal of mine recently and so I have no place where to stay on Earth and no bicycle to borrow and – and – and then I just met some people I better shouldn't."

"I see." Remi grinned. "So, illegal Bakugan battles this time? I had no idea this could lead to a bleeding nose. I should try some! Come let's get an ice pack for you."

The Papillon family was obviously a kind of early birds. The sun was just about to rise but there was already the usual morning mess all over the place with a coffee pot sizzling and a shower running while Remi got a bag of ice cubes from the fridge: "It will hardly help your nose if your head is dropped like this. You better lie down!"

"But – I don't want to take your bed!" Ren protested.

"Well, if you don't like it I can get an air mattress." Remi shrugged his shoulders. "We have some. Bakugan City needs promotion so they have discounts on flights at times and friends keep coming over."

"Is Ren staying?" Michelle climbed down the bunk bed in her pajamas, bush-haired and with sleepy eyes. "You can have the upper bed if you want, Ren. Dad is taking me out for an early training session. I want to try a flip in that construction hole before workers come!"

"I so hoped you forgot." Remi said teasingly.

"It's unforgettable." Michelle was all seriousness. Finally, she managed to open her eyes completely and looked at Ren with interest. "What happened? Did you fight?"

"No, I got punched."

Michelle was smarter than that. She pointed at Ren's fingers: "No, you fought! See these bruises on your knuckles? It means that you fought them."

"His knuckles got punched, Michelle." Remi laughed. "Go make you hair! It will be all in sand otherwise."

"It will be all in sand _anyway_."

Ren stretched on the bed and closed his eyes. He didn't want to talk. He didn't want to sleep either; he had a lot to do. He only wanted to have a short break. This human body was freaking him out. His head was aching from the blows he had received and because of the information he had discovered before the police was involved. There was no time! He had to hurry up. He had to get back and make proper measurements, and then he had to inform Bakugan Battle Brawlers. Above everything, he desperately wanted to shape-shift to get back to good health again. Ren moaned quietly. Was he dreaming? He had lost all his gadgets and IDs and Linehalt was gone. He was trapped and his head hurt too much to make a proper decision what to do. Luckily, those human bodies were known for making their own decisions when it was about their needs. Once the body was tired it simply turned the consciousness off for a while, want or not.

Next thing Ren became aware of was the afternoon sun in his face because the door was widely open. He could smell microwaved food and hear kids talking in the garage enthusiastically but it was the voice right next to his ear that worked like an electric shock: "Then Betadron, Mutabrid, and Kodokor made some kind of a combination. They called it Gliderak!" Dan said it! Ren's eyes popped open. It couldn't be! "We were in trouble at start. Mira had developed Doomtronic for us but it didn't seem to cope. Lucky that Drago and Reptak discovered that mysterious bound. They formed Aeroblitz and he defeated Gliderak easily!"

Ren sat up on his bed. It couldn't be and it wasn't: it was but the television that was turned on loud. Had to be Bakugan news again.

"That was great! Oh, wasn't that admirable! Bakugan are discovering their secret potential and they do it all by themselves." Julie gushed. "Dan will probably say it was no big deal. Was it no big deal for you and Aeroblitz, Dan?"

"Yeah, no big deal!" Dan smiled and made his favorite victorious gesture.

"No way." Ren murmured. They couldn't do it on their own! The fusion had to be operated via the battle program controller like all abilities. What had Dylan done? Had he given the fusion program to both teams or it was all done by a certain third party? What if it was Dylan himself? He might. He was meant to keep things interesting. But who was to keep things safe then? Ren got up on his feet like thrown by a spring.

"Look at this! As soon as Bakugans are mentioned he instantly wakes up." Michelle said and turned down the TV. She was wearing a pair of normal jeans, not her cycling clothes; her hair was wet and she had a new patch on her nose. "This is morning news! You slept quite a while. You slept the whole day long!"

"I'm sorry. I'm going already!" Ren felt dizzy to be honest. He still missed his shape-shifting badly.

"Wait, wait, wait." Remi said, holding Ren's arm. "I gave my word to the police, remember? I'm responsible for you. Where are you going? You have no place to go if I got it right."

Ren hesitated. He didn't want to put Remi and Michelle in danger but should he stay or should he go? "Me – I – I have a few things to do. My license is stolen and I need another duplicate and I – I need a computer."

"Well, use mine. There's no point to go out looking for trouble because of this." Remi gave him a good-natured smile.

Ren gasped impatiently. He was deep in trouble already but he couldn't talk about it. Was there really no other choice but to pretend accepting Remi's friendship and wait till another night?

**About this chapter:**

**References to anime: **_BBB S4 E29_** (Bakugans form a combined Bakugan in a battle). Themes: Bakugan technologies, Dylan's role. Characters: **_(featured)_** Ren Krawler, Michelle Papillon (OC), Remi Papillon (OC), Julie Makimoto, Dan Kuso; **_(referred)_** Linehalt, Dylan,** **Mira Clay, Betadron, Mutabrid, Kodokor, Gliderak, Drago, Reptak, Aeroblitz**


	13. Out of the Cloud

Ren Krawler stayed polite. He said thanks. Remi had been very kind to him offering him a place to stay and food to eat and a PC to browse the net but Ren tried to use his hospitality as little as possible. Meaning, he mainly lied down doing nothing. Ren hoped to avoid questions pretending sick and moody and but it worked for kids, not for Remi. He simply sat down next to Ren and asked: "So, how do you plan to get yourself in trouble this time?"

Ren gaped. Had Remi occasionally read his thoughts? He hadn't yet figured out what to answer when Remi came up with the next question: "Has it anything to do with computers?"

Could Ren explain that it had to do with Extraterrestrial spy programs? He couldn't. "I need a special computer. I can't use yours." He said quietly, looking down. "There are some programs – some experimental stuff. It would be safer if I use an old thrown-out computer. Or maybe, I can put together one of old used spare parts."

"I know where you can get those!" Michelle exclaimed. "There was that recycler's office in the harbor. Remember, Dad? We used to ride there. We should look into those boxes. It would be better than buying. You don't have money, Ren, do you?"

Ren winced. Since both his purse and his BakuSmart were gone and he wasn't even sure which planet to, he certainly had no money.

"Forget about it." Remi said. "It's other people's property. We are not raiding it!"

According to Remi, forgetting meant forgetting forever. According to Ren, it meant leaving it till later. Ren hadn't asked what it meant according to Michelle but she was there to tell. Ren thought he would pretend to fall asleep but he was genuinely dozing when Michelle shook him whispering into his ear: "Ren, hey Ren! Get up, it's time to go!"

"Remi said we shouldn't!" Ren murmured.

"Remi sleeps. I added some whisky to his bear."

"Why didn't he notice?" Ren could but question, baffled.

"I added some chilly to his burger." As Ren kept looking at her with big eyes, she continued: "Look, this is for his own good. I love my Dad but sometimes it's better for parents if they don't know. They get too nervous! Hurry up, Tedd the Double-Dee is waiting outside."

"What?" Ren couldn't believe his ears. Of course, he was introduced to all the kids and he remembered that there were two Teds in Remi's group; they were eventually named Ted and Double-Dee. But, every Ted should be sleeping in his bed by then! "Michelle, have you called up the whole gang?"

"Of course not, it's just Tedd. He got permission to stay overnight. Stephen and Mike may join us at the docks. They live nearby but they might have a problem to slip out unnoticed. They have a Mom. It's much easier to fool a Dad than a Mom. Women are more cautious." Michelle explained. "You can take Dad's bike. We'll have a great night ride and you'll have your electronic waste. A good deal, isn't it?"

It wasn't! Ren didn't mean to go out with a bunch of kids at that late hour: "Wait, Michelle, we're not going anywhere. It's dangerous. Seriously! There are illegal Bakugan battles held in this area and those people – they're up to no good."

Michelle wasn't impressed.

"So what? We have had night rides before. They don't care about us. They're making fireworks and some noise in vacant warehouses but they never pay attention. They only care about the police."

Ren swallowed nervously. He had to make a decision. Using children as a cover was disgusting but Michelle was right, it might work. Plus, the sooner he would get a proper computer, the faster he could resume his campaign from scratch. Ren sighed and nodded: obviously, he should go for that night ride!

Remi's garage was situated deep into the supposed industrial part of the town. Except, industries were not blooming; it was rather like their life had ended even before it started properly. Most of the buildings were brand new and wore "To Let" sign and the construction sites frozen in different stages of work were seen here and there. Ren thought that the mind-changing City Council probably forced many people to abort their plans and move out. At night, this area looked particularly forgotten and somehow outlandish. Street lights were rare; strange noises and shifting illumination mingled with the darkness, emerging from unknown sources like operating warehouses or maybe something more threatening. Ren looked around guardedly, hoping they'd remain in safe distance from the mysterious gamblers he had unfortunately approached too close the previous time.

The kids were not scared. They were excited!

"This is the coolest place!" Michelle knew every corner on this spot of Earth and sounded proud about it. "These sites are great to ride over tubes and concrete blocks. It can give you the thrill! We often train during the dark hours because then you can't see well and have to trust your instincts. Yeah, and there are less people around!"

"That's right, no adults to make a fuss!" Tedd agreed. He was a stocky honey-blonde boy with freckles, a bit smaller than Michelle despite that they were the same age. Apparently, he had to push himself to prove that he was as good as Michelle: every freckle on his nose looked determined!

Ren tried to focus on riding his bicycle. It felt much better when he could trust his instincts, not Remi's instructions but still, he was a bit nervous. He had borrowed Remi's bike without permission and was afraid to damage it occasionally. There was quite a way to make while they crossed the whole industrial area to reach the harbor where the recycler's office was. Earthians were meticulous when it was about used electronics. They gathered it together and locked it up so that no one could harm himself – or herself, in Michelle's case. Alas, they tried in vain!

"I know that warehouse very well." Michelle kept chatting while she cycled ahead of them. "They have containers to jump from! There's a fence from one side only and there's access from the docks. Come, let's ride up here!"

Before they rode up the dock, somebody else jumped down the dock yelling madly. Tedd roared back on top of his lungs; Ren didn't know how it happened but he stopped so suddenly that the front wheel went up it the air, flipped around, and then crushed into the nearest wall – a bitter disappointment. He had so hoped it wouldn't happen!

"Hi, Mike! Where's Stephen?" Michelle kept cool while Ren got his breath back and pulled his bike up. The yeller was the smallest kid from Remi's group, Michael. He was only ten and didn't do stunts. He usually came to watch his big brother.

"Steve's sleeping. I turned off his buzzer." That obviously meant the big brother wasn't coming and the little one seemed pretty happy with that. Something about him reminded Dan Kuso; Ren thought it had to be the haircut except Mike's hair was darker and even bushier than Dan's. "You know, Stephen snores. Mom usually comes to listen at the bedroom door if we're all right. When she hears him snoring she thinks we're fine and goes back to sleep!"

"You're a stupid set of brothers." Tedd said. "You should record his snoring and leave the loop player on!"

"Shut up, Double-Dee!" Mike kicked him.

"You shut up, Mickey!" Tedd punched him back.

"Don't call him Mickey!" Michelle took the side of the smallest. "That's not what friends do!"

Tedd bit his tongue and changed the strategy:

"You can't ride up on the dock, little boy!" He rode ahead, while Mike followed him pushing his bike and shouting: "Wait!" For a few chilling moments, Ren expected a big splash to follow. Thankfully, it didn't.

"It's not nice of Mike to do that to Steve!" Michelle shook her head, frowning. "If I had a brother, I'd treat him better!"

"Why can't friends call him Mickey?" Ren asked.

"His full name is Michael Moser. You can imagine that kids kept calling him Mickey Mouse all the time. He even changed schools once or twice." Michelle could tell a lot. "You know, Mike used to be rather lonely and he didn't take the divorce of parents very well. That's what Stephen says. Don't tell him that I told you! Their Mom was very worried. Little Michael was only interested in Bakugan so she found a job in Bakugan City and moved here to make him happy. Stephen wasn't that delighted at first but then he discovered city biking. He's fine now."

"Sounds like, they have a loving Mom." Ren said quietly.

"Oh, she's a darling! We even hoped she might get together with my Dad but they're both too busy with their lives to find time for a romance. At least that's what my Dad says." Michelle sighed. "See the containers that say _Electronic Waste_? That's for you. I'll go and look up the boys before they kill each other!"

The front yard of the warehouse was rather well lit at the dock side but the further end where the voices of kids were heard was all in dusk. There was a vast storage area all around the building; bigger and smaller boxes were piled up until roof-high. Ren could imagine why this place was perfect for stunt riding. He used his scent to spy for the content of the boxes and tried to peer into where possible. He had borrowed some utensils from Remi's garage to make a peephole and soon enough he discovered a huge container with the used electronics he needed. It wasn't even closed properly because it was only half-full and Ren slipped in to collect the stuff. He could still hear kids outside. Instead of trying some deadly stunts they were playing peek-a-boo; and, as Ren's backpack filled with the desired spare parts, he finally started to calm down. It wasn't that bad. He must have been exaggerating all dangers!

If not that tickly feeling at the back of his neck: Ren emerged out of the container to face a black toy-size Bakugan popping out of a dimensional cat door.

"Linehalt!" Ren gasped. "You should stay at Sauros's and look after the girl!"

"I apologize. We were worried!" Linehalt said in his deep voice. "We couldn't detect you. The whole area is covered by uniform radiation so intensely that it works as a smoke screen for every Bakugan activity. They definitely have killed more than one Bakugan to create it! Only when you got here, we finally discovered you. Of course, you told me not to come but the fact that you were in a box was suspicious. Sauros wanted me to check."

Ren felt cold sweat running down. If Sauros could detect him then possibly others could, too! He had to react fast:

"Look, I'm fine! Now get back and wait until I'll call you. Hurry!"

"Ren, listen –"

"Do it!" Ren shouted. Linehalt made a deep sigh and summoned the miniature dimension opening again right in front of the big eyes of kids who had run at the noise.

"Wow, cool! He passed to another dimension!" Little Mike jumped with excitement.

"C'mon, it's just Bakugan." Michelle grimaced.

"Look, there's one more!" Tedd indicated towards the top of the opposite container. Ren gasped. Teleportation was bringing someone bigger this time – someone person-sized. That couldn't be good and it wasn't.

"I know who he is!" Mike yelled. "He's a villain!"

**About this chapter:**

**Reference: **_The chapter may refer to a previous SoW story (Bakugans "killed" by making them dissolve into free energy). _**Themes: Bakugan technologies, Ren's mission. Characters: **_(featured)_** Ren Krawler, Michelle Papillon (OC), Remi Papillon (OC), Michael Moser (OC), Tedd "Double-Dee" (OC), Linehalt;**_ (referred)_** Dan Kuso, Stephen Moser (OC), Ted (OC), Sauros Gothem (OC)**


	14. Conflict Territory

"His name is Stoica! He's Gundalian. This is his human form!" Little Mike shared his knowledge aloud.

"No kidding." Tedd grimaced.

"How about me? What a shame that my Human shape never had a go in the anime show!" Another voice joined the conversation from the warehouse roof behind Ren's back. He turned right in time to watch the speaker switching to Gundalian looks and back.

"You're Airzel! You two were in the third season of Bakugan anime show. You died!" Mike honestly replied.

"It's only a show! They don't die." Michelle moaned while the humanized Gundalians reacted with villainous snicker. Ren took a deep breath, fighting the feeling that he was but a cartoon that existed in kids' imagination only. He kind of always knew he could run into his old compatriots while on the Earth but this was the worst timing ever.

"He what?" Stoica asked, laughing. "Who are we?"

"You're dead villains!" Mike said and made a grumpy face.

"What a big talk from a little boy who will see his Bakugan go!" Airzel made his best evil grin.

"The Bakugan's gone already, you stupid." Tedd giggled.

"Kids, get lost!" Ren said as coldly as possible, glaring at his old colleagues. "We need to have a talk alone."

"Why, we will back you up!" Michelle protested.

"Stop scaring little children, Zizoo!" Stoica had calmed down at last. "Or, put yourself together and scare them better!"

"I might." Airzel said, lifting a weapon. Ren winced. From bad to worse! Those two hadn't changed since their last meeting. Airzel was holding a one-hand operated machine pistol, not a bazooka this time, but it was still awful enough. In a Six Element Galaxy, Earthly weapons didn't work with the same force due to peculiarities of gravitation that made combustion and other mechanics less effective. On the Earth though, one tiny bullet thrown by a miniature firearm could take a life. "So, Ren, should take down you? Or, should I take down one of these sweet little children first?"

Luckily, the little children were not living their first day on this crazy planet.

"What to do when a terrorist attacks?" Tedd asked.

"Split and hide!" Michelle shouted. The very next moment three bicycles were left alone on the spot where three kids on bikes had been standing a second ago!

"At least that much Humans teach their children at school!" Ren exhaled with relief.

"We know and we are prepared!" Stoica sneered, raising his left arm. There was a specific card-holding appliance attached. Ren remembered he had seen something similar in old photographs of Dan and Marucho. "Do you know what it is? I guess you do. These cards were created to cope with low B-radiation levels in certain regions of the Earth. We bought heaps of them cheaply because they were supposed to be out-of-date. A good deal because they're in fact handy! Some of them can take us for a travel or, after minor improvement, move items for us and provide the access to our gun collection any time." Stoica activated the card. Icons of military hardware gleamed up in the air.

"We borrowed this idea from GTA. They say games emulate the life. Why shouldn't life be like a game then, especially if we can make it to?" Airzel added. Ren swallowed. He was lost for words.

"Ren Krawler sweating with fear, what a lovely sight." Stoica licked his lips as if he could taste his pleasure while he went through the list of weaponry. "I've been missing it so much since old good days. Fear used to be quite common once. Remember, Ren? How do you think, which one should I take? In the extraterrestrial village where we spent our youth, a mighty Bakugan meant everything. On the Earth, the attributes of power are more specific but they all have one thing in common. They enable us to kill! So, I can pick a grenade launcher or a flamethrower and blow up this whole place with all the children here. Or, I can choose something lighter so that we have a talk like two good cowboys?" Stoica took a Western style revolver that virtualized in his hand and threw it up in the air, giggling.

"Hey, slow down! It's loaded!" Airzel jumped on the pile of boxes to hide behind the top one. Ren gritted his teeth to keep cool. Those two were clearly aiming to kill someone because of pure swag!

"Or, both!" Stoica closed the menu, ending up with a revolver in one hand and a grenade in the other.

"He didn't have this in the anime." A tiny voice said next to Ren. The young Gundalian held his breath. Little Mike had found his safest place in the shadow of the container Ren was standing on!

"Who said it? Who's that squeaky voice?" Airzel growled. "Shall we rewrite the anime for you?"

"My voice isn't squeaky!" Mickey Not-a-Mouse screamed out. "I'll tell my big brother and then you will be in trouble!"

That was it. Airzel and Stoica burst out laughing uncontrollably.

"Oh dear! Should I bother?" Stoica uttered breathless.

Ren nodded. The merriment had completely taken away the attention of thugs but Ren had remained alert. He listened closely trying to detect kids' location and figure out a plan how to lure away Airzel and Stoica. For a while, his senses had been signalizing that there was more movement in the dark than a couple of kids could make and finally he saw a proof.

"Maybe you should bother about red points on your T-shirt." He said.

"No shit!" Stoica's fun turned into anger within an instant. Airzel noticed that he was at a gunpoint too and omitted a few swear words that Ren hoped kids wouldn't memorize. Tiny red laser lines crossed the darkness from different positions on the roofs and walls: they were surrounded.

"Swearing won't help. You can try to take me down. Maybe you'll succeed if you're fast but I have enough men here to make your end hundred percent certain." A tall figure emerged out of the shadow and stepped on the roof as if it was the most normal pathway. The man wasn't carrying a weapon but he had a confidence of a commander about him. Ren dropped his eyes. It was the same figure that he had spotted walking its dark ways the night before. He had looked into that face after he had entered the door that he better shouldn't but there was also something new. The dark all-hiding cloak was gone. The stranger was wearing black-and-gray tight-fitting top and trousers and long startlingly blue locks fell freely down his shoulders.

"This is Gus Grav! He was a villain but then he changed sides. He's good!" Mike commented from his cover.

Airzel and Stoica couldn't help laughing again.

"Good boy Gus! Nice to meet you." Airzel coughed out.

"Shut up before I shoot you." Gus Grav wasn't amused. "You mutants have crossed the border! The scum like you should keep in the city centre where you belong. This is my territory. I give you five seconds to disappear! Count one…"

Judging from the speed how Airzel and Stoica grabbed their transportation cards, he wasn't joking. Judging from their words, they thought he was:

"Oh, excuse us blue-haired fairy!" Stoica cringed mockingly, dissolving in the air. "We didn't mean to interfere. We only came to see an old friend. You can always meet a compatriot in Cameo Club, Ren!"

"It's a fairy I hear it from!" Gus retorted angrily. Ren felt a genuine relief when both Gundalians were gone. He was still in danger but his reputation had a better chance. Had they shot dead Ren and each other, with that selection of extravaganza looks the police would probably think about a passion crime with three fairies competing for his young love.

"Yeah great, well done!" Little Mike skipped forward excitedly.

"Wait, stay where you are!" Ren gasped with shock.

"Why? Gus is fine. He changed sides just like you did!" Mike didn't get it. "You probably don't know. He was in Season 2 but you were in Season 3. You two never met!"

Ren winced. Little Mike had no idea how wrong he was about the two never meeting each other. They had met quite recently and Ren wasn't forgotten: a handful of aimless red points moved to stop on Ren's chest as a grave confirmation.

**About this chapter:**

**References to anime: **_BBB S3 E22_** (Stoica shows his Human form), also refers to technologies seen in**_ BBB S1&amp;2_**. Other references: Computer game GTA.** _The chapter may also refer to a previous SoW story (Airzel and Stoica visit Ren after S4Arc1)_**_._ Theme: What happened to Airzel and Stoica? Characters: **_(featured)_** Ren Krawler, Michelle Papillon (OC), Michael Moser (OC), Tedd "Double-Dee" (OC), Airzel, Stoica, Gus Grav;**_ (referred)_** Dan Kuso, Marucho Marukura**


	15. Enter the Gundalian

There was little choice left at a gunpoint but Ren could only blame on himself. He had had his time thinking the night before while he waited in shadows. The tall black-cloaked figure had disappeared from the sight but Ren could still hear the footsteps that tempted him into the darkness. So there was a game. Should he gamble? It could be a pure coincidence but it could also be a shortcut to everything he wanted. Quietly, all ears and eyes, Ren followed the pace of the stranger in a safe distance. The night seemed to lose its stillness by every step he made. Echoes created by other distant feet lingered over empty streets. Abrupt whispers ricocheted from high walls of forsaken factory buildings. Something was going on! After a block, Ren stopped. It might be dangerous. He could tell apart when a heavy gate opened and closed and see the roof of the pavilion it probably belonged to. He was close enough. It was better to stay in a cover, a tiny side-street where the emergency light above the cornice left him under a fine black shade.

The stranger had held his step. Had he reached his destination? Was it a meeting place, or an entrance? Ren hoped for a word but there was nearly none. He captured the name of "Master" but it was obviously a greeting answered by a gesture. The night people avoided revealing their voices as well as their faces; Ren noticed a few passersby wearing capes of different styles, from theatrical dominoes to hooded jackets. Just in case, Ren put his cyclist hood on. He might need to merge with the crowd.

"Gus!" A nervous voice broke the rule of silence and so did the sound of several pairs of feet gathering hastily. "I brought you juice in a box."

"Good, Shigeru!" A note of sarcasm was present in this seemingly kind response. "Is there a hope that you have brought what belongs to me?"

"No – not really." Shigeru stammered. "I've been in trouble lately but I'll make it right. Please, let me play! Let me borrow a Bakugan! I will win this time. I'll take the prize and pay everything back!"

Mocking laughter made Ren think that the answer will be a no and it was:

"You owe me the participation fee from the previous time when you swore the same. Bring me the money! I mean money, not the coins you can scrabble in slot-machines where you steal juice cardboards from!" Shigeru groaned tetchily and Gus went on. "You're losing the point of this game. It's not for babies! It's for serious people who can make stakes. Bring the money! Bring a Bakugan or get lost!"

"You can't treat me like that!" Shigeru exclaimed, kicking at the wall in anger. "You have to give me a chance!"

"Get off me, Shigeru! You're such a loser." Gus sneered and Ren could feel the gust of wind when the door was shut close leaving but muffled curses outside.

"Damned, what now?"

"What what? Same as usual!"

A slight gleam over the rooftops took Ren's attention. Had the game started? Hurriedly, he turned on the BakuSmart and tuned it for the data from Sauros's UB detector. Like every place with strong B-radiation activity, it was easy to find. Ren scanned the hall where Bakugan attack was going on. There was more than just two Bakugans; there was quite a crowd watching and most of the spectators were colored by B-radiation like constant Bakugan partners. Ren was surprised how many of them owned several Bakugan of different attributes. Something else startled him more though. The building was surrounded by a chain of people; there were several at the entrance and Ren concluded they were guards but the most significant was the radiation that made them visible. It was the grayish uniform mix that characterized an auxiliary dimension. Who were they? Where were they from? Who was the organizer of this game?

A sudden blast shook the ground under him and blew all measurement tables over the top. Ren gasped. He had seen records like this before. It had happened in Bakugan Interspace and then in Jesse's place. Was it really happening again?

The city at night proved to be a very wrong place to get distracted. The distraught steps that had surrounded Gus moments before approached rapidly. Before Ren realized that the shiny gadget screen had made him a target, a blow found him. It had to be a well trained person; Ren was instantly off his feet. There was no time to take a breath. He was obviously crowded; several hands seized his arms from both sides. The screen of his BakuSmart flickered in the air as it was torn off his wrist. The hands pulled him up to swing him back and thrust him against the wall heavily. It was supposed to black out a person and it did.

Dizzy, Ren realized that he was lying flat-out on the pavement.

"Get the purse, quickly!" It was Shigeru's coarse whisper. "Get the Bakugan!"

Ren heard an "ouch" as Linehalt probably popped open hurting somebody's fingers. It was like a signal from inside, an energy boost that helped Ren to get one of his hands loose and punch the body above him. The pain signalized that his fist had met a bone, probably a jaw.

"Dammed!" The injured lisped. "Can't you do him?"

Ren turned just in time to escape a bad kick in face. It had to be adrenalin; suddenly the pain was gone and he was able to visualize the sweating, breathing bodies around him as if he could see them clearly. There were four of them. Ren grabbed the ankle of the kicker to make him fall and kicked at the guy who was leaning over him. In tenths of seconds three of his four attackers had something to cry about and Ren jumped up to shake away the fourth, who was still seizing his arm.

He needed space to do this; unwontedly, he stepped into the light. The next thing he faced was shock in the eyes of the kid who was still pulling at his sleeve. Ren got it loose effortlessly and snarled.

"Run!" Shigeru shouted. Ren caught a glimpse of the horror-stricken pale face in the square contour of black hairdo, a shout still on his lips before all four attackers sprinted away aghast. Ren remained frozen: at the end of his sleeve there was a hand covered with the rough, metallic segment of Gundalian skin!

"That's okay. It can happen spontaneously. It's self-preservation." He heard the calm voice of Linehalt. "It's over, Ren. You can be Human again!"

Ren nodded, gasping for air.

"I'm fine. I just – didn't expect that."

"Who are you?" Two unfriendly figures approached, attracted by the noise. The dudes wore black clothes and face covers like ninjas and were carrying guns. Ren figured they had to be the guards.

"I'm – I'm Human." He uttered, raising his arms. His tanned warm Human hands were back; they were just trembling badly. Ren stepped forward and did his best to breathe evenly. He had to work on this. He had to try harder to remain Human no matter what. "I have a Bakugan. I want to play the game!"

"Have you brought the participation fee?" The watchman asked suspiciously.

Ren swallowed. His jacket was open and his purse was gone just like his BakuSmart.

"No – I'm sorry I don't have it but I have a very strong Bakugan! I can fight for the prize. Can I talk to Gus, please? I'm – I'm not in debt."

Guarding ninjas exchanged sights. Then, one of them indicated the direction for Ren with his gun while the other kept him on target. The decision was made. Ren was in the game whatever it meant.

**About this chapter:**

**Reference to anime: **_BBB S3 E12_** (Neo sacrifices himself giving his power to Drago). Other references: **_The chapter may refer to a previous SoW story (Shape-shifting features; Bakugans dissolve into free energy)_**. Themes: Alternative Bakugan games. Characters: **_(featured)_** Ren Krawler, Gus Grav, Shigeru (OC), Linehalt;**_ (referred)_** Sauros Gothem (OC)**


	16. The Blind Card

The pavilion was designed to roof over a huge factory that was once meant to work in several levels. It never happened and the empty building had become a home for illegal game lovers. In the middle of the pavilion, the blasts had swept away any floor divisions creating a perfect spare space for Bakugan battles ruins of which still fumed after the last encounter. What was left of former second and third floors made handy side galleries where spectators could watch their midnight show and make stakes: at the end of the hall on the highest level there was a blackboard with notes where most eager fans gathered at.

Gus was there, enjoying his juice from the box. Ren's tension grew by every step he made as guardians ushered him through the masked crowd. There was something about Gus Grav that made him look like the uncrowned king of this theatre. Gus didn't mind to stand out while everyone else tried to remain unnoticed; the cloak he was wearing rather underlined than hid the tallness and symmetry of his stature and his speech was louder and more arrogant than other voices. The most significant though was the way the others moved around him, both showing interest and keeping a safe distance.

"This kid wanted to talk to you. He says he knows you!" The soldier pushed Ren forward with the top of his gun.

"This is the first time I see him." Gus took another sip of juice through the straw. "Shoot him if you want!"

"Please, I have something important to say!" Ren exclaimed. "I have to play this game!"

"Why should it be important for me?" Gus sneered.

"You can help me. I can do it for you. I have no money but I can win the tournament for you and put the prize at your feet because I only want fame!"

"Hear that?" Gus chuckled. "What a bold pretender! The Master will be amazed when I'll tell him about it."

Ren felt a cold rush through his spine. Was it the same Master he was looking for?

"How do you know about me and Bakugan Duels?" Gus took a closer look at Ren.

"I heard from somebody called Shigeru." Ren didn't lie. He just didn't tell all truth.

"That bragger!" Gus hissed angrily.

"Please, give me a chance! I'll do better than him!" Ren insisted.

"Well, I see a Darkus Bakugan. Maybe your confidence is not without reason." Gus leaned forward. Hastily, Ren made Linehalt wrap into a ball and hid him in his pocket but it was too late. Gus was interested already.

"Did Shigeru tell you about the rules?" He asked, grinning.

"Should he?"

"So you don't know a thing. Why doesn't it surprise me?" Gus sniffed derisively. "You see, Bakugan Duels are different. They're much better! They make other Bakugan battles feel like time wasting. The strongest Bakugan wins but do we need an hour to find out? Here, we have made it riskier and simpler than that. Bakugan play it one-on-one only and play it blind!"

"What?" Ren didn't get it at once.

A transparent slightly shiny card flickered up in the air and landed in the palm of Gus's hand.

"This is called Blind Card. Each player who pays the participation fee gets a Blind Card. This gate card enables you to enter the game. The first Blind Card that is played keeps the strength of player's Bakugan undisclosed. This Bakugan is called the Challenger. The Blind Card of the second player allows him to enter the duel but remains unused. Bakugan and all power boosts of the second player are disclosed and visible for everyone. That Bakugan is called the Pretender and his partner has the advantage to call the gate open when his Bakugan is ready. It's like usual in the sense that you put in the game all that makes your Bakugan stronger except there's no difference between before, or after, or during the battle, just as you have no worries about attributes. Gate opens and bang! All what's piled up on the table is activated and we know the winner within seconds."

"But – what's the prize?"

"After the gate opens, the first Blind Card self-destroys taking with it the whole energy of the weakest Bakugan, which rolls to the winner's feet." Gus smiled. "The winner walks away with two Bakugans and the unused Blind Card that gives him another game. The one with most consecutive wins becomes the champion of the night and has the privilege to exchange his Blind Card to double amount of money or special cards or exclusive battle equipment."

Ren hesitated. It was risky indeed. Should he better teleport from this place as fast as possible? Or, should he stay and take risk of filtering in? Ren needed answers. Who was Gus's mysterious superior, the Master? Who was standing behind all this? If Bakugans were injured or killed in these games, it was Ren's task to figure out a plan how to collect proofs and send them to Bakugan Battle Brawlers. Fighting might be an ideal way to get necessary information. Given that Ren's BakuSmart was gone, it might actually be the only way. But how could he fight without his BakuSmart?

"What are you waiting for? Are you worried about you little friend?" Gus asked tauntingly.

Supporting snicker run through the hooded crowd. Ren frowned. Was it – how did they call it on the Earth, a euphemism?

"If you mean a Bakugan then not." He retorted. The giggling company around him burst out laughing loud. Gus's smile faded:

"All right, I'll give you a Blind Card but I'll do it on one condition. The first duel with you is mine!"

"Agree!" Ren exclaimed and caught the card in the flight. "I challenge you! Blind Card open!"

Ren was stunned that it really worked without a controlling gadget but it did. It perfectly spread as a transparent, slightly shiny playground that, weird enough, somehow reminded an ice hockey field. So it was going to happen. The game was his and Linehalt's to take.

"Bakugan, stand!"

**About this chapter:**

**References: **_See ch.15_**. Theme: Alternative Bakugan games. Characters: **_(featured)_** Ren Krawler, Gus Grav; **_(referred)_** Shigeru (OC), Linehalt**


	17. The Sacrifice Card

Astounded, Ren watched how the tall black figure of Linehalt got caught in the flight by protective rays of the Blind Card. The beams took hold of him, seized him motionless, and positioned him on the furthest end of the field.

"Linehalt, you all right?"

The Bakugan didn't answer. The spectators behind Ren's back laughed their heads off.

"You have to step on the playground to communicate with your Bakugan, smartass!" Gus coughed out. Too anxious to become angry, Ren jumped on the Blind Field and run to Linehalt. The Darkus Bakugan was standing stock-still, locked in a rectangular capsule that made him look like an object in a glass laboratory cabinet.

"Do you hear me, Linehalt? How are you keeping?"

"I can't move but otherwise I'm fine." The Bakugan answered in a low voice. The sound was weird as if it was coming through a tube – many tubes.

"Gus is an ass." Ren omitted, cautiously watching his opponent. Gus Grav kept chatting with his companions with no response or even eyesight thrown at Ren. Apparently, the outsiders were unable to see or hear them.

"Is he? Watch what he is doing!" Apparently, Linehalt didn't get that it was but a sound check. Or, he was too interested in what was going on.

"Master Gus, are you going to use Vulcan?" One of his fans asked.

"No, it's not worth it. My second best will deal with this perfectly!" Gus took out a Bakugan ball. "Blind Card open! Borivolt, stand!"

Like a lightwave, the new card spread over the field and disappeared. A giant horned Haos Bakugan warrior stood up opposing them.

"Now, let's set the table for a little feast!" Gus sneered, taking out a pack of cards.

"Observe the middle!" Linehalt whispered. Ren nodded. The field had changed after the second card was added. A centre line had appeared that also worked as a scoreboard for players, showing their G-points and properties added at each side. "Am I the Challenger? Why does my G-score say zero?"

"Pretender's score was initially zero as well." Ren watched Gus's every move. "Gus added a normal Haos gate card to activate Borivolt's Gs. That's how it's supposed to be. Players add cards and equipment to enable more Gs for the countdown. Unfortunately I can't do it because my BakuSmart is gone."

"Do you have a plan?" Linehalt asked calmly.

"My plan is to cheat and run." Ren sighed. "I reckon they can't see that we have nothing. Our Gs are hidden. Eventually we will lose and the field will bring you to the winner but there's a trick. I don't think this game can destroy your bound with me that you gained after the fusion. Use it and open immediately! Who knows in what insulated locker he keeps his supply of Bakugans. Then, open a dimension door as close to me as you can get. If I'm not around, go alone and wait me at Sauros's. His place the safest. Is it clear?"

"'Got it." Linehalt confirmed. Then he added:

"That guy is also a cheater. He's about to add another Bakugan!"

"He might combine them to get more Gs." Ren stepped forward to the centre line to take a proper look. Had Dylan made Bakugan Combinations viral so that illegal gamers had them already? The consequences might be unpredictable then.

But no! Gus took a card out of the pack and his fans reacted with awe:

"Whoa! A Sacrifice Card!"

A sacrifice? So it was true! The measurements had really brought Ren the message about sacrificed or self-sacrificing Bakugan. Ren gasped nervously. He had to regain his gadget and bring the recorded proofs to Bakugan Battle Brawlers. It was serious! Bakugans were killed in these games.

"I can't stay aside when Sacrifice Cards are played!" Gus was smiling and absolutely comfortable with what was going to happen. "I've been thinking for a while who should be the next to evolve. I think that old good Voltie deserves to be taken to a higher level. I'm still having fun when I let him fight!"

"Whom will you sacrifice?" Another fan asked.

"What I like about Sacrifice Cards is, they make Bakugan Traps useful in duels." Gus explained with pleasure. "I can convert Aquos to Haos and then pump the energy into Borivolt!"

"Look, I can't watch it doing nothing!" Ren turned to Linehalt. "I have to warn this Bakugan!"

"Choose your words carefully. She's a Lady!" Linehalt said, staring lovingly at the new opponent. Ren followed his sight and gaped. He hadn't instantly recognized the whitened water Bakugan that rose above the white-golden gleam of her Sacrifice Card. He should though!

"Titania!" Ren crossed the centre line to get closer. "Can you hear me? You have to step off that card. It will kill you!"

Wild laughter from spectators showed that not only Titania could hear him on the disclosed side of the field.

"I can't believe!" Gus exclaimed, laughing. "Once again, we've got an idiot who tries to talk a Bakugan out of a battle! Those fools never learn."

Ren was well aware that Gus could be right. Ren had parted his ways with Titania; she might be transformed, renamed, brainwashed, whatever. There was no guarantee that his words would ever reach her.

"Titania, remember me?" He tried again, ignoring the giggle behind his back. The Bakugan remained tranquil, pale, and indifferent. Ren took a deep breath. He shouldn't give up that easy. Linehalt was right. She was a Lady!

"Titania, I love you!" He exclaimed. It caused at least a move. The mermaid Bakugan extended her giant hand and picked Ren up to lift him at her eye level. Her sight was unfriendly to say the least.

"Who are you to talk about love?" The snakes of her hair hissed at him with animosity.

"I'm Ren Krawler." He tried to get an eye contact. It was complicated. Each of her eyes had a dozen of pupils that mirrored Ren's face. "I care for you. You deserve better than that!"

"Do I?" The voice was strangely solemn. "What can be better than a sacrifice?"

"Yeah, tell him, baby!" Gus cheered at her. "Show him the team spirit! There's no victory without a sacrifice!"

Ren tried again, putting in his words all his concern:

"Titania, wait! You don't understand. It will be the end of you!"

"Who doesn't understand? – I?" The deep sound flew from her whitened mermaid lips and her hair snakes raised heads in protest. "I have been there, Ren. I have done that and it made me happier than anything in my life. I never asked you to bring me back! You made me believe it was but a dream but Jesse told me the truth. He told me that it really happened. He told me the Heliopolite legend. It says, when it's our time to die, we Bakugan sacrifice ourselves. You see, Ren, the legend is true! My time has come and I'm here to fulfill my destiny."

"Yes, that's your destiny! Go make me stronger, girl!" Gus snapped his fingers.

"No, Titania, it's not. I don't believe that!" Ren protested while Titania put him back on the ground. "You're with people who can't be trusted! They kill Bakugans in numbers. Gus is simply using you!"

Gus's supporters were whistling and booing but Ren didn't care. He was rather worried about Titania's reaction.

"So what? What if I want to be used?" The mermaid Bakugan frowned. "Who are you to judge? You told me about trust and the unity of our team but then you gave me away like I was an old toy. I will always remain a part of Gus's victory this time! I won't be left behind ever again."

"Right, become immortal with me and Borivolt, baby!" Gus shouted and applauded her. Borivolt snarled and stomped his feet. "What's the name of that guy – Ren? Ah no, his name is Loser! He will cry you a river."

Ren had to think fast. What did he know about females? What would they find irresistible?

"Don't you even want to know whom I really want to be with?" He asked in a slow voice.

A wave ran through the body of mermaid from her hair to the top of her fin-adorned snake tail and she turned away proudly, hissing at him her answer:

"Why should I care if you pick a Gundalian or a Neathian chick in the end?"

"What makes you think it won't be you?" Ren stepped closer and kept looking at her persistently.

"Now, that's interesting." Gus giggled and his supporters joined the merriment. "Sure like hell he's a liar!"

"Don't play these games with me, Ren!" Titania grasped him in the palm of her hand again and her touch was notably less gentle. Ren was fine with that. At least, she paid attention. "I want no more deceit!"

"Throw him away, Titania!" Gus shouted and the fans around him cheered.

"I will only tell you truth." Ren swallowed, trying to focus on her eyes and ignore the snake heads around him. "We feel love but we don't know if we're destined to be together or for how long. We never know. That's the truth."

Some snake heads of Titania's hair gave him a nod. Others just hissed and glared.

"I know that you trust your destiny." Ren went on. "I do believe in mine, Titania. Our destiny is like a road. It leads to the ones we love and then it takes a different turn. We never know. It led me to you and I instantly knew you're special but then other things happened. I and Jesse, we both loved you but Jesse needed you more. You were the only one who could save him. I'm sorry I didn't ask you but I hoped you'd understand. That's how it was. But this is not the end of the road!"

Titania wagged her snake tail from one side to another like a whip and said nothing.

"You see, I've met many people and Bakugan, and Gundalian girls, and Neathian girls on my way. I have loved them or hated them. But I can't tell who's the most important for me or whom I have loved most until I reach the end of the road. I can't deny I hope it would be a lover or a child. All of my kin hope so but my destiny may take a turn and it could be my travel and my Bakugan. Would it be you? The truth is, I don't know. But I love you and I'm sure we mean something for each other. We can go from here reunited or you can die here. It's up to you to make a choice. So, how do you truly feel? Is it the end? Do you know whom you have loved most? Or, should we go together and find out?"

Titania took her time thinking, motionless. She was holding Ren on an open hand and the snakes of her hair levitated in the air, eyes closed, still.

"Love me, baby!" Gus shouted. "I want your sacrifice! Go, you're my war machine!"

"I still see the light in front of me but you're standing on my way. That can't be a coincidence." Titania put Ren down tenderly. "It must be my destiny! Sorry, Gus. I'm not a machine. Prepare, Ren! I'm coming."

"That's enough. GATE OPEN!" Gus yelled on top of his lungs. Simultaneously, Ren raised his hand. The blast threw him up; but before that, the familiar sapphire-blue ball escaped the trap and found the way to the safety provided by his fingers. Ren noticed Linehalt's black ball furling up, down, and up again bouncing towards Gus. Then, Ren hit the ground heavily, dashing against the side of the second floor passage.

It took some time and effort for Ren to get air back in his lungs and climb on the floorboards properly. It was clearly a wasted time; Gus wasn't pleased by this kind of victory at all:

"You ruined my Sacrifice Card, you damned Bakugan whisperer! Get him! – Ouch!" Linehalt had developed a perfect technique to spring open right in somebody else's fist! Next moment, he rocketed up, looking for his partner. Ren groaned. It was seconds too late: Gus's ninjas were about to get him first.

"Linehalt, do it! Do it where you are!" Ren shouted, kicking away the nearest guard to gain time. Hurriedly, Linehalt opened the interdimensional gate right where he was, in the air well above the fuming battlefield. Ren punched the face that stood across the way and tossed Titania into the entry. "Go! I'll join you later!"

It was an optimistic statement because he was crowded by a pack of guards. At least Linehalt did what he was told and slammed the dimension door. Ren closed his eyes and gave up resistance, trying to persuade his body that it was but a temporary discomfort and there was no need to fight. He was badly afraid to lose his human form thanks to some unwanted adrenaline rush. He might be unable to get it back without the assistance of Linehalt and where would he go, trapped on the Earth with those Alien looks? It wasn't even Halloween.

More trouble was here to wake him up.

"Give him to me!" Enraged, Gus Grav grabbed Ren and shook him violently as if he wanted to shake his life out: "You thief, you think you can fool me? You'll pay for this!"

Finally, Gus pushed him away. Ren would fall but somebody behind him caught him and held him upright.

"You're not worth damaging my hands!" Gus snarled. "Hey you, bring some equipment! – What's going on?"

Ren was gaping at the same thing: the hand on his shoulder had Gundalian fingertips slipping out of a domino sleeve but it was only part of the surprise turn of his destiny. The transportations are much faster if a person is sucked in the teleportation stream of somebody else. Twilight in the place, the domino, and the cape had covered the transportation that the mysterious Gundalian was up to until it was too late. Ren was sucked into momentarily. The guards and opponents could but clutch at thin air, missing their chance. Was it his salvation or the worst confrontation he might imagine, Ren was about to face it alone.

**About this chapter:**

**References: **_See ch.15_**. Theme: Alternative Bakugan games. Characters: **_(featured)_** Ren Krawler, Gus Grav, Linehalt, Borivolt (OC), Titania (OC) **_(referred)_** Vulcan, Dylan**


	18. Private Place, Private Talk

Darkness was Ren's comfort zone and he cherished the light. What he hated was the contrast. The dazzling difference between the night on Earth and the daylight of wherever he was taken hurt his eyes and kicked his other senses out of order. Good that the face emerging next to him from behind of the mask and domino cape was friendly and gave him time.

"Well-well, looks like we have developed a nice tradition to see each other out of trouble!" Jesse Glenn said and shifted to his Human form as their eyes finally met. They were standing in a round transporter that was built in the middle of a dividing wall in a light, pleasantly furnished lobby.

"Jesse? Are we in Gundalia?"

"Does it look like Gundalia?" Jesse used his domino coat to gesture effectively towards the sunlit urban scene outside the window. "Welcome to my Vestal home, Ren. It's a shame I never invited you before!"

Ren was sure he had heard about Vestal but he couldn't instantly remember what it was.

"I thought you might move to New Vestroia."

"It's nearly the same. These two have some common history." Jesse grinned. Ren instantly recalled where he knew the name of Vestal from. Marucho had mentioned it when telling him about previous Brawlers' missions. Probably Brawlers had informed Jesse, too. "New Vestroia is beautiful but it has a problem to provide certain facilities. That's why the Non-Bakugan inhabitants of Bakugan universe prefer Vestal. I have to admit it's a little overpopulated as a result but otherwise it's cozy, especially for those who can afford a personal skyscraper!"

It wasn't just a house that Jesse had; it was also a butler. A young, waistcoat-and-tie wearing guy with bluish gray hair collected Jesse's masking clothes and greeted Ren shyly.

"A bath, Sir?"

"That's a great idea, Bronko!" Jesse gave him a smile. The kid blushed. He obviously had enormous respect for his master. "What do you say about a spa afternoon, Ren? You look worn-out. Let's please our Human bodies! Water is something that Vestals know how to make a use of."

Dazzled, Ren gave a nod.

It was surreal, to soak in a bubble bath in the spa compartment of Jesse's Vestal home just minutes after the drama they went through in Bakugan City.

"Champagne, Sir?" Bronko offered.

"No, please, I'd prefer some water – drinking water." Ren hurriedly said. "How comes that you have it all, Jesse?"

"It's simple. Thank you, Bronko!" Jesse took a glass of sparkling drink. "You know that after the defeat of Barodius I collaborated with Nurzak's government as a talent scout for Academy of Peace. Actually, I had several ideas about peaceful use of Bakugan that were not favored by the council. Eventually I kept some Bakugans that I found talented and developed my own project. Vestal proved to be a perfect market. They have divided opinion about Bakugan fighting but a creative use in shows caused great interest. I did some exhibitions and then, the chain reaction started. We were invited here and there and the revenue was very well. I bought this and opened my own Magical Bakugan Theatre. I was so naïve to hope to do the same in Gundalia. Alas, that planet is doomed!"

"Does anyone in Gundalia know about your career?"

"I hope not." Jesse took another sip of his drink. "This is just perfect way to avoid paying taxes! I apologize for not informing you, Ren. You're a great friend but you worked for the government and you're known for taking your duty too serious."

"So I reckon you have heard that I'm not in service anymore?" Ren took from Bronko his glass of water with floating ice cubes and emptied it in one take. His human body was probably dehydrated. Ren kept forgetting those unusual human needs.

"Yes, Hermia said that you died." Jesse answered, staring at the ceiling. It had a nice baroque-style painting of naked ladies and cupids.

"How's she?"

"She can tell you herself actually." Jesse swam over to the other side of the pool where his butler was standing. "Bring Bakugan to the theatre, Bronko! Tell them there will be a surprise!"

"Have you reunited?"

"Yes, the whole gang." Bronko was gone so Jesse refreshed his drink himself. "Don't get nervous, they can wait. They spend most of the time in the theatre anyway. We have a lot to talk about privately. Tell me, how long are you dead?"

"Since the night I found you in prison."

"So I guess you haven't heard about my unfortunate death."

"No." Ren shook his head. "How did it happen?"

"It was the same night. Those prison cells were carved into a cliff on the edge of an abyss. A horrible earthquake happened and the whole row of cells collapsed into the void. I was locked up and couldn't escape. My body wasn't found but the experts confirmed that nobody could stay alive there." Jesse told him with a satisfied gleam in his eyes. "So, what's your story? How did you die? Hermia said that the details were not revealed. The death claim was only based on the words of your friend Linus Claude."

"Sounds like you never believed it."

"I think nobody in Gundalia did." Jesse said with a smirk. "Only Neathians believe in every word of their bright knights!"

"They don't lie, actually. Linus doesn't cover me up. He believes in my death like nobody else."

"Does he?"

"Yes. He killed me!"

Jesse spat out his drink.

"That's a surprise. Why?"

"He tried to protect a secret. You're not from the world of the living anymore so I guess I can tell you. The Sacred Orb was created by a person, by someone who was dubbed the Architect of the Sun and buried in the Sacred Shrine under the Orb." Ren kept looking at Jesse persistently. The actor showed no emotion. In fact, it was a bit suspicious. Ren went on. "It's so weird. Think, if Neathia was a dark planet just like Gundalia and he constructed a miniature sun, where did he get the idea about a sun from? We have none in our galaxy."

"This bath brings me inspiration. There's something I want to play for you right now!" Jesse climbed out of the pool and put on a bathing sheet like it was a toga. "That play is awesome. It's called _Tamburlaine_. It was written by the greatest Renaissance playwright Christopher Marlowe. They say Shakespeare learned from him! Act two, episode seven: Tamburlaine has just treacherously attacked and defeated his ally, king Cosroe."

Ren flinched as if he had toothache but there was no escape from watching some acting. Jesse took a pose of the victorious with an imaginary sword and declaimed:

"_The thirst of reign and sweetness of a crown_

_That caused the eldest son of heavenly Ops_

_To thrust his doting father from his chair_

_And place himself in th'empyreal heaven_

_Moved me to manage arms against thy state."_

Ren couldn't help grimacing. He never liked theatre but this piece seemed to be particularly disgusting. Only awareness of what generously hydrated Human bodies might do in pools kept him from taking a deep breath and hiding underwater. It felt impossible that Jesse's performance might catch his interest – and then, the impossible became true:

"_What better precedent than mighty Jove?_

_Nature, that framed us of four elements_

_Warring within our breasts for regiment_

_Doth teach us all to have aspiring minds._

_Our souls, whose faculties can comprehend_

_The wondrous architecture of the world_

_And measure every wand'ring planet's course_

_Still climbing after knowledge infinite_

_And always moving as the restless spheres_

_Wills us to wear ourselves and never rest."_

Jesse froze in his final pose and peered at Ren. He had made an impression indeed: the spectator was left jaw-dropped!

"I know this fragment. Isn't there something wrong with this text?" Ren uttered at last. "Shouldn't there be six elements instead of four?"

"Well, in the Gundalian adaptation of this play there are mentioned six elements. Gundalians wouldn't understand how elements could be only four but for the Earthians, light and darkness were supposed to be immaterial." Jesse explained, taking off the sheet and sliding back into the pool with huge satisfaction on his face.

"When did you make this adaptation?"

"I didn't. It was in one of Kieran Krawler's books. You know, the Gundalian tradition doesn't mention authors but we distinguish the owners of libraries. It's supposed to be more stylish than writing. I kept thinking that he composed this play himself until I started to study the history of Earthly drama to prepare for our mission. Imagine my surprise when I realized it was but a copy!"

"I imagine." Ren slowly said. He could also imagine that Jesse's surprise wasn't overly big. The ancient Bakugan Masters in Gundalia didn't use popular means of transportation and didn't put their destinations on everybody's map. They were supposed to be wizards and loners who used Bakugans for secret purposes. They might have known the Earth for millenniums easily – or, just since Renaissance. "So it was probably his favorite piece. I can imagine that he was power-obsessed. That's why he even put a quote into _The Song of the Universe_. So what about you, Jesse? Why did you write that graffiti? Is this your favorite quote, too?"

"What graffiti? I don't remember writing this." His surprise looked genuine. Then, Jesse added: "Technically, I might. I always have a pen with me just like I have a notebook. It's a regular accessory that goes with my coat. You know, in case I need to write autographs for my fans and – yes, I might write a few graffiti while I was in prison."

"I know. There were still the remains of ink on your fingers when you pulled out that hair of yours for DNA test. However, the fragment you just read was written on a wall of a Heliopolite chapel in the Lost City in Neathia. It was the same ink."

"Did I ruin a historic memorabilia?" Jesse grimaced with disgust. "What a vandal I have been. Do you need any other proof that I was hypnotized?"

Ren didn't answer, deep in thoughts. Suddenly, a silence fell; then, Jesse exhaled with his eyes closed:

"Did you only need my hair because of the ink?"

"May I have some of your sparkling drink?" Ren's mouth was getting dry. Still eyes closed, Jesse passed the whole bottle over to him. "I found a hair next to the graffiti and compared the samples. Both were yours and there were also news. By the time you were sent to the Lost City, some foreign DNA was implanted in you. These cells were obviously rejected by your system. They were damaged and gone less in the second sample but I put the fragments together and I figured out what it was. It was Neathian DNA. I guess they experimented to create spies that could shape-shift to Neathian form and get through the DNA safety devices like the Third Shield. Do you remember why they sent you to the Lost City?"

"Nope." Jesse took the bottle from Ren and drank some straight from the neck. "It doesn't surprise me though. I used to have sequences of strange dreams. I thought it was because I was obsessed with _The Song of the Universe_ project but apparently it was something else."

"What kind of dreams?" Jesse didn't answer but Ren just couldn't stop asking. "And the second fragment that you wrote: _Subterra and Ventus make objects move or stand. Pyrus and Aquos have power to destroy or create. Darkus and Helios miraculously change the shape or cheat the time. The wondrous supremacy of heavenly spheres is infinite_. Where is that from?"

Jesse winced and shrugged his shoulders and went for the answer at last:

"It might be from an essay about _The Song of the Universe_ that I wrote when I was a student. Remember, Kieran Krawler never mentioned Bakugan or their attributes in his poem? Allegories aside, he just talked about the universe ruled by forces coming from six planets. When I found out about Marlowe, I got an idea. The Earthians believed that there were four elements that built their universe and all of them were material. What if old Kieran also believed that all six forces were elements that the whole world consisted of, except all of them were immaterial? In that case, Water, Fire, Earth, Wind, Light, and Darkness are but symbols we use for visualization purposes and they have nothing to do with the real nature of elements." Jesse stopped, then shook his head and sighed. "Shots in the dark!"

"May I read your essay?"

"It's gone with my previous life." Jesse emptied the bottle and threw it to float in the pool. "The life goes on. Let's tidy ourselves up and go to see the Bakugan. They also have big news for you!"

Ren sighed. It probably wasn't an easy guess what Kieran Krawler meant with his writing but his library had proved that he knew the coordinates of the Earth. He was the leader of Thirteenth Order so most likely this society knew those, too, and quite for a while. It was possible that even the Architect of the Sun belonged to this circle. Maybe Nurzak wasn't that paranoid seeing the influence of Thirteenth Order everywhere, especially when it was about connections with Humans?

**About this chapter:**

**References: Theatrical play **_Tamburlaine_ **by ****Christopher Marlowe****_. _**_The chapter may refer to a previous SoW story (Jesse's Bakugan theatre; a poem written by Ren's ancestor; Neathian archaeological founds.)_**. Theme: What happened to Jesse Glenn? Characters: **_(featured)_** Ren Krawler, Jesse Glenn, Bronko (OC);**_ (referred)_** Hermia (OC), Linus Claude, Nurzak, Kieran Krawler (OC), Barodius, Marucho Marukura**


	19. Magical Bakugan Theatre

Everything seemed built in levels on the planet of Vestal and Jesse wasn't to underplay that when he took Ren to the roof of his skyscraper:

"My theatre is something to rise above. A pinnacle on top of a skyscraper seemed to be a perfect idea!" Jesse explained with a self-content grin. Ren took a look around. A slender tower peaked in the middle of the roofing platform. High up in the air, it held a form that reminded a crystal ball in the clouds: the Magical Bakugan Theatre.

"Normally, this area would be full of people. It's open for the public. Theatre goers and sightseers would come up here to enjoy the view and refreshments before the show. This is a rare moment when it belongs to us alone." Jesse continued, guiding Ren to the tower entrance where a passenger lift was waiting.

"Is it your day off?"

"Not quite; it's all because of damned competitors in our theatrical field." Jesse's face went sour. "I made just one bad business decision and here you go. You see, I was so excited after I reunited with Titania that I wanted her to act solo. Like I expected, Titania's new _Magic Water Show_ was a sensation but then things took another turn. Unfortunately, we have a neighbor. It's a local eccentric billionaire named Klaus fon Hertzon. We have a mild rivalry going on regarding the lifestyle and similar."

Ren nodded. He could easily imagine that Jesse's lifestyle might set local eccentric billionaires' teeth on the edge.

"Coincidentally, Klaus has an Aquos Bakugan, too, and his Sirenoid got ambitious. They announced a rival show and then they played a dirty trick. Not like Sirenoid is talented but one of her attacks is her siren song that she plays on a magical lyre. Those who heard it got hypnotized and that was it. People completely forgot about Titania. No wonder that she became depressed. Then Gus started to share his duel ideas and Titania persuaded me to play. I hoped it would cheer her up but I lost her."

"I see." Ren replied as the lift platform carried them up slowly. "So, what about the others? You said that you reunited with the whole team."

"We are working on this. We will win. Behold!" The lift stopped, leaving them under the dome of a huge hall. "We can't lose. My theatre is unique in so many ways. This is the launching area. Instead of parterre and balcony, my spectators take places into a ship that is moved around for better view!"

The launching area was probably touch-sensitive because a boat emerged from down under like a ghost ship and threw its ladder at the feet of the visitors.

"You should take that journey once, Ren." Jesse said. "The show is unforgettable. This dome is see-through at the moment but the glass has a special coating. It obtains the mirror effect after Bakugan energy is activated and creates an illusion that the scenery is endless. The boat with my spectators makes what feels like million miles and sails through adventures. But of course, the tickets are rather costly."

"Ren Krawler!"

The Gundalian flipped around: a line-up of toy size Bakugans approached them hastily like five colorful beads in a piece of jewelry hanging in the air. Ren's joy turned into surprise:

"Hermia, you're Pyrus again! I didn't expect that."

"Ren Krawler, you're back from the dead." The red bead, in fact a tiny female Pyrus Bakugan, answered as all five landed on the gunwhale of the boat, chirping their greetings. "That's what I call a real surprise!"

"Actually, it's a secret. I'm keeping it not so well obviously." Ren sighed. "I am enormously happy to see you but, please, don't tell anyone that I am alive! Some might try to change that if the news is spread."

"No problem." Subterra Oberon said in his deep voice.

"Good timing. If Hermia learned it before she went to Neathia for her attribute change, she'd tell everyone." Plitheon made a sarcastic remark.

"Stop being a sore loser, Plitho!" Pyrus Hermia snapped. Ren suspected something was going on there:

"Besides, how are you three doing?" He asked. "Oby and Plitho, do you still have gentlemen's agreement or has Hermia made up her mind? Has she chosen Oberon?"

"No, not me, thank you." Oberon retorted quickly. A short uncomfortable silence fell.

"I said no to them both!" Hermia flapped her wings proudly.

"Yeah, right after the water guy told them a few things about her past and they both backed off!" Darkus Demetrius giggled. Hermia sniffed and said nothing.

"What water guy?" Ren didn't understand.

"The same water guy." Subterra Oberon snarled.

"He always hanged around. He was the biggest fan since Jesse showed up in New Vestroia. He was very interested in acting." Haos Lysander explained, wagging his lizard tail. "He knew lots of tricks. He could change his attribute like you snap your fingers but basically he was Aquos. He and Titania competed for the Aquos spot in _The Song of the Universe_ show but she was better with that magnetic part within a ball. I think he had no magnetic chip that prevents the attribute change. I mean the chip you found in us six, Ren. So that water guy and Hermia were long term pals."

"That's why he knew all her secrets." Oberon muttered.

"Stop making those remarks behind my back!" Hermia exclaimed with exasperation. "Maybe he talks too much at times but at least he's my friend no matter what!"

"Then, what's the matter?" Ren still didn't get it.

"Stage name matters, that's what." Lysander sighed. "Jesse wanted us to pick our stage names and some were chosen because they reminded original names. For example, I was previously Lizardron and I opted for Lysander. So, all hell broke loose when that water guy Preyas spilt the beans that Hermia came from Hermafroditus!"

"Imagine what, Jesse knew it all the time!" Plitheon glared at his partner. Jesse bit his lip, trying not to smile.

"We didn't realize instantly." Oberon went on. "And then Preyas explained exactly what it meant!"

"Yes, I can change my sex in the course of a battle!" Hermia shouted angrily. "So what? I am a girl because prefer to be a girl. Girls can get more bling! What's the damned difference for you?"

"I'd say the fact that your sweet Lady takes her time out as a dude is a significant difference." Oberon murmured.

"Plus, who knows what other secrets she might have!" Plitheon added skeptically.

"Men!" Hermia said primly. "That's why I prefer to be a Lady. When I changed my attribute to Ventus, it was like nothing at all. They were happy! Have you ever thought how hard it was for me? Did you two imagine what a rarity a female Pyrus Bakugan was?"

"You must mean a hermaphrodite Pyrus Bakugan." Plitheon remained ironic.

"Any!" Hermia screamed at him. "Good that Fabia understood me and helped me to change back."

"Well, at least you know the truth. You should think about your future now and leave the past behind!" Ren tried to speak positively. "There's a lot you can achieve together. Hermia, Oby, Lysander, Demetrius, and of course Plitho: you are a great team. I'm so glad you reunited! You should know that Titania is also fine and will hopefully join you soon."

Even more awkward silence was the answer.

"Oh my. Is she back? Then I guess it's time for us to leave." Plitheon threw a glance at Jesse.

"Come on, she can't be a dive to that degree!" Ren was shocked.

"Uhm, Ren, he didn't mean that." Jesse looked away. "It's rather my fault. You see, I failed to inform Plitheon about details of my plans regarding Titania and –"

"Details?!" Plitheon spat out venomously. "He falsified his own death to return to Vestal and start a new life together with that chick. Then, after she dumped him, he remembered about friends and begged us to help him! Hermia had brought the news meanwhile that he was dead and we were mourning him madly."

"Plitheon, I explained. It was a mistake! We performed with success while we worked as a team. When Titania started to act solo merely as an experiment…"Jesse went on in an unhappy voice but his partner cut him short:

"You explained, right. Then shut up now! Instead of our teamwork you took that Titania's replacement Aquos guy and went for a duel because all that you wanted was to get Titania back. Isn't it good? Two water Bakugans lost in three days, typical Jesse Glenn!"

Ren had no idea how to ease the tense silence this time but luckily it was interrupted by Bronko's voice through the speaker:

"Excuse me, Sir. Klaus fon Hertzon has made a video call. Would you like to answer?"

"Thank you, Bronko. Tell him I'll call back in a minute." Jesse replied with relief and addressed Ren: "I know what he's up to. He wants to buy my theatre! I'll better shoot you back to Earth now. I have to prepare a proper answer!"

"Tell him politely that he'll get your theatre over your dead body!" Plitheon shouted instead of a goodbye. "Don't let us down this time! Good luck for you too, Ren."

"Plitheon still refuses to forgive me." Jesse sighed when they stepped into the lift.

"Are you kidding? He joined you. What other forgiving you need?" Ren said. "What about that duel he mentioned? Is it true that Gus has Aquos Preyas? Preyas was once with Marucho Marukura."

"Yes, Preyas boasted about his experience and I naively thought that it meant something. I challenged Titania but surprisingly she won." Jesse answered unwillingly and continued with a counter question: "What about that chip Bronko found when he took your jacket for mending? What kind of secret information are you carrying in your pocket this time? You can tell me. Remember, I'm not from the world of the living anymore."

"It's my chance to find Barodius before he finds me. It's the backup copy of Bakugan Interspace." Ren responded quietly, looking away. Good that there was the whole panorama of Vestal metropolis to gaze at.

"Take my advice. Barodius is dead, at least for you. Don't wake him up! Believe me, you will find enough trouble without his Imperial help."

Jesse was right. Ren had found enough trouble after Jesse's transporter took him to an empty street next to the illegal duel place with all duelists gone and police cars circling around. The officers had picked him up and, if not Remi, Ren would have had hard time to explain to them who he was. That was a day before and that obviously wasn't enough because Ren had agreed upon the unfortunate plan to go out searching for electronic waste with Michelle and other kids. The trouble he eventually found was far more than enough and all the sequence of trouble was topped by Gus's henchmen surrounding him and aiming at him their laser weapons in a lonely place between electric waste containers in the harbor.

**About this chapter:**

**Reference: **_The chapter may refer to a previous SoW story (Jesse's Bakugan theatre.)_**. Theme: What happened to Jesse Glenn? Characters: **_(featured)_** Ren Krawler, Jesse Glenn, Plitheon, Hermia (OC), Oberon (OC), Lysander (OC), Demetrius (OC) Bronko (OC);**_ (referred)_** Klaus von Hertzon, Sirenoid, Preyas, Titania (OC), Gus Grav, Barodius, Marucho Marukura, Fabia Sheen, Remi Papillon (OC), Michelle Papillon (OC)**


	20. Children of the Earth

Ren would expect anything: a ninja attack, a blast to throw him to a different dimension, but the broad fake smile that spread over Gus's face was a bolt from the blue of his Vestal hair:

"Is it a brave young brawler?" Gus said in a sugary voice, staring at the little boy who stood next to Ren. "What's your name?"

Ren panted with anger. Was Gus about to engage a small kid into his dirty games?

"I'm Michael Moser, no nicknames accepted!" The kid claimed loudly before Ren could put in a word. "I love brawling but I'm only a fan yet!"

"Are you really?" Gus's smile was so exaggerated that it nearly tore his face apart. "I see that you know my name. What else you know?"

"You're with Spectra Phantom!" Little Mike felt happy to answer. "He's cool! He has the best airship. It's cooler than Marucho's jet!"

Strange enough but Gus's smile grew more natural after hearing that.

"That's true." He said and pointed at Ren. "So, and who's he?"

Finally, Ren got it. Gus was fishing for information!

"He's Ren Krawler!" Mike shared with no suspicion at all. "He's like you. He was a villain first and then he changed sides. He became the Darkus Brawler for Bakugan Battle Brawler team in Season 3!"

"Did you? Welcome to the club!" Gus jumped from the warehouse roof on the pile of boxes and approached Ren with a clear intention to shake hands. "A friend of Bakugan Battle Brawlers is also a friend of mine. Sorry I didn't recognize you! I'm not interested in episodes that don't feature me. So, you must be the one who replaced the cute Alice for Season 3?"

Ren was astounded. It was the first time on the Earth when being a celebrity worked in his favor.

"Uhm…" He uttered, looking down.

"Oh, sure!" Gus made a gesture. The red points disappeared from Ren's chest. The Gundalian sighed with relief. Was the trouble over? Or, was it not?

"Once we're friends…" Gus put his hand on Ren's shoulder. "Don't you think that friends shouldn't cheat in a game?"

"Who's cheating?" Michelle emerged out of the shadow to pick up her bike and Tedd did the same.

Ren took a deep breath and tried to be diplomatic.

"I didn't mean to cheat, Gus. You won that game hands down! However, no one has rights to finish off a Bakugan. Bakugan Battle Brawlers would never accept that! I believe you agree and you only tried it in the heat of the moment. I admit I tricked but I wanted to contact you later and appeal to your generosity. You have all rights to claim Linehalt and Titania yours but I have a special emotional bound with these Bakugans. You can win tons but they're not just toys for me."

"I see. It's the usual Bakugan Battle Brawlers' philosophy!" Gus's smile became strained again.

"Do you argue over a Bakugan?" Tedd grimaced. "Grow up! It's a stupid game for under-tens!"

Gus's grin went utterly wry: "That's unusual! Is there on Earth a child who thinks that Bakugan game sucks?"

"Many children think so!" Michelle confirmed. "This game is no good! Kids don't develop any skills. They simply sit down and compare their toys! It's only about how wealthy their parents are and what they can buy. It's very wrong! Mike is the biggest fan but he can't even play along because he and his brother are raised by a single Mom!"

"I thought that Humans are too slow thinkers to realize that Bakugan game is dull!" Gus was genuinely surprised. "Anyway, who cares? Games are about winning, not about being fair or smart. It's cool to be the winner and own the most powerful Bakugan that nobody can beat!"

"Yes, it is!" Michael yelled, beaming. Michelle and Tedd exchanged sights.

"It's still the Bakugan and not you!" Tedd sighed. "Imagine you date a girl. Would you like to think that she only dates you because she wants to play with your super toys?"

"No way! I wouldn't let her. Those toys are mine!" Michael exclaimed, missing the point completely; but then Michelle got a better idea:

"Are you boasting about your Bakugan?" She addressed Gus. "Maybe it's cool for you that you can buy the best but I'll tell you something. It's much worse to have no guts than to have no money! Look, I am a little girl but I can jump off that box on my bike! Can you?"

"What box – this box?" Gus laughed. "You can't even get on it!"

"She can and I can!" Tedd declared enthusiastically. "We found a plank. We will drive up! In X-Sports, we create the environment that we use!"

Ren became nervous again. He knew that Michelle was a good jumper but he wasn't that sure about Tedd. He had to do something before any Human body was hurt there!

"Stop it!" He shouted at them. "You can't engage people in stunts if you're not sure that they have had proper training. It's dangerous and it's not fair because you would use your advantage! If you want to challenge Gus, it is possible to create the environment for Bakugan battles, too, just like for X-Sports. We can invent things that you can do and not just Bakugan. That way, we can prove to Gus that using skills can also be exciting!"

It wasn't like the kids got this suggestion immediately but they at least stopped to think about it. Not they alone:

"What are you up to, Mister Trickster?" Gus threw at Ren a piercing sight.

"Call it my gratitude for giving me a Bakugan generously." Ren gave him a wink. "You wouldn't like to get humiliated by a little girl but that's what would happen. She's a pro! Instead of trying to break our necks we can reform the battle a bit so that the outcome depends partly on Bakugan and partly on its partner. I already designed Boomix the way that I could operate it manually if necessary."

"Did you design Boomix?" Mike made big eyes. "Not Kazarina?"

"Kazarina designed all other Gundalian weaponry as far as I know." Ren explained calmly.

"Good job!" Mike said with approval. "Those other Gundalian Battle Gears looked rather like flowers – like, girly!"

"I couldn't operate Boomix manually on Earth but I know how to enable it via digital field or via a gate card." Ren went on. "I might develop a format where Bakugan acts are supported by weapons operated by their partners. I know how to do this. I used to engineer Bakugan Interspace."

"Yeah, Bakugan Interspace was great to tear down!" Gus clearly relished these memories. "And how can I know that you won't trick me this time, Ren Krawler?"

"You can! You can!" Mike shouted. "You and Spectra have a great laboratory, remember? You developed Bakugans there! You can do everything!"

"We can agree upon terms and conditions and develop the new format together." Ren offered. "Each can come up with their own ideas!"

"Is it like in X-Sports where everyone comes up with new tricks?" Michelle showed interest at last.

"Hopefully, yes!" Ren gave her a smile. "Just, it would be a sport of creating a new game this time!"

"Uhm, well; Spectra might like it." Gus murmured. "He got bored of duels because he always won in a matter of seconds. However, we need a prize! I'll persuade Spectra if you agree that the winner gets Titania! I deserve at least that much, Ren!"

Ren would agree any compromise but there he saw a chance: "All right, if you win then you get Titania but if I win then I get Preyas. You also need a little thrill, don't you?"

"Preyas is no thrill in Mechtogan era!" Gus laughed but was cut short by his wristband gadget that started to buzz. "I'll think about it. See you later!" The Vestal omitted and a perfectly fitted square dimension door opened to let him into another dimension right from where he stood.

"Any time, I'm Michelle Papillon, you know where to find me!" Michelle shouted after him but Ren's hearing already caught other warnings: there was distant sound of police cars approaching and also… was it a bicycle on the dock?

"Who's Michelle Papillon?" A calm question reached them before the cyclist rode into the warehouse front yard.

"Oh no, it's real trouble now!" The girl uttered in a much lower voice. "It's Dad!"

Suddenly, Ren felt unwell. Fighting off villains from other dimensions was one thing but he had no experience of dealing with parents!

**About this chapter:**

**Reference to anime: Gundalian Battle Gears as used in **_BBB S3_**. Theme: Alternative Bakugan games. Characters: **_(featured)_** Ren Krawler, Gus Grav, Michelle Papillon (OC), Michael Moser (OC), Tedd "Double-Dee" (OC), Remi Papillon (OC);**_ (referred)_** Spectra Phantom, Linehalt, Preyas, Titania (OC), Marucho Marukura, Alice Gehabich, Kazarina**


	21. Communication Matters

Ren Krawler had quit talking. For two days, he was just sitting in the corner of Remi's garage saying nothing, putting together his DIY hardware.

Technically, he should be blissful and glad. Gus didn't show up, Ren could do his thing undisturbed, and they were all out of trouble as happy and lucky as possible. Parents had arrived at the dock to pick up their children who were safe and well. The villains were gone and the adults thought that kids had been out for nothing more than some extreme jumping. Once the kids were found, the police wasn't interested in Ren's back pack. The police had even returned to Ren his purse with his cycling license so he was a legal alien again. Remi hadn't kicked him out; he still was kind enough to lend Ren a sleeping bag and feed him some tea and pica. However, the communication had gone badly wrong.

It had all started between kids and parents.

"Do you know that lies will chase you down?" Remi had told Tedd, coming up to them in the warehouse yard. "You asked your parents' permission to stay for a night training session, quote, because I said it was very important, quote. Eventually your Mamma called me to ask how you were doing. I could easily guess where you were gone!"

"Lean to lie better for the next time!" Michelle whispered to Tedd angrily but Remi heard it and said to her something in French.

"You're such a hypocrite! I only did what you would do!" Michelle exclaimed. Then they went on arguing in French furiously for a while.

"It was my fault." Ren tried to put in a word but Remi only glared at him and said:

"We'll talk later."

Later, it only got worse. The police patrol drove up and kids' families arrived. Tedd's Mom and Dad looked rather sinister; Mike's Mom looked sweet with her sleek black hair and a smile that could light up city at night; she rushed to hug and kiss her little lost boy but it didn't help the matters. Michelle and Tedd were annoyed because Mike always got away with that because he was the smallest. At least his brother said he did. Stephen had come with his Mom and he was particularly livid. It was such a mischief and he had been left out!

Michael on his part was all smiles. He didn't bother about disgruntlement of others. He didn't want the kids anymore; he didn't want his Mom and brother. He only wanted Ren!

"Are you really from Gundalia?" He asked, clinging at Ren's sleeve as if it was his magical ticket to Bakugan world that he was afraid to lose.

"Yes." Ren omitted thoughtlessly. That was a bad mistake.

"Yeah, right!" Stephen spat out scathingly and Tedd added:

"Don't be a stupid little child, Michael!"

That reminded to Steve that it was his brother and hence he alone had all rights to criticize: "Leave him alone!" He shouted at Tedd and then Michelle shouted at Ren, "Why do you tell Mike those things? He's already too obsessed with Bakugans!"

Ren bit his tongue and said nothing as long as he could. Which meant, until all the kids were sent home – or, in Michelle's case, sent to bed – and Remi asked him a question in the calm of his garage home: "Did you need that computer so bad? Why?"

Ren didn't want to lie; lies might chase him down if nothing else. However, telling the truth was complicated.

"What if I'm from another planet?" He risked asking. The disappointment on Remi's face was so obvious that Ren instantly changed his mind. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't say that. I know that scientific fact on the Earth doesn't approve the existence of life forms in other galaxies. Let's not talk about it. I admit that I have been irresponsible and ungrateful and that I don't affect kids very well – and that I should leave."

"No, you shouldn't. You should simply shut up for a while." Remi had said and so Ren did. He said a few words of course, like "thanks" or similar but otherwise he didn't talk for all days to come.

Michelle didn't talk also. She shouted; and she mainly shouted at his father and mainly in French. Sometimes, Remi shouted back and Ren felt guilty.

Tedd didn't talk because he was absent. He was under home arrest for a week. That way, he had a lot of time to figure out how to tell better lies, Michelle sarcastically said and Ren felt guilty for that, too.

Michael didn't talk simply because he didn't want to. He didn't want to go and watch his brother training. He didn't want a snack. He only wanted to sit next to Ren waiting, probably considering that silence couldn't last forever. Of course, others were teasing the little kid and getting mad at him but Mike didn't care. Ren did, and it made him sick. Should he really just leave?

Third day morning was Saturday. Kids were preparing to go out on their bikes and Remi found a moment for Ren: "How is your computer?"

"It works, it's just – I need a little something for the thing I want to do." Ren said, staring at his keyboard and choosing words with care. He couldn't say that he wanted to contact a life form in another galaxy, could he?

"Good! I wanted to ask you something. Do you know this book?"

Ren paid a look. It was an old and worn-out copy with an awkwardly drawn cover picture. The title said _Le Petit Prince_ and, like all Earthian books, it also had the writer's name, Antoine de Saint-Exupery. Ren shook his head.

"There's about all I know regarding planets." Remi gave him a smile. Interested, Ren opened the book. It was his turn to get disappointed: the copy was in French and the illustrations seemed badly drawn and irrelevant.

"I thought you were taught about solar system at school." Ren uttered.

"You might well be from outer space." Remi couldn't help laughing. "Look here! What do you think it is?"

"A – hat?" Ren guessed without looking properly at the page Remi was pointing at.

"That's what I also thought first. But then, if I push myself a little, I can see an elephant and a snake. Maybe these pictures do not look scientific but the story is about looking at things and seeing something different. I think it might help us to communicate."

"Uhm…" Ren would try anything to communicate better but there was a problem."I don't think I can read French."

"I can read French!" Little Mike exclaimed.

So that was what he bravely did. Ren kept on working in his corner, while Mike sat next to him reading and translating _The Little Prince_ story as good as he could. Sometimes, he couldn't; sometimes, Ren had to ask twice what it meant and Mike didn't know. He only studied French at school after all! Eventually, Mike had to ask Michelle and Michelle had to ask Remi. So little by little, they started to talk again.

Finally, the day was over, the book was finished and Mike was sent home. Michelle had gone to bed and Ren was still working when Remi came up and sat down at Mike's place.

"I have always considered it a true story." He said with no introduction. "It's written by a real airplane pilot and it tells about a crash in a desert. When I was little and my Mom read it to me aloud, because it was her favorite book, I kept freaking her out. I just kept asking, yes, but will he repair his plane and return home? Will he survive? I had seen movies about catastrophe survivors and I imagined that he got delirious while in the desert and really saw a little boy that didn't exist. I thought it was creepy. When I grew up, I did my share of traveling and I stopped to afraid of crashing planes and deserts. I learned that the desert could be beautiful and that I lived on a planet where people have different languages and cultures. Sometimes I couldn't talk to them and I was very lucky that they could see with their heart and help me when I needed help the most – and much later, when I got Michelle, I started to realize that this story was true not because it told word-to-word what happened. Simply, this story was the only true way how he could express what had truly happened in his life. He used some metaphors. That's why he drew that snake with an elephant inside. You see, Ren, I might fail to understand some part of your story because scientific fact of my world doesn't support it but I can try to understand all the rest." Ren didn't answer and Remi tried again. "So, what's your planet like? Is it like Little Prince's?"

"No, it's bigger and there are no roses." Ren quietly said.

"I think you should tell the kids."

That was said and done. Next day, Remi called a tribal meeting around the campfire; he even called Tedd's parents and explained that Tedd had to come because it was very important this time; and actually, Tedd's parents were much more understanding than they looked like. Certainly there couldn't be a real campfire in the garage so Remi used a microwave with popcorn instead but everything else was for real. The whole tribe – Ted, Tedd, Joe, Hiroshi, Stephen, Michael and Michelle – had come together and ready to talk.

"You already know that I didn't come to Bakugan City to bike." Ren spoke to them. "I'm not proud of it but I have been in Bakugan business for a while. So, if you have any questions about me, or Gundalia, or whatever, ask them now!"

The smallest tribe member had long waited for that moment and he instantly asked the most important question ever:

"Why doesn't my Bakugan talk?"

"Because it's a cheap toy!" Steve murmured.

"Well, if Remi's book is right then even a cheap toy can talk to you if you listen with your heart." Ren thought it was a good answer but Mike made such a sour face that he hurriedly added: "But expensive toys are also allowed!" Ren heard some moaning from Michelle and Steve and sighed: Earthian attitude towards money was complex. One moment, it was the most popular subject; next moment, it was the worst thing he could mention!

"According the book, it takes certain experience until this heart thing starts really work." Remi said, smiling. "What's the next question?"

"Why does Drago have green eyes? It's not a Pyrus color!" Michael squeaked.

"Come on!" Michelle told him off. "It's a tribal meeting! We are supposed to ask serious questions!"

"Come on yourself – how can one ask a serious question about Bakugans?" Stephen disagreed.

"In fact, you can." Ren licked his lips. He didn't expect the things to take this turn but maybe it was even better. "You say it's a TV show but most of the shows are based on true events. Just there are so many changes in the process of productions that in the end it's hard to tell what's true or not. I'm here because I used to work for them. Not like I know a lot but I am searching for answers. I felt that something wasn't right."

"I knew it!" Michelle jumped up.

"Sit down!" Remi held her back. "You can't say that simply because we lost to another development project! You need proofs before accusing people."

"But Ren said…" Michelle tried to protest and this time it was Ren who cut her short:

"I didn't! I made no verdict. I said I wanted to find out the truth. It's possible that everything is perfect in Bakugan City. I honestly hope so." Ren certainly did. Once the development projects seemed to stem from Marukura Corporation, he wished that from all his heart. "I just want to learn the details that have been undisclosed for some reason. Like, I was never told who on Earth was behind that project. The origins of technologies are unclear and PR contradictions happen. For example, it's been said that Bakugans have built Bakugan Land theme park to thank Humans but it's not the order of things in the Human reign. Bakugans should have asked the municipality for permission. How do you imagine that? Who spoke for Bakugans? Who made the decision and who's responsible for safety?"

"Drago is the King of all Bakugans!" Mike seriously said and everybody else laughed.

"That's the other reason why I want answers, to tell them to the children so that their beliefs wouldn't look laughable." Ren said and the laughter died down.

"We can help you to spy around! We will find tons of proofs." Michelle's enthusiasm stayed up. "Dad, what do you say?"

Remi said that they could do anything to help Ren except things that were not acceptable within Human reign. Ren exhaled with relief. Suddenly, it hit him that Bakugan business was not just a shady show production and not just a plot that was going on in faraway galaxies. There were also kids who loved, or hated, or asked questions and all of a sudden, it did matter for him. These weird Human beings who sometimes forgot everything because of a new expensive toy and struggled so hard to see with their hearts had finally reached him. In plain words or using metaphors, Ren wanted to find the truth and tell it to the others and, strangely enough, it started to feel like a motive to live.

**About this chapter:**

**Reference: ****Story **_The Little Prince_ **by Antoine de Saint-Exupery.** **Theme: Origin of Bakugan City, Ren's mission. Characters: **_(featured)_** Ren Krawler, Michelle Papillon (OC) , Remi Papillon (OC), Michael Moser (OC), Stephen Moser (OC), Tedd "Double-Dee" (OC), Ted (OC), Hiroshi (OC), Joe "Jorik the Dutch" (OC);**_ (referred)_** Gus Grav, Drago**


	22. New Friends, Old Friends

Ren had introduced himself to City Cyclists Tribe. Consequently, he had to deal with the consequences. There was something that these kids were interested in more than Bakugans. Would Ren show them what he could do on a bike? Ren gasped and said that maybe he shouldn't.

"Oh you should! At least, I won't be the only one who starts as a total rookie!" Stephen muttered. Ren sighed: so, the word had spread already about his miserable riding skills!

Remi explained that Stephen wasn't particularly good at tricks – not yet – but he had made "an amazing progress" how Remi called it. Stephen never rode bicycle before coming to Bakugan City. Their Mom couldn't afford it. Actually, he was still riding a bike he had borrowed from Remi. When their Mom finally bought one, she bought it for Michael. After an introduction like this, Ren's only option was to get on a bike and go out with kids – all except Tedd. One hour had passed and his mother arrived to take him home. As a police officer, she was extremely serious about terms and conditions of imprisonment. Right, Tedd's parents were in service and they worked for Water Police Unit! They drove a cutter and had real guns. Ren sighed again: obviously, he was to hear all other kids' stories while the rest of the group went to the nearest empty construction site to ride like usual.

When it was about stories, Michelle was a great helper. She rode next to Ren and spoke for herself and her Dad, and Steve and Mike because the little boy was shy and his big brother was moody, and for Tedd who wasn't present, and for Joe who didn't want to tell Ren his real name.

"He is actually Yo-rick, you write it J-O-R-I-K, because he's Dutch!" Michelle explained. "He already knew my Dad in France and then he came here to visit us and he stayed."

"Friends call me Joe!" Jorik said, squinting, and blushed slightly. He was the tallest Tribe member, a skinny blonde dude, and he was also the eldest as it turned out after he added a few more facts about himself. He was seventeen and he was doing stunts for ten years. Together with Michelle, they were the pro riders of the group who competed in sports events. For Michelle, these were junior events of course because she was only twelve. Jorik a.k.a Joe worked as a dispatch driver in the city and rented a room there.

"He lived with us at the beginning but then he moved out because he wanted to date chicks!" Michelle was straightforward about it and that made Joe blush for real. Anyway, Joe felt obliged to hang about with Ren because he was a "big guy". Apparently, the Tribe was divided in "big guys", Joe and Stephen, and "small guys", Michelle and Tedd – Mike didn't count because he didn't ride. Then, there were fourteen years old classmates Ted and Hiroshi, who were sometimes with big guys and sometimes with small guys. Once Ren was the novelty of the day, they certainly wanted to be with the big guys – until Remi stopped it, giving everybody a task depending on their biking skills.

In a way, it was good to make friends with big guys, especially with Stephen, who was also a late starter. Michelle just smirked, "Be careful, Ren! Your Bakugan is not around!" and off she went while Joe and Steve stayed to help Ren with advice and real life examples how to do things. Also, Remi gave him a route where he could avoid jumps and find smaller obstacles to ride over and in the end Ren's second training session was much better than his first. He might even enjoy it if not Ted and Hiroshi!

Or rather, it was their rivalry. The classmates had a lot in common despite that they looked like total opposites – Ted had pale skin, reddish hair, and green eyes while Hiroshi was a tanned boy with black hair and enthusiastic black eyes – they were approximately the same height and strength, both did several other sports, both had rather wealthy parents who paid for their cycling lessons, and above everything they couldn't stop boasting about what they had and did. They didn't really dare to mention the money – Ren could imagine Michelle's reaction if they did – but they could talk about sports and stunts they did and countries they had been to because their parents had jobs that included lots of traveling. The father of Hiroshi was a business executive and parents of Ted were "architects and realtors". In fact, Ted had spotted City Cyclists while driving around with his Dad who owned many buildings in the area. Eventually Ted wanted to do this biking thing and he told also Hiroshi who instantly joined the group. Hiroshi had had some mountain biking experience before; his Dad liked it as a leisure activity and he used to take Hiroshi, his sister, and his Mom to MTB in British Columbia. Ted on his part had developed a few tricks on his own, while riding his regular bike. Ren felt like there was ringing in his ear because if not Ted then Hiroshi kept stopping next to him, talking. Ren learned a lot about them. Hiroshi did soccer – Ted did, too – Hiroshi did judo – Ted did gymnastics – and they both used to do even Bakugan battle brawling with their class team, with real talking Bakugans! Well, they didn't get particularly far in the competition and Hiroshi had given his Bakugan to his sister since then. Ted's Bakugan was with his Dad. His father had decided that customers would like to discuss moving to Bakugan City with a realtor who had a Bakugan on his shoulder. Ren could but exhale a rare "yes?" and "oh, really?" and wish the training session was over.

Finally, Ted had to go. His parents were often away and they had hired a certain Swiss Miss to look after their son. The agenda of this lady was stone hard and she limited everything in Ted's life. There was no chance he could stay out as long as he wanted; unless his parents were home of course. Unfortunately, it only meant that Hiroshi took his chance to do something that Ted couldn't. He cycled up to "big guy" Joe and they whispered eagerly for a minute, staring at Ren.

"You know, Ren, you should go to the gym and build up some muscle. You need strength to handle the bike properly!" Joe finally said. "You might go with me and Hiroshi. It's the best place in town, you'll see!"

"We big guys can all go, and Remi too. My parents allow me to invite friends! They trust me. What, I'm not buying sports cars or something. These are minor expenses!" Hiroshi added and made a cool face. Michelle frowned but Remi said no with a smile. He had to finish tuning up a bicycle before Monday morning but he strongly suggested other guys to go. With his face rather sour, Stephen said he'd stay and help Remi. He was helping in the garage as a reward for his lessons and the bike he used and also their Mom wouldn't like him to leave his little brother alone. Michael started to whimper because then it was clear he wasn't going, what only made Joe and Hiroshi happier. They insisted Ren should go until Ren nodded. After all, Ren had noticed that without appropriate food and exercise human bodies were losing their muscle tonus and energy surprisingly fast.

A city center sports club was much different environment than self-created spots where City Cyclists usually trained. Hiroshi was reasonably proud to take his friends here: it was definitely a big guys' kingdom! The building was huge; it included swimming pools, tennis courts, and multi-storey gym halls with various fitness units. Hiroshi quickly disappeared to the cliff-climbing area while Joe took Ren to the weight lifting compartment. Big guys were obliged to grow bigger!

Ren wasn't excited about the perspective of lifting weights but he understood that it was kind of a test. Plus, anything felt like blessing without the endless talking of Hiroshi. Ren enjoyed the moment of peace while Joe consulted with the gym supervisor – until he spotted a face that emerged out of a towel at the opposite side of the hall. Their eyes met and Ren's jaw dropped: he hadn't expected this kind of a trial – not here!

Ren would never think Shun Kazami might lift weights. Shun was the person whom the whole Bakugan world associated with lightness and speed of the wind but here he was, sweating and blushing with effort – and with anger when he bolted across the room to confront Ren:

"You damned attention seeker!"

"What are you talking about?" Ren wasn't pretending. Honestly, he couldn't follow!

"Your fucking death, that's what. I knew it was a stunt! You did it for attention!" Shun stopped closer than an arm length from Ren and his eyes were mad – seriously mad!

"No, it's not – I wasn't – I didn't mean!" Ren protested, at a loss.

"What did you think you were doing then? She was devastated. She cried over you!" Ren could hear Shun panting.

"I know!" He omitted.

"How?"

Ren gaped. He didn't want to answer but Shun was quick at grasping things:

"Did you play dead and then you came over to watch her reaction? Ren Krawler, you're miserable. You aren't worth a single tear of hers!"

Ren was desperate. He wanted to explain but this entire situation had got him unprepared. The right words eluded him and something completely different came out of his mouth:

"How do _you_ know what her reaction was?"

"She told me. That's what friends do. They share." There was a dark, threatening note in Shun's voice but Ren ignored the warning. The revelation got all of him: Shun and Fabia, friends. He should see it coming!

"That's great. I'm dead, so you two can get together." He said coldly.

Shun grabbed Ren's shirt and pushed him against the wall with all force of his freshly built muscles:

"Do you want to know what she said? Do you want to know?"

Ren felt his stomach flipping around while he struggled for air, with his face probably going red and it wasn't all because Shun was, actually, strangling him.

"Did you sneak around listening so that you heard it already? Did you spy on us? Did you watch her crying in my arms telling me how she loved _you_? Did you enjoy it?" Shun pulled Ren forward and pushed him against the wall again. "Did you fucking enjoy it?"

"No!" Ren groaned and shut his eyes. He was deadly afraid his eyesight might reveal that deep inside he _was_ pleased by what he heard, which only made it worse. While his deeper self wished to challenge Shun no matter what, the rest of him agonized. It had been so hard for them to become friends. Shun didn't deserve this. Neither did Ren.

"You all right?" The gym supervisor had noticed the action. Shun let Ren go and stepped back while the other got the air back into his lungs with a gurgling sound. It obviously wasn't Ren's condition that worried the fitness trainer though: "You shouldn't let anything to distract you now, Master Shun. Tomorrow is your big day! You have worked so hard training and persuading producers to include physical action in the series. You have to reach you top form. What a shame if a banal fight ruins that!"

"You're right. A scumbag like him is just not worth it!" Shun omitted, turning to go away.

"Wait, Shun, don't –" Ren didn't want it to end like this but apparently it was too late.

**About this chapter:**

**Reference to anime: **_BBB S4 E30_** (Shun displays his physical fitness in the battle). Other references: ****_T_**_he chapter may refer to a previous SoW story (Ren meets Shun after S4Arc1)_**_._Theme: Origin of Bakugan City, Ren's mission. Characters: **_(featured)_** Ren Krawler, Shun Kazami, Michelle Papillon (OC) , Remi Papillon (OC), Michael Moser (OC), Stephen Moser (OC), Tedd "Double-Dee" (OC), Ted (OC), Hiroshi (OC), Joe "Jorik the Dutch" (OC);**_ (referred)_** Fabia Sheen**


	23. Parties Revealed

Ren, Jorik a.k.a Joe, and Hiroshi were sitting on the sidewalk next to their bicycles right outside of the sports club. Ren had sat down because he needed a minute to think; why the other two were still hanging around was unclear – probably even for them.

"Let's go to the park and get some ice!" Joe said after a little while.

"I don't feel like ice cream." Ren muttered.

"Me neither! It's the first time I've been put out like this." Hiroshi puffed. "Imagine what, they said it was aggressive fan behavior! Let's see what Dad's lawyer says about it. They can't do it to us!"

"Oh, they can!" Joe shrugged his shoulders. "The place is actually private. They own it!"

Ren raised his head: "Does Shun Kazami own the place? Did you know he'd be here?"

Joe and Hiroshi exchanged sights.

"Well, Shun is one of the shareholders." Joe said hesitantly. "They don't advertize that but he often trains in this club and kids in the gym told us."

"Why didn't you tell me?" Ren asked, trying to curb his annoyance with what just happened. How could he miss that kids' whispering behind his back? It turned out that it was all on purpose. At least, they didn't look amused anymore. They looked rather embarrassed and it took a minute until Hiroshi dared to answer:

"We wanted to know if you're genuine!" He said, pouting.

"Right, people lie about being celebrities and having celebrity friends!" Joe added. "It's anime. Who has seen the real Ren Krawler? The guy who won the lookalike contest didn't look like you at all."

"Yeah, _Gundalian Invaders_ lookalike contest was fun." Hiroshi giggled. "They had a dude who wanted to be a Jake Vallory lookalike and then it turned out that he was Jake Vallory! We thought it would be fun if Shun Kazami saw you and didn't know you. We had no idea that he'd try to strangle you instead!"

"So you know. Happy now?" Ren exclaimed furiously and got up. The kids exchanged sights again.

"Hey, don't worry. I have a gym at home. We can go there!" Hiroshi offered.

"No, thanks, I have had enough surprises for one day!" Ren sat up on his bike and didn't look back until he got to Remi's place. In fact, angry pedaling like that was a pretty good exercise.

However, as soon as Ren inspected his DIY computer, it became clear that more surprises were on the way. A message from Sauros was waiting for him there! Ren did his best for not to let it show but he was thrilled. Sauros wrote that he had news but was it good or bad? It was not until late at night when everybody fell asleep Ren could contact Extraterrestrial civilization making a video call; more precisely, he hacked the official communication channel between Bakugan Battle Brawlers and Gundalian government – a piece of cake for Ren, who helped to program that set-up in his day.

"Ren, it's good to see you, my boy!" Sauros was enthusiastic like a puppy, jumping up and down in his chair and catching his grey dwarf-style beard that slid off his shoulder where it was placed elegantly. "I knew you'll manage! Linehalt was rather worried though. Poor chap!"

"How is he? How is Titania?" Ren was worried, too. It was the first time in his life when he had spent almost a week separately from his Bakugan. "How are you all?"

"The guys are perfectly well." Sauros showed him two Bakugan balls, purple-black and sapphire blue. "They are resting themselves. I don't. I have the time of my life! I'm investigating your new home for safety, which is fun. Then, people are coming up to me assuring that you're alive and trying to fish out details. They should know they have to live and learn a few more centuries before they can interrogate me!"

"Who came?"

The Gundalian senior chuckled with delight: "Nurzak did and your friend Shun Kazami, and imagine who – Jesse Glenn, claimed dead in Gundalia himself! You should see his face when I reminded him about it!"

"Aw, only them. Fine, then." Ren was relieved.

"That's true, my boy. There are more people interested in you and not all of them mean well!" Sauros confirmed with eager shine in his eyes. "I have to admit we've made a strategic mistake. Apparently, all teleportation cases in Bakugan City are registered, which is reasonable. Bakugans are travelling back and forth and Earthians want to control it. There's a trick though! There are spots with dense interdimensional traffic and there are quiet areas that few or none enter. Transporting to quiet places like you did was the worst thing possible. A single arrival draws attention immediately. How else? It might be a smuggler or duelist coming, not mention an uncontrolled or even enemy Bakugan!"

"Who's controlling that?" Ren asked nervously. "Who owns the information?"

"It's up to you to find out." Sauros grinned. "It's a different technology that I can't detect. You can! I also can't tell how much info is there. Not many on Earth have Bakugan-related technologies though, that's why I suggest you to discuss it with your friend Marucho Marukura. However, Extraterrestrials have also been attracted by you. The last transportation when Linehalt looked you up caused no more and no less than three interested sides to come!"

Ren nodded. Sauros was talking about the episode when Ren encountered Gus Grav and his former colleagues in the conflict territory; but who could be the third party?

"First arrivals were of Earthly origin. They had no Bakugan and came by help of other means." Sauros started to explain unhurriedly.

"They call it card technology. You'll be surprised but these persons were Airzel and Stoica!" Ren would prefer to save time. Not Sauros:

"Have those bastards humanized themselves? How pathetic!" He sniffed. "At least the other party had more dignity. It was a group of five dudes and a lady that were equipped with Bakugans of each type to transport them in our traditional manner."

"The Mistress and Gundalian Agents!" Ren gasped. "They detected me again. How comes that I didn't notice?"

"They didn't have enough time to reveal themselves. This group had barely taken their positions when more serious people interrupted them, pressing Gundalian Agents to retreat rapidly. What would you say about a dozen of heavily armed thugs brought there by card technology? Their leader owned a choice of Bakugans but the others looked like they had stayed in a separate dimension for a very long time."

"They're known as Vestals." Ren nodded. "They were covered by uniform radiation, I noticed. I used to scan them before via my BakuSmart."

"Talking about your BakuSmart, it's not destroyed. It's still in Bakugan City and it's been activated. Someone probably has a hard time deciphering it!" Sauros giggled. "Linehalt wasn't amused. He desperately wanted to tell you the coordinates but you sent him off!"

Ren wasn't amused either.

"It's not funny, Sauros. Destroy it immediately! The information about zooming dimensions can be dangerous if in wrong hands."

"All right, all right, relax! Of course, I'll destroy it. I'm pressing the button, see?" Sauros peered at him impishly. "I just wanted to play a little game. Linehalt can bring you the new gadget any time, on condition that you two meet in some busier place to avoid fuss."

"Can he bring one more gadget with a battle menu only? I might need it." Gus hadn't shown up yet but it didn't mean it couldn't happen. Ren wanted to be ready.

"Give me one hour." Sauros smiled confidently. "I'll send you the coordinates of the spot where is currently the most active teleportation traffic. Get there and wait! I'll throw Linehalt and Titania into teleportation stream of someone else. Their travelling can't get more discreet than that!"

"Are you sure it's safe?"

"There's only one way how to find out." Sauros gave him a wink and turned the video off, that left Ren rather unsettled. It was useless to argue though. Sauros was right: Ren had to accept the risk. For the mission that he had chosen, it was inevitable. Regardless the coordinates that Sauros sent him made him grimace badly. The obvious destination of interdimensional travelers wore a name on the city map. Ren had heard about this place before in a rather tight situation: it was called Cameo Club!

**About this chapter:**

**References: **_see ch.10 and ch.22_**_._Themes: Bakugan technologies, Gundalian Secret Service on Earth. Characters: **_(featured)_** Ren Krawler, Hiroshi (OC), Joe "Jorik the Dutch" (OC), Sauros Gothem (OC);**_ (referred)_** Shun Kazami, Jake Vallory, Linehalt, Titania (OC), Nurzak, Jesse Glenn, Gus Grav, Airzel, Stoica, New Gundalian Agents (OC)**


	24. Cameo Club

Sauros said he had found a perfect secret travelling method at last. Well, hopefully so; Ren would prefer to avoid a bang arrival right in front of Airzel and Stoica's favorite club. He, Ren, was as cautious as possible. He left his bicycle in the stands on the Central Square to steer clear from extra attention that a cyclist might cause in the company of teleporters. Instead, Ren made the rest of the distance by foot, pretending to be a careless passerby at two o'clock in the morning.

The club was easy to access and discreet at the same time: it took place on a tiny quiet side-street that adjoined the busiest section of the High Street. The establishment itself kept the same modest yet noticeable style. The wall panel paint of the elegant multi-storey building changed gradually from nearly black basics to shiny silver-gray penthouse. The _Cameo Club _sign was lit here and there alongside the darkest sections of the ground floor like a mysterious invitation. Ren stopped in hesitation. So, was it the spot with dense interdimensional transportation traffic?

A pair of late-night customers exited the black glass pane decorated door, talking loudly. Ren froze for a second but luckily they took the opposite direction, allowing him a fast insight into a corridor of colorful slot machine screens. Was it a casino? Hoping to see more, Ren approached the row of windows but unfortunately the opaque stained glass panels were meant to prevent bystanders from peering inside. His ears could but catch the hum of music, voices, and machines clicking and turning. There were people inside. But who were they? Ren sighed nervously. He didn't like the situation. The club insiders were so finely veiled while he was so exposed outside! He needed a cover. Wasn't there a backyard, a waste container, anything?

The sizzle of teleportation nearby forced Ren to choose something simpler than that: quickly, he pulled on the hood and turned face to the wall as if he was a drunken clubber that had stopped for a pee on the way home. It was a weird feeling in his spine as if the transportation process affected Ren's body too. Should it mean that it brought Linehalt?

"Hey, I know this Bakugan! He was supposedly lost in an extra dimension. Are you back, Linehalt, back with a backpack?" Ren heard a voice that made him grit his teeth. It would be the most discreet travelling possible, Sauros had said! What the hell was Sauros thinking when choosing the owner of this transportation stream?

"Look, there's another. It's a girl! She's so cute!" A female voice enthused. "Can we keep it, Mason? Please!"

Angry, Ren flipped around and grabbed Linehalt and Titania to save them from the curious eyes and extended hands of Mason Brown and his two girlfriends. This time, it was a glamorous blonde on Mason's left and a sexy redhead on his right. Ren wasn't sure if these were the same girls he saw previously. They might be shape-shifters – and there were more important things to worry about.

"If you recognized Bakugan, Mason, you should also know they're not here for you to collect. For that, there is a partner!" Ren exclaimed.

"Huh, what a disappointment! The late Ren Krawler is safe, well, and awfully dressed." Mason grinned sarcastically.

"Do you think fashion police would let you go because you shine?" Ren retorted, frowning. He wasn't into fashion but seriously, what style nightmare of glittering jacket and glossy pumps was Mason wearing?

"He's still rude." The red-haired babe pouted.

"Yeah, Ren, why don't you greet Mimi? You have been introduced. Are you distracted by the fact that she has her clothes on?" Mason smirked. That had an unexpected effect on the blonde:

"Does she know him? Why haven't you introduced me?"

"Whoa, Ren! You're getting popular!" Mason laughed. "Stine, darling, meet Ren! He will forget you fast. This friend of mine has extremely short memory!"

"Blame on yourself. You should stick to one girlfriend only." Ren muttered.

"I would but other girls always disagree." Mason cast a bon vivant smile. "Why do we argue, Ren? It's a Saturday night. Let's go in and celebrate your resurrection!"

"Thanks but no, thanks. Like my clothes have told you, I have no money." Ren opted to keep the image of a ruffian working class hero.

"What money? It's the Cameo Club!" Mason laughed aloud while the girls kept giggling. "Don't you know? All cameo appearances from Bakugan Battle Brawlers series get drinks for free here. That's what they do to make it a tourist attraction! It's the right place for broken celebrities like you are, Ren. Take him, Stine! He needs a little help to enjoy pleasures of life again."

Ren was angry but what could he do? He couldn't leave before he had persuaded Mason not to spread the news about Ren's survival. Once Mason was to enter the club, Ren had no choice but to follow. To make it worse, Stine seized his arm and leaned to him so making him remember that a certain part of male human body, even fake, was meant to react to physical contact with female human body – even fake. And this was only beginning!

If Ren had hoped to remain anonymous, it didn't work.

"Mason Brown and a friend, have a good time, Sir! Ren Krawler and a friend, welcome to the club!" The porter introduced them via the microphone. It was probably the price that former celebrities paid for free drinks! Good that the addicts, who were glued to their gambling tools on both sides of the walkway, paid no attention.

"Let's go to the lounge!" Familiar with the place, Mason strolled down the corridor between the rows of slot machines.

The lounge wasn't that bad. There were no former compatriots around and there was a bar and a choice of sofas and coffee tables where they could sit down comfortably. It probably served also as a chill-out zone for dancers; the dance floor was probably in the adjacent room where the sound of endless monotone club mix of Bakugan Battle Brawlers movie themes came from.

"It's comparatively quiet because it's off-season." Mason explained. "The place was crowded at the peak. People were queuing outside and inside you had to squeeze through a ton of sexy girls to get to the bar! Anyway, there's still some fun. The two chicks at the end of the bar are Chris and Soon, cameos from the latest _Mechtanium Surge_ series where they acted as Team Sellon. They have their free drinks and keep freaking out dudes who want to buy one for them. The good news is, there's always a chance later when they're drunk!"

"Are you talking generally or have you put an eye on them?" Mimi wasn't happy with that.

"I'm a general, which means I talk generally. Been there, done that… I'm all yours tonight." Mason patted her hand. "Fancy a Tropicana cocktail?"

"Do Mimi and Stine get drinks for free? I didn't know they were in the series." Ren was baffled.

"Why should they be? They're my girls and I'm no short of Earthian currency." Mason said with a wink. "I still have the credit card I got for my cameo appearances and later I patented _I'm better than Runo_ T-shirt. Knowledge of female psychology will bring you success on all planets, Ren! Talking about success, how do you make your living on Earth?"

"Aw, that's something I wanted to have a word with you about." Ren leaned closer. "I'd appreciate if you and you girls don't talk widely about me being alive. It's very important to keep it secret. It's all about Thirteenth Order. Ask Nurzak, he knows."

"Didn't you swear on the Sacred Spring that you knew nothing about Thirteenth Order?" Mason's glance became a bit suspicious.

"Everybody change." Ren dropped his eyes. He hated to lie but bluffing about Thirteenth Order had always worked for Nurzak. He hoped it would work for Mason as well. "I'm involved now. That's why I have to stay, quote, dead."

"That's something I thought…" Mason wasn't allowed to express his opinion. One of the celeb girls had spotted them and rose to come and let know hers:

"Mason, you bastard, why didn't you call me?"

"Why should I call you, Chrissie? I can come and see you. It's much better. You're gorgeous!" Mason smiled too innocently to be without guilt.

"I'm so angry! I don't know what I could do with you!" Chris exclaimed, panting.

"What if you forgive me after one dance?" Mason offered her his hand. Still sniffing furiously, she grabbed it and dragged him towards the dance hall.

"Duty calls!" It was all that Mason could utter.

"Now, that _was_ something!" Mimi gasped and jumped from her seat to rush after them. "She's shameless! She's not going to get away with this!"

Stine had also decided it was time to help herself:

"I don't need Mason to get a drink. Watch me!"

In an instant, she turned into a flawless copy of Chris and went to the bar:

"Aw, I forgot my drink! No, not this – it's not fresh. May I have another one?"

Ren huffed and puffed. It was a crazy place! The good news was though that he was left alone and could leave without notice.

He was already in the dusky corridor when somebody dressed in janitor's overalls touched his elbow:

"Ren Krawler?"

"No!" Ren snapped and freed his arm. Enough was enough!

"I'm sorry, I understand." Stranger's reaction was unexpectedly polite. "I really apologize but I couldn't let you go like this. I heard that you mentioned Thirteenth Order. Could you please – please! – find a minute to talk with me?"

Ren's anger was suddenly gone. What was that, a trap? Or, was it his lucky night when he was about to get more than he bargained for?

**About this chapter:**

**Reference to anime: **_BBB S4Arc1 _**(Characters of Team Sellon). Other references: ****. Theme: What happened to Mason Brown? Characters: **_(featured)_** Ren Krawler, Mason Brown, Linehalt, Titania, Mimi (OC), Stine (OC), Chris (Team Sellon), Soon (Team Sellon); **_(referred)_** Sauros Gothem (OC), Nurzak, Airzel, Stoica, Runo Misaki**


	25. Hobby of a Billionaire

The stranger guided Ren towards a narrow door with a STAFF ONLY sign:

"It's a rather delicate subject. We better discuss it undisturbed!"

Ren followed him through the entrance and further in the lift with dubious feelings. What if he made a huge mistake? He had little time to think about it though. High-powered machine took them to the destination within a blink of an eye. It was a spacious office, too well furnished to be a servants room but still too modest for greater events. Obviously, it was meant to look after security: numerous monitors on the front wall displayed the view from security cameras of the club. Ren noticed the lounge where Stine was still playing Chris and the dance floor where Mimi and Chris were pushing each other rather unfriendly while trying to dance with Mason. Involuntarily, he dropped his eyes. It was a bit awkward to watch! Good that the stranger was about something else:

"Let me introduce myself!" Ceremonially, he removed janitor's overalls to reveal a sumptuous seventeenth-century-style costume. "I am Klaus von Hertzon!"

Ren gasped. It was unexpected to say the least!

"Oh, I think we have a mutual friend, Jesse Glenn." He uttered and instantly bit his tongue. What if his being team Jesse didn't help the matters at all?

"That's right, Jesse!" Ren got responsive and a bit nervous reply. "Poor fellow has an awful sense of style but there is something romantic about him, I have to admit."

Ren though it was a big talk from a dude who had decorated himself like Austin Powers; however, they didn't come all this way to discuss taste. "Let's get down to business!" He said. "So, what did you want to tell me about Thirteenth Order?"

"Please, relax! Have a seat. Thirteenth Order is just a hobby, a humble passion of mine." Von Hertzon exclaimed and offered Ren a chair. "I have several leisure pursuits but my true dedication is secret societies. I've been interested in the Templars and freemasons but nothing compares to Thirteenth Order! Thirteenth Order has become the adventure of my life. It has, literally, opened other dimensions to me! It became the reason why I invested in Bakugan battles and supported the development of Bakugan City. Because of it, I also built this house and opened the establishment where all cameos from Bakugan series can have free drinks. I installed this case sensitive security system inside. All what you see on these monitors is recorded! We have also microphones in the lounge. Of course, I'm a gentleman and I don't spy on people's private life; I only get alert if key words are detected. I knew that one day one of you would mention the name that I was so hunting for – Thirteenth Order!"

Ren said nothing. An uncomfortable silence fell as Klaus kept staring at him persistently. The Gundalian frowned. What game was this von Hertzon playing?

"Uhm, by coincidence I also learned that you were claimed dead on your home planet…" The billionaire made a hint and waited for Ren's response. What was that, an attempt to blackmail?

"I don't care." Ren retorted, coldly. "This place is meant to show up Bakugan characters and nobody cares if they're genuine. They can be lookalikes or shape-shifters. There are two Chrissies onscreen right now! What about me mentioning Thirteenth Order then I'll leave the trouble of keeping this fact secret to them. They are the society so they must take care."

To most of Ren's surprise, Klaus von Hertzon turned pale. Obviously, the billionaire was taking the existence of secret societies really serious!

"Of course – of course, everything that is recorded here is remaining top secret forever. I give you my word!" He ensured Ren hurriedly. "People of my class don't throw it around!"

"Then, what do you want of me?" Ren knew he sounded rude but it was all what he wanted. He wanted to go before he was caught bluffing.

"You see – we both know – that Thirteenth Order has several levels of access." Klaus von Hertzon started to explain with feverish gleam in his eyes. "I am an explorer right now but my true desire is to become a member! From what I heard from your conversation, you as well as our mutual friend Jesse Glenn have accomplished the first level for a neophyte, which means to die for all who knew you in your previous life. I'd like to accomplish it gladly, too, but I have not received the confirmation no matter how hard I try! Could you please put in a word for me?"

Ren took a deep breath. This billionaire dude obviously had no idea how crazy he looked from aside!

"What's so special about Thirteenth Order?" Ren uttered at last. "What makes you think that this is the right society for you?"

"I guess it's not easy to understand if you are a Gundalian." Klaus said, rubbing his hands tensely. "Well, maybe you can. You use a Human body. Have you ever thought that it wears out too easy? We get tired. We are prone to illnesses. We are ageing too fast. It's not fair compared to the range of pleasures that is here for us to enjoy!"

"So?"

"Is it so hard to see? All secret societies attempted to rule the world but none of them allowed their members to take themselves to a different level – except Thirteenth Order!"

"I don't know what you're talking about." Ren was genuine but Klaus was too passionate to notice:

"Oh, you do! There's no need to pretend. Please, be open to me!"

"You be open first. Tell me your story, Klaus von Hertzon!"Ren leaned back in his chair. The only way to get out of this situation apparently was to answer a question with a question. "You obviously have gathered information about me but I know nearly nothing about you. Tell me how much you know and how did you get thus far!"

"I see." Von Hertzon took a bit theatrical pause. He definitely had something in common with Jesse! Luckily, he went on:

"My story, which I hope to bring to its Earthly end soon, is one that many would envy. Even for aristocracy, it's not the name and the family tree that makes a real ruler. It's money. My family was blessed with a grandfather, who had great business thinking. He invested in ore and coil industries in Germany that made us wealthy and powerful. My father worked day and night to make us the most powerful in the world! He kept finding even better investments and increased our influence on the world finance. Then one day, he died." Klaus stopped because he had to fight away nervous chuckle. "Imagine, he was one of the most successful men on the planet. He had the best possible health care but it happened within seconds and no one could do a thing! They just said it happened because he worked too much. I was merely fourteen and I was devastated. My father rarely had time for me but still, we had our dreams and holiday plans. After he would retire, we would go around the world on a yacht that would be a flawless copy of seventeenth century pirate ship! I had ordered the boat and the costumes but then it all suddenly had no sense. It was so unfair that it just couldn't be true! Think about it: perfect health, great physical abilities, and eternal youth have been objects of desire since the beginning of Humanity. Is it really possible that no one discovered the secret? I'm not talking about fairy kisses, vampire bites, and other miracle fairytales for the naïve. I'm talking about the reason, the science, and the greatness of Human spirit! Could it really be that all greatest minds have failed? Oh no! The answers have been found and they have been kept for the chosen because no one would share a treasure like this!"

Ren kept silence but in his thoughts, he swore to change back to his Gundalian form as soon as in the cover of darkness. Thus far, it looked like being Human for too long clearly led to mental unsteadiness!

"It was too late to get it for my father but I was adamant to get it for me." Klaus von Hertzon continued. "I hired an army of spies and detectives and started to search for secret societies. Despite of all my efforts, I found nothing useful for a long time until this Bakugan project was offered to me. Clearly, they were fishing for child billionaires like Marucho Marukura in hope we'd invest no-thinking. I was no baby Marukura though. It instantly hit me that huge part of information was undisclosed. They said it was done in order to protect the interests of other investors. They certainly didn't expect that I'd throw all my resource into investigation! Soon, I learned that other investors' interests stemmed from Russia. More than that! They used to be suspects of making experiments on Humans during the Cold War. Finally, there was the scientific touch I was looking for! I accepted the project and a role in the series to make it look like I only wanted to play. But we, Germans, are known for precision and workmanship! I created my own scientist team and started parallel research. I bought some information in Russia and did some industrial espionage in Japan and my team became the leaders in the field soon. I was lucky to hire Professor Clay and I got access to New Vestroia and Vestal way before other Brawlers did."

"How comes that Thirteenth Order allowed that?" Ren pretended being surprised. In truth, he was baffled. It was hard to keep a sane point of view and tell a fact from fiction in this crazy story!

"I was generous." Klaus made a gesture as if he had a world to give. "I gave them the water housing project they needed in Vestal. I worked for Bakugan project on Earth. I was always the giver! I offered better solutions, better business options. It wasn't easy to convince them though. My every step was hindered. Every move had to be approved by bosses nobody had ever seen – and I am the one who is always introduced to the bosses, believe me! After my arrival in Vestal, I realized it was the way how government worked there. I had reached my Eden. Vestal was governed by a secret society that knew the secret!"

"It was supposed to be well hidden." Ren murmured.

"And it is! While in Vestal, I never had a clear idea who was who. I still have none!" Klaus exclaimed and leaned forward to whisper triumphantly: "But I got them! I paid a frustrated fortune-hunter to come out and claim that they, King Zenoheld and Vexos organization, were the secret governors of Vestal! They had no idea who hired them; I made it look like they worked for Gundalia. Myself, I pretended to be an innocent Vestal immigrant, who offered help. Like I predicted, Vexos got burned soon while I got plenty of evidence that the secret government of Vestal and bosses of Bakugan project co-operated. In fact, they worked hand-in-hand! I even got close enough to discover the name of this society. It's Thirteenth Order!"

Ren was speechless. Little Michael had told him about Zenoheld's campaign while explaining who Gus was; he was sorry he didn't listen more careful.

"You see, Ren, you have a choice now." Klaus von Hertzon said quietly. "You can rush to your bosses and tell them what I told you. You have to know though that they investigated scrupulously, they even got Professor Clay's child to make him a double agent but they found no proofs against me. In their eyes, it's Gundalia and most likely, you'll look like just another Gundalian trying to redeem himself. Or, we can collaborate! Remember, they betrayed your family back then and they can do it again. They left you rotting in Gundalian underground while they enjoyed the ideal blue sky of Vestal! Inadvertently, my intervention has already helped your rise. We can help each other more than that! Help me to enter the organization. Only conspiring can win over the conspiracy! We'll help each other to move to the top step by step and after we reach the top, we'll make it all working our way!"

Ren's newly obtained BakuSmart made a short beep. Thoughtlessly, Ren pressed it to see the message. _Vestal dimensional transportation near Remi's_, Sauros reported, _a thin flat object delivered_. It had to be a letter from Gus! Ren gasped. So, what kind of games was he about to get Remi's kids into? He caught the expectancy in Klaus's sight.

"Sorry, I have to go." Ren whispered. Klaus probably had cameras all around to record Ren's text just like everything else but maybe it was even better. "I'll contact you via the internet if you have a private account."

Ren could tell from the beaming face of Klaus von Hertzon that he had taken this answer for a big _yes_.

"It will be the most private account ever. My pleasure to meet you, Ren Krawler!" The billionaire said.

**About this chapter:**

**Reference to anime: **_BBB S1&amp;2_** (General plotline). Theme: Secret societies. Characters: **_(featured)_** Ren Krawler, Klaus von Hertzon, Mason Brown, Mimi (OC), Stine (OC), Chris (Team Sellon); **_(referred)_** Jesse Glenn, Marucho Marukura, King Zenoheld, Professor Clay, Sauros Gothem (OC), Remi Papillon (OC), Gus Grav, Michael Moser (OC)**


	26. Not Too Late To Apologize

Paranoia proved to be contagious. Ren kept cycling back and forth taking extra turns on his way home in case Klaus's army of spies would follow him. His senses kept telling there was no one; however, after he took his Gundalian shape with a relieved sigh, a pea-size signaling device dropped popping on the pavement. Apparently, it was attached to Ren's clothes while in the club and went lose after his outfits transformed into Ren's Gundalian attire. Ren picked up the bug and then threw it into the gutter angrily. So, should he add yet another party to all who were after him? Which one it was in the line, number four?

It looked like the world had conspired to freak him out that night. Ren barely returned home and back to his Human looks when Michelle jumped on him from behind the door with a low: "Boo!"

"Michelle! Shouldn't you be in your bed?" Ren gasped.

"They woke me up when they banged the door to bring this. Don't worry! I covered you up. Dad didn't notice you were out."Michelle whispered triumphantly. "Look at the letter! It's in French."

It certainly might be: the envelope in Michelle's hand said _Ren Krawler et Michelle Papillon_.

"What's in there?"

"It says only: at lunchtime on Monday. Then, there is the address and the signature, Spectra Phantom. It's the boss of Gus, remember?"

"Looks like that. I'll better go alone and check." After all what Klaus von Hertzon had said, Ren wanted to put safety first.

"Come on, this address is right next to my school and it's lunchtime! Of course, we are going together. You'll need a backup!"

"Let's talk about it tomorrow, right? What we need now is a good sleep."

Unfortunately for Ren, it only meant a few more hours of insomnia in his sleeping bag. He didn't like the idea about Gus and Spectra so close to a school full with little kids; he fought his fears away with hopes that Vestals would behave out of their respect towards Bakugan Battle Brawlers but then other thoughts started to come to his mind. He used to think that Thirteenth Order didn't exist except in certain paranoid Gundalian minds but what if he was wrong? Weird enough but some of what Klaus had said made sense. The billionaire had mentioned dying in the previous life in order to join a secret society. What if Kieran Krawler's grave wasn't empty because the body was stolen? What if the body never was there? Ren was happy when Remi's alarm clock rung and he could get up to have some coffee and chat about the weather.

The inhabitants of Remi's garage were early birds. Remi and Michelle, sometimes also other kids of their group, normally got out for a training ride before school – not this morning though. The disturbed night sleep took its effect on Michelle: the girl was unusually drowsy. She kept murmuring excuses and burying her head in the pillow. Michelle was still in bed when Ren heard Stephen and Michael at the door. It was quite common, they lived nearby after all, but this time they were not alone.

"Ren, come here! Look, who's there!" Michael yelled.

It was easy to tell from little Mike's excitement that it had to be someone from the Bakugan world but Ren's jaw dropped when he opened the door to face Shun Kazami.

"Shun? What are you doing here? I thought today was your big day." Ren murmured.

"It is. That's why I came. I couldn't focus after what happened. I felt that I had to talk to you." Shun replied quietly.

"Whoa, a celebrity!" Remi came to the door to see what was going on. "Why don't you ask him in, Ren?"

Michelle's eyes popped wide open as the guest entered the garage; she jumped up and disappeared into the shower within an instant. Ren dropped his eyes. Michelle might be unusual in many ways but not in the way Shun's presence affected tween girls!

"Good morning, Monsieur Papillon. I got your address in the fitness club." Shun was a gentleman and spoke calmly, paying no attention to the morning mess around. "I have come to say sorry. An incident happened in the gym yesterday. The boys from your group were unfairly put out because of a misunderstanding. As one of the owners of the club, I beg you to accept my apology and free subscriptions for all athletes of your group."

"Honestly, I don't know what you're talking about." Remi was genuinely surprised. "Do you Ren?"

Ren nodded and Remi put on a knowing smile before he stepped back:

"Then I guess you two talk it out!"

It appeared they didn't have much to say.

"I'm sorry." Shun muttered, avoiding Ren's sight.

"Me, too. I didn't plan it, none of it." The Gundalian responded. "Peace?"

They would probably shake hands but then there were Stephen and, most importantly, Michael to remind them they were not alone in this spot of the planet:

"Will you see Dan today?" The little boy took his chance to ask.

Shun exhaled a long, a bit annoyed sigh: "Is this kid also a City Cyclist?"

"No, he's the little brother." Ren quietly said and added: "Shun, I think kids should know the truth about the show, not just the legend."

"Truth like what?" Shun frowned.

"Like, is it true that one day mysterious cards rained down from the sky and little children of Wardington, namely Dan Kuso and Shun Kazami, invented a new cool game?" Ren asked, staring at him persistently. Little Michael did the same with huge expectancy in his eyes. Shun hesitated.

"Children are supposed to believe in fairy tales and miracles, are they not? We, entertainers, are supposed to give them this. Or, why are we here?" He finally said.

"Did you mean, children are supposed to go out every day and wait for toys raining from the sky and then it never happens? So this is the secret of happy childhood?" Ren knew a bit too much about being a child in waiting for things that never happen to find this cute.

"Kids are supposed to explore the world and learn to achieve things themselves, not wait for something to fall from heaven!" Michelle exclaimed, coming out of the shower all dressed up. Ren couldn't believe his eyes: was she wearing pink hairpins?

Shun took a deep breath: "The truth is that Wardington Primary School applied for a toy development project. The cards didn't rain all over. Kids were asked to come to the school backyard where cards kind of appeared from thin air while the TV staff filmed genuine child reactions, quote. Happy now?"

"So it was a miracle!" Little Michael shouted.

"For me, it was a trick." Shun shrugged his shoulders. "If my Mom got well, it would be a miracle. Raining cards were but a trick. They wanted us to take toys and share our game ideas. It was pretty much a regular school project. I wasn't even interested but my Mom insisted. She gave me this." Shun took out a little green ball.

"Is it Skyress? I thought you released her!" Michael made big eyes.

"It's not Skyress. It's a ping-pong ball!" Shun laughed a bit and allowed Michael to touch it. "My Mom painted it. This paint is in hieroglyph writing, it says _Kazami Shun, the best brawler in the world_. She gave it to me when I went to the casting where they wanted us to show how we would throw a Bakugan ball if it was real. I showed them my ninja flips and got a nod. It was only later when they gave me Skyress and put me in the show. It was then merged into one story for PR sake."

"Can I keep this?" Mike asked, staring at the ball with interest.

"Sorry, but no!" Shun hid it back in his pocket. "It happened that it was the last gift my Mamma made for me. Mostly, I keep it at home but I always have it with me for special occasions like today. It kind of brings me luck."

"Don't you ever mistake it for a Bakugan ball?" Stephen wondered.

"I don't!" Shun laughed. "Especially today, Jaakor will be out of his ball all day long. He is going to meet some buddies of his. I think I should go as well. It's time. Thank you for this conversation. I feel much better. I really do."

"Thank you too, Shun." Ren pressed his hand. "I hope we'll see each other again and talk about, like… everything."

"So what, do you also feel better, Michael? Is it still bad that your Bakugans don't talk, now that you know that Shun Kazami started with a ping-pong ball?" Michelle addressed the little boy.

"Maybe yes!" Michael answered reluctantly but he had a big cheerful smile on his face. "Will you come with me to my school, Ren? My classmates won't believe that I have met Shun Kazami!"

"No-no-no, Michael! Please, don't!" Ren gasped. "Remember, we are secreting! This is our secret. You can't tell other kids, at least not yet."

Ren could only hope that Michelle would be secreting as well and wouldn't share the details about their meeting at lunchtime. Bringing a big bunch of kids to Spectra's place wasn't his plan. However, all that he could do about it was to wait and pray!

**About this chapter:**

**References to anime: **_BBB S1 E1 _**(Cards fall from the sky), **_BBB S4 E30_** (Shun's solo battle episode). Other references: **_The chapter may refer to a previous SoW story (Ren finds Kieran Krawler's grave)_**Themes: Origins of Bakugan game; Secret societies. Characters: **_(featured)_** Ren Krawler, Shun Kazami, Michelle Papillon (OC), Remi Papillon (OC), Michael Moser (OC), Stephen Moser (OC); **_(referred)_** Klaus von Hertzon, Sauros Gothem (OC), Gus Grav, Spectra Phantom, Skyrass, Jaakor, Dan Kuso, Kieran Krawler (OC)**


	27. Meet the Phantom

So, there they were in the big chairs of the small conference hall of Spectra's Bakugan City apartment. Certainly, there was also the big conference hall. The concierge had explained the difference to them right after he reported about their arrival and received further instructions. "They" were Ren Krawler, Michelle Papillon, and Tedd a.k.a. Double D, two twelve years old kids in their school uniforms. Eventually Michelle had told Tedd about the letter. Why not? They were teammates, classmates, and Tedd was probably the biggest computer game fan of all City Cyclists. They had talked about Bakugan game ideas excitedly while on the way but in the end, their enthusiasm had suddenly disappeared.

It wasn't easy to start the conversation. Spectra kept his distance. He had taken the seat with his back against the window so that his face stayed in the shadow and the gleam of his only artificial eye made him a bit spooky: a real Spectra Phantom. Ren also played cool and said nothing, staring at the picture outside the window. The newly built city landscape surprisingly reminded Vestal. Was it why they had chosen this apartment? Meanwhile, kids exchanged silly smiles and Gus Grav did very little to ease the tension. Seated aside from the others, he seemed to be present only to underline how important person his boss was.

"So, what are you all about?"Finally, Phantom addressed his visitors without making a move. Ren wondered how he even dared to breathe with so much swag about him.

It's sometimes good to have little kids with you! While Ren was taking time considering where to start from, Tedd shot out:

"We want Bakugan to be an action game!" Both Vestal aliens exchanged confused sights and Tedd added: "You play video games, don't you?"

"Right, I know! I once played it when I…" Gus started excitedly but then he caught his Master's angry sight: "Never mind."

"I see." Spectra said calmly.

Ren did his best to keep a straight face. It was obvious that Phantom had no clue. "I think you might need more details about our plan!" Ren said.

"What, in action game you can move and use weapons. It's better than playing cards that give you Gs!" Tedd exclaimed.

"Hush!" Michelle hissed and kicked him furiously. "Let Ren talk!"

"We want equal chance and players' action, not Bakugan strength to decide the winner!" Ren kept staring at Spectra persistently. "We want equal Gs and no bonuses given by cards or added extras, only bonuses that are gained by the action."

"Did you mean no cards and free Bakugan clash with no rules?" Gus couldn't hide his interest.

"Not quite! Cards can still be used and retain their strategic importance. The choice of gate cards can define the battleground. Ability cards can intensify Bakugan action adding, for example, to the pace or strike power. Disallowing that would be a great waste of potential. We all know that Bakugans emanate power. Why not to use this power creatively instead of simply counting it, and create our own exciting game world?"

"This is all very cool except, who told you that I am into games?" Spectra sneered. "Thus far, I don't see what would give me thrill in this offer."

"According this offer, we create this game together and you can add as much thrill as, literally, you can take." Ren started to explain. "Thrill can be created by raising the level of difficulty. Ask kids! Michelle and Double D are city cyclists. A bicycle doesn't have much horse power but they have made cycling more thrilling by adding to the difficulty. For example, they cycle on top of a bordure instead of simply riding down the path, and they perform jumps. Same about Bakugan battles: who said those should be held on a plane level ground? It can be cliffs or rapids."

"Or, melted iron!" Spectra said with strange satisfaction.

"Sounds difficult indeed." Ren nodded.

"Look, just take it! It isn't awfully hard to press a key in time and move your Bakugan wisely, but it's still more fun than piling up cards!" Michelle was frank.

"Maybe this could interest me." Spectra stood up and turner his back to them. They couldn't see his face but Gus could and Ren noticed that eyesight of the blue-haired Vestal was extremely content. Would it mean that Ren should also be? "I said, maybe! It's not bad but can it be better than unlimited power increase?"

"In a game, unlimited power gives you comfort, not thrill." Ren's face was serious but he smiled inside. He already felt like a winner. "Rules, boundaries, and limitations, on the contrary, bring on drama. Imagine that you and your opponent have limited Gs that can only be destroyed by limited number of missiles in limited time. Imagine your last do-or-die shot! Wouldn't it give you thrill?"

He didn't have to wait long to get the answer he wanted.

"To be honest, I have never thought about it from this perspective. I admit it sounds entertaining despite that it is but a game. I don't believe it can ever replace the original rush for newer, better, more powerful Bakugans. However, I will give this a go!" Spectra turned to them again. More than that, he took his mask away and put it on the table. "Call me Keith Fermin!"

Ren smiled with relief, Michelle and Tedd exchanged high fives, but Gus took a seat and leaned forward with eager shine in his eyes:

"I guess some work has to be done to make this happen. Who's doing what?"

"Shouldn't we agree upon rules first?" Tedd asked. "It's not quite clear what the game will be about!"

"I think we better do some tests first." Ren preferred to stay cautious. "We should see how Bakugans feel in the action field and then decide. It's not just about us. It's also about them."

"We will need also place. If we want at least two full-sized Bakugans to act, a huge space is required." Keith made a point.

"This is actually simple. I helped Marucho to create Bakugan Interspace and I still have some drafts. It's a copy-paste for me to create a new version that would be suitable." Ren wasn't going to tell them how he got the old version from Dylan. "Further, we have to redefine gate cards, ability cards, and weapons. I suggest you to use help of my friend Jesse Glenn! He has experience how to employ Bakugan powers creatively."

"I wouldn't trust Jesse Glenn in this particular case!" Gus sniffed disdainfully.

"Well, the most of the work will be done in your laboratory. You will do all tests! I can provide the space, kids and Jesse can share ideas, but you alone have the equipment to carry it through!" Ren shrugged his shoulders as if it wasn't the most important point they should agree on.

"I don't see any problem with that!" Keith grinned. "Besides, I liked Jesse's show. I watched it with my little sis!"

"Yeah, well, we can do it. Our laboratory might also need a slight redefinition, but still." Gus chuckled at this thought. Ren got a hint.

"Kids, I think you can go back to school now! We will discuss technical details. It's not interesting anyway!"

As soon as the kids were out through the door, he addressed Keith: "Your laboratory is about forbidden biotechnologies, isn't it? Don't worry, I'll tell no one."

Still grinning, the boss put on his mask: "We know that you won't! You're a Gundalian and Gundalians are known for quite courageous biotechnology use. What about our laboratory, they say you're a scientist. Why don't you come with us and see it yourself?"

**About this chapter:**

**Theme: Alternative Bakugan game. Characters: **_(featured)_** Ren Krawler, Michelle Papillon (OC), Tedd "Double-Dee" (OC), Gus Grav, Spectra Phantom; **_(referred)_** Marucho Marukura, Jesse Glenn, Dylan**


	28. Shipload of Surprises

"Meet Vestal Destroyer!"

"Aw."

In Ren's mind, visiting a laboratory should mean going through a door, or maybe a dimensional door, and entering a room. He hadn't expected coming aboard on a spacecraft. To most of his surprise, the dome that topped the building appeared to be a see-through airshed which covered the famous ship that had so impressed little Michael. Spectra and Gus seemed happy and proud to show it around: "Gundalians are known for their warcrafts. I think you'll appreciate my portable little fortress!" Spectra said, smiling.

"It's a remarkable achievement of engineering." Ren did his best to stay polite despite of how he really felt towards warcrafts. "However, I'm more interested in your Bakugan technologies. May I see the laboratory first?"

"As you wish!" Spectra gave a nod to Gus, who went ahead to show the way through the maze of passages inside the ship.

"I can't deny I'm surprised." As silence fell, Ren tried to keep up the conversation. "I thought you resided in Vestal but you seem to own a huge building and a hangar for your spaceship in Bakugan City."

"I don't seem to own. I own it!" Spectra Phantom obviously found Ren's remark somehow abusive. "I am still the official Darkus Brawler for the Bakugan Battle Brawlers' team. Shall I apologize for taking this place from you? It just happened that your Bakugan didn't evolve and wasn't good enough when things got serious. I hope it's not becoming a problem."

"No, not at all! I have other things to do." Ren didn't want to challenge Phantom any further – not yet. "I'm happy to watch news about the newest mission on TV with kids. Shell we expect your appearance soon?"

Unfortunately, this didn't make their communication any better.

"I didn't say I was going to appear and take part in this mission. Mira is doing that." Spectra snapped. "I just said that my contract is still on."

"We are just staying around and taking school excursions to our spacecraft at certain days of the week." Gus added diplomatically, rolling his eyes. Ren bit his lip and said nothing until he couldn't help saying the next rude thing:

"What, is it all?"

The supposed laboratory chamber was surprisingly small and the equipment was – well, it was very discreet to say the least. There was only one worktop, a pair of oculars instead of displays, and a touchscreen control panel that had no other signs but a checkered pattern.

"This is all that we need." Spectra said with his artificial eye flickering in the mask. "Obviously, you aren't familiar with Vestal style. We value the economy of space and work with toy-size Bakugans. It doesn't mean that our technologies are less effective."

"Excuse me, but I suspect that you're kidding me." Ren would like to look into his eyes, which was naturally not possible. "Would you mind to perform a little test for me?"

"Of course!" Gus extended his hand. "Give me your Bakugan!"

"I have something better." Ren opened his valet to take out a tiny transparent slip with barely visible samples prepared for laboratory analysis. He had kept something from his scientist days in Neathia. "There are samples of four chemical substances. I have already analyzed those in a laboratory in our galaxy. I would appreciate if you'd show me what your technology can discover about them!"

"Gladly!" Gus approached the worktop. It proved to transform easily: a few moves on the control panel made open a perfectly sized slot that swallowed the slip. Gus took a look into the ocular. "Come here, Keith! You should see this."

Spectra Phantom came closer but he obviously was equipped already: his mask beeped after he touched the controls. A mysterious grin appeared on his face and they whispered about something for a minute. Ren watched them, frowning. He didn't like this snicker.

"You're smart, Ren Krawler!" Finally, Spectra said with giggle. "You're also good at time wasting. First two are samples are identical. It's a substance with a high degree of dark blue pigment. I'd say it's regular ink that is used for writing!"

Ren nodded. It was the sample from the graffiti in the abandoned city and the ink that Jesse had on his fingers in prison.

"Despite that other two samples are invisible for an unarmed eye they contain pigment as well." Spectra continued. "Sample number three is a color that only becomes visible after it's been under the influence of high intensity Bakugan power. Sample number four demands even greater power intensity to be seen but the effect is worth it. A pinch of this Bakugan fairy dust can build up a 3D picture that can move around like a functioning clone. I'd say… you've been hunting for Wiseman just like your Brawler friends!"

Ren stayed calm despite that Gus and Spectra laughed aloud at their discovery.

"Can I see the record of the analysis?" He asked. "I'm sorry but you might be only guessing. Wiseman's name is on everybody's lips. "

"No problem, I'll print it for you!" Gus pressed another invisible button to make the worktop transform again. All that Ren could do was to reach out and pick up the pages.

"I have to admit that your technology is effective and it works very fast." He said after looking through the record. "Is this portable lab connected to another larger unit?"

"It works independently. Everything what's mine I'm carrying with me!" Spectra grinned wryly. "Unfortunately, we have tons of spies and competitors in our field."

"It might be problematic to connect it to the Test Interspace."

"Wait a minute!" Gus put his hands on his hips. "This is your Interspace. Are you telling me that you want to see all that we're going to test? Where's our advantage then?"

"I always said I wanted an equal chance."

"Come on, even an equal chance is never that equal." Spectra put his hand on Ren's shoulder. "Like you said, it would be totally wasted potential if we ignore the advantage of our attribute!"

"Why, we create a new game so someone else can be the strongest in this new version. Subterra has to be the toughest Bakugan with the most strike power! Its strike can cause an earthquake after all." Gus disagreed.

"Stop talking stupid things!" Spectra told him off impatiently. "Subterra Bakugans have never had effective strike power. You can't compare a thrown stone to an explosive missile or psychic disaster! Pyrus and Darkus attributes alone can make an outstanding strike and we aren't going to let the great advantage of our attribute go. Right, Ren?"

"I suggest putting safety first."Ren didn't take his high-five. "If we want to forgo the existing card system, we should remember that this order of attributes had made the game safe till now. We better make tests to see what happens and I insist on maximum safety. This game is going to be played by kids that will be caught in the battlefield. We are not talking about a game that you can win lazing in your armchair, are we? If we want it to be daring but still a game and not a war, we have to work on this seriously. I strongly suggest a consultation with Jesse Glenn, the only Brawler that is familiar with freestyle use of Bakugan power. Can you call him from here?"

"Well, not exactly from here…" Gus sneered.

Ren was experienced enough to recognize the slight tickling that happened when a cargo ship slid into a dimensional gate and he read Gus's message right. It wasn't about them moving to another room with seats and a teleconference screen.

"Isn't it too much attention to open a dimensional entry for a spaceship in a broad daylight of a densely populated city?" He asked.

"You're a sagacious Gundalian, Ren Krawler." Spectra answered with a mocking note in his voice. "If you think twice, you'll realize that I couldn't travel air that easily in a solar system, not mention traveling the space. The dimensional hole that sucked us in opened right into the hangar. No Human on the street would notice that! Want to know how I did it?"

"Well, you weren't in contact with any device except one, so I'm guessing it's your mask via which you manage you ship." Ren shrugged his shoulders. He didn't like the tension that started to pile up between him and Keith again but luckily, the screen warned about video connection.

Ren was worrying that they would get Jesse unprepared. He shouldn't! His actor friend was never to underplay his role. Jesse Glenn answered the video call seated on a carpet in a meditation pose like a guru with birds and butterflies circling around him. Well, he was playing a Bakugan guru and he was of course surrounded by his toy-size Magical Theatre Bakugans instead of butterflies and birds but otherwise it was a flawless image.

"Peace with you, my friends! How can I help you?" He asked with his eyes closed.

"Bloody freak!" Gus whispered a curse and continued in his full voice: "Jesse, I beat you in two duels in a row. Do you want a revanche?"

"An enlightened person like me would never pay attention." Jesse didn't open a single eye to make his answer. "However, I feel that my friend Ren is also here. What do you want, Ren?"

Ren shortly explained to him the current state of the alternative duel project.

"What do you say, Jesse? I want an equal chance. Others want attribute based advantages to their Bakugans and each wants his attribute to be the strongest. You are the one with the experience. How can we move on?"

"You know very well that I used the Ancient Bakugan Circle when I started my project. It's a tradition that is based on three pairs of opposite powers: Water and Fire, Ground and Air, and your favorite Light and Darkness." Jesse explained. Plitheon, tired from endless circling, sat on his head and Jesse took him in the palm of his hand without looking as if it was meant so. "When I did my experiments, I always had the opposite Bakugan around to undo things just in case. You can afford a lot if you know how to make things right! This is one of my little secrets." Plitheon got loose and returned on Jesse's head. The guru removed him once more. "Think about possible scenarios, my friends! They will show you the way."

"What's the scenario you're offering?" Spectra's tone was rather irritated. "Or, do you just blabber?"

Jesse opened his eyes to throw at them a witty sight: "Do tests with a single Bakugan completing a task or attacking a clone! Be creative and take all attribute or technology based advantage you can imagine! Then, create the scenario of how this Bakugan could be beaten and record it to prove your opponent that this battle could be won. But, don't show it to your opponent until the end of the game! That's what I call a fair chance."

Ren, Spectra, and Gus looked at each other.

"That's what I would call Bakugan Duels Advanced!" Ren said. "We would show each other a demo of our scenario and then challenge the opponent. I have prepared a Test Interspace data copy in this chip. Despite that I would know what cards or maybe even weapons you use and I would actually copy them, there's no way I would know your scenario. If you agree, you can make a stationary Test Interspace entrance in your Bakugan City home. It's close to the kids' school and I'll stay connected via the Internet."

"I agree." Spectra nodded.

"I don't!" Gus exclaimed. "I have played computer games! Despite that a game is winnable it's highly unlikely that it will be won at the first attempt. So, you challenge me and not the other way round. Guess what it means?"

"It means that we are having two duels. In the case of a tie, the duelist who wins his game faster is the winner!" Spectra shrugged his shoulders. "Stop moaning, Gus. I want this entertainment!"

Technically, Jesse should keep on his heavenly smile and Ren should be glad. This was the deal that they wanted and the most equal chance they could dream of after challenging the mighty technologies of Vestal. However, after Vestal Destroyer slid back into its Bakugan City airshed and Ren parted ways with his newfound partners, his doubts and suspicions returned with new force.

Ren had made Gus and Spectra think that he was doing things that he was not. Spectra had guessed all wrong. Ren couldn't care less about Wiseman! The fourth sample that had made Spectra think so wasn't taken on the Earth. It was the evidence from Kieran Krawler's grave from a different time and a different galaxy! Like it or not, thus far it was one point in favor of the crazy theory that Klaus von Hertzon had told him: the legendary founder of Thirteenth Order didn't die in prison and the technology that obviously helped him to escape was well known to modern day Vestals.

**About this chapter:**

**References to anime: **_BBB S4 E27_** (Wiseman appears and disappears). Other references: **_see ch26!_ **Themes: Alternative Bakugan game; Bakugan technologies. Characters: **_(featured)_** Ren Krawler, Gus Grav, Spectra Phantom, Jesse Glenn, Plitheon; **_(referred)_** Klaus fon Hertzon, Kieran Krawler (OC), Mira Clay, Michael Moser (OC), Wiseman, Bakugan Battle Brawlers **


	29. Patience

Long time had passed. Well, in fact, these were just a few days but everything had changed so much that it felt like a long time!

Ren's situation had turned all upside down. He wasn't alone on the Earth any longer! He was actually living a life of a crowded social being and It was basically because he was in front of a functioning computer for most of the time. It wasn't that online socializing thing though. Ren stayed clear from social sites. Are you kidding? He had a work to do; a kind of work that demanded full discretion. But he was still sitting with his PC in a garage and, in Remi's garage, kids were all over the place. They wanted Ren to go out cycling, and then they wanted Ren to go to the gym, and then they wanted to play questions and answers. Mostly, they got what they wanted. It was Ren s fault after all that the life of City Cyclists Tribe had changed the way it did!

Ren had had his best intentions when he came home from Spectra's and addressed the kids:

"This is your challenge so I think you should do it! What if you write down what your dream game is? To make sure that this is the best scenario, discuss all and choose what's better! I will help you with editing and advice."

Ren had hoped kids would do it alone. He didn't care much about the duel; it was almost certain that Gus wouldn't do anything cruel from Brawlers' point of view even if he won. Ren but wanted Spectra to stay in touch until Ren would find out what his actual role in the Bakugan show was.

Kids didn't mind but there was one little problem. The coolest thing still had to be written!

"What, is it like homework?" Ted the redhead asked, grimacing, and Tedd Double D groaned, "No, not again!" but in the end nobody wanted to stay aside. Hiroshi wrote a quarter of page last-minute because Ted had written a half-page some quarter an hour ago; even Joe, who had admitted being too busy to write, was there saying, "You know, I have that thing in my head!" Michelle and Tedd were the most enthusiastic about the new project. They were musing about it all the time; they joined forces and then grew apart taking their time in different corners with pens and papers. Then, they just couldn't go on without showing each other their creations and started it all over again. They would keep coming up to Ren and argue and when they were done, little Michael would approach, press a folded sheet of paper in his hand and whisper in his ear, "It's a secret"! which was, alas, but another Bakugan drawing.

Little by little, Ren started to feel bad about it and he was right. Kids couldn't agree upon things and they kept forgetting important game elements. Like, they completely missed Jesse's point that they were expected to write a winnable scenario instead of a winning scenario.

"Look, this is what game creators do!" Ren tried to explain. "They create games that you can win."

"Wasn't it like you wanted us to show Gus the advantage of using skills?" Michelle frowned.

"That's the point!" Ren took a deep breath "If you kids will use your experience and skills when writing the scenario, there's no way that Spectra or Gus can win with their spoiled boys' armchair attitude!"

Even if it was the point, there was no easy way to get to it. Ren had to discuss, correct, ask questions, make suggestions, and finally it was rather Ren Krawler doing homework for seven kids than each kid doing one! Plus, it took time. When Spectra activated Test Interspace, Ren could only ask him for patience via his newly installed communication board..

It wasn't the only thing pending. Ren wanted to meet Shun but his friend didn't show up. Obviously, Ren should have patience himself, too. The footage of the newest Shun's solo episode of Brawlers' Mission had been aired and it was tiresome stuff. At least, Michelle was more than impressed! Normally skeptical about Bakugan shows, she recorded Shun's fight and watched it over and over again:

"Well, you know that what he was doing wasn't really dangerous." Ren tried to intervene. "Bakugans don't hurt Humans."

"I don't care about Bakugans. It's so cool stuntwise!" Michelle was fascinated. "He's so agile!"

"Bike flipping is cooler." Double D pouted, also unhappy with Michelle's new affection. "They safety wire them on TV! It's just a show."

"Yes, but they could hurt him for the show!" Little Mike protested. Ren swallowed some air. He was getting used to Earthian beliefs that everything on TV was a show. Sometimes, it could be difficult to explain how real it could be in a different place or time.

Michelle had her own approach on how to deal with that. She put her finger on the screen:

"Look here! He isn't wired. Can't you see! The center of gravity is different if a person is wired. He's genuine!"

Tedd Double D might be frowning but generally the boys, especially the big boys, agreed that Shun's generous apology was the coolest thing ever done by a Brawler. Hiroshi was the only one to snub it first:

"He only apologized because he knew that my Dad's lawyers would get him otherwise!"

He better shouldn't say so!

"So, you're rich and that's why you think there are no decent people?!" Michelle shouted at him. "Is it because you only know about buying and selling?"

"Shun's lawyers are much better than yours anyway!" Ted without an extra D added.

"Well, I' m not saying he isn't good at stunts!" Hiroshi admitted quickly.

Ren sighed. Shun had done it again! Little by little, the City Cyclists Tribe started to look like an unofficial Ventus Brawler support group and it was little Michael, who took it to the next level.

"Secreting is cool!" He said, all beaming. "I won twenty bucks because all other kids thought it was going to be Dan starring in the newest episode of Bakugan Battle Brawlers' Mission! They didn't believe it's about Shun and that Jaakor will be on his own but now they think that I' m a Bakugan Prophet! Please, Ren, can you tell me who will be in the next episode?"

"I don' t know." Ren murmured. Then, Mike made a sour face and Stephen became moody and Ren had to compromise to avoid a ripple effect: "All right, I might – if you promise to be my personal Bakugan Wiki! It will save me time of watching entire series."

Michael accepted the deal happily, making Stephen glare: „Just, don't give him empty promises!"

„Don't worry, I will not."

It was no empty promise. Ren had been thinking about something. In his day, Brawlers' missions had no TV coverage. Full size Bakugans were believed to exist only within strongly controlled digital environment, like Bakugan Interspace, or New Vestroia, or Gundalia – well, controlled virtual environment was what producers thought these places were. Hence the adventures of Bakugan Battle Brawlers were aired as anime series based on material from virtual Interspace and Brawlers' gadgets.

Bakugan City had changed it all. Bakugans were walking with Humans; they were also shown on Bakugan TV. For Ren, it meant that this Television had an office, staff, and in particular, a crew that was sent to film the events – and they all had computers and iPhones Ren could break into. Ren was about to do it anyway in hope to find out what was in Spectra; s contract but why not to help Michael, too? Eventually the morning came when Ren whispered something in Michael's ear when he hugged Ren goodbye before leaving to school:

"Remember, it's a secret!" He reminded to the little boy. "I got it from other people's iPhones. The crew was sent there and the name of a Brawler was mentioned. However, I'll be in big trouble if anyone finds out that there have been Bakuleaks!"

"I promise!" Michael shouted and cycled away excitedly. Ren sighed, left alone with his rather restless state of mind. Spectra's contract wasn't available electronically but the Brawler whose name was mentioned might know where it was hidden. That Brawler would go to a lonely place in a short while – and occasionally, Ren had the coordinates.

**About this chapter:**

**Reference to anime: **_BBB S$ E30_** (Shun has a physical fight with a Bakugan). Theme: Gundalian spy technologies. Characters: **_(featured)_** Ren Krawler, Michelle Papillon (OC) , Remi Papillon (OC), Michael Moser (OC), Stephen Moser (OC), Tedd "Double-Dee" (OC), Ted (OC), Hiroshi (OC), Joe "Jorik the Dutch" (OC);**_ (referred)_** Gus Grav, Spectra Phantom, Shun Kazami**


	30. Faulty Partnership

It was strange, to witness a Bakugan battle that way, looking from a viewpoint high above through a glass eye of a camera on a crane, a strange installment that Humans carried around for filming purposes.

„It seems that they are done. What if I go down once I'm here?" Ren said. „Maybe, Marucho can give me an autograph."

„Sure you can." The chief of the crew replied. „ He's a nice kid."

Ren thanked him. Who could know that television people would be so chatty and kind? On the other hand, it might be extremely boring otherwise to stand there waiting until something happened. Ren had picked the wrong part of the crew when he followed the coordinates: there was another group that accompanied Marucho inside of his helicopter. Here, the guys had arrived with a crane to take the panoramic view. A battle was expected nearby and there was a building that Marukura Corporation wanted to show in the best light possible. At least that's what the crew said; Ren pretended to be just a casual mountain biker who occasionally got there and was interested in what's going on. The crew was very welcoming; they even allowed Ren to touch their pro equipment. Surely, they also answered questions except the question what was going to happen in the next episode of the show. That was a secret! Even the crew was always informed in the last minute.

They had no illusions though. When Ren asked if Wiseman was a real person, they laughed.

"No, he's a hologram, just like Nonet Bakugans."

"Is he? Where's the projector hidden?"

"Arghh, it's some super modern technology, they make it happen from miles away!" The crane driver didn't seem to bother. "There's a stunt unit that does it."

Ren bit his lip. He had noticed that stunt unit in the TV files and again, he hadn't paid much attention.

"Do Brawlers believe that Noneths are real?" He asked.

"I guess they're smart enough to pretend they do. Otherwise, they'd lose their jobs. It's supposed to be an awfully real reality show!" The cameraman smirked.

The crew had assured him that Brawlers were good kids and Marucho was the sweetest but Ren still felt nervous when he strolled down the path towards the round, stadium like building. He nearly hoped that he'd be late and Marucho would be gone already; or, the security would stop him, or whatever.

None of that did happen. The entrance was wide open and Ren instantly caught a conversation that lingered in the hall above the seemingly endless rows of water tanks:

"Congratulations! It was a good day. Your farewell to Dan and Shun was great and your comment after the fusion was just excellent. It's going to be one of the best episodes in the series." An unknown male voice said; it possibly belonged to a cameraman or an assistant director.

"Thank you!" Marucho's squeaky tone was only one of its kind. "Good job from you, too. There are refreshments in the hely."

"We need to put our stuff together first."

"Don't worry, I don't mind to wait! Radizen will enjoy a spare minute on the beach." Marucho responded and, to most of Ren's horror, the sound of his light footsteps approached the exit where Ren stood still and before he figured out what to do, the blonde kid with the familiar red frame of glasses was too close.

"Ren Krawler!" Matrucho gasped. "I can't believe! I just thought about you. Are you in the show? I didn't know."

"No – no I' m not, it's a pure coincidence." Ren stammered. "I'm visiting Bakugan City and I took a bicycle trip around the island."

"Cool!" Marucho smiled. He had changed; just a little bit but this bit was intrinsic. He looked rather like a girl-boy than a little child but his happy smile could still light up the room.

"I wanted to take a look at the building." Involuntarily, Ren dropped his eyes. He hated lying to Marucho again but he had to do it for self-preservation - again. "It's interesting. What is it, another battle stadium?"

"Oh no, it's an electric plant! This is Marukura cheep energy project." Marucho seemed happy that he had something to tell. "Come, I'll show you around."

It was weird, to be next to Marucho walking and talking like nothing at all. It was just-so being and it felt strange because Ren previously thought it wasn't possible any longer – after they got too personal. However, there he was and they were just so normal. Marucho's explanations were foggy but Ren relied on his own judgment anyway.

"Can I see the converter?" He asked. "I suppose the energy is transformed before it goes to the town."

"Sure." Marucho opened the automatic sliding door to a tiny room of controls. "It was closed for not to get damaged during the battle. We thought it was more important to show kids the water tanks!"

"Those are no water tanks." Ren threw a glance at Marucho, leaning over the controls. "This is a hexapolar current converter. It's not water the electricity is coming from!"

"Yes, it is! This is a hydroelectric plant. Didn't you listen?" Marucho blushed a little, like always when he got excited. "This is Aquos power. The fusion technology…"

"Aquos power has nothing to do with water." Ren decided to stop it before it got totally meaningless. "Water is H2O and it doesn't fuse any further without stopping being water. This is the simplest thing in chemistry. There's no way water can become electricity and send sparks out of a tank unless it's a conjurer trick. Just like, hydroelectricity is one of the simplest things in physics. The mass of water moves and this can be converted into other types of energy. Humans learned to utilize it ages ago when they started to build water mills. These are simple things that even a child can understand."

"Yes, but – Bakugans are more exciting!" Marucho protested. "Children will like it better. It's good for their imagination. When they switch on the light they would imagine magical Aquos energy that gives it to them! They will enjoy it and buy it. It will be a commercial success!"

"What's wrong with you Humans?" Ren's sigh was pretty much an annoyed hiss. "You invest so much to sell total nonsense to children and then you send them to school and pay teachers for clearing that nonsense out of their heads, and then you complain that they don't succeed."

"Don't ask me. I've never been to school." Marucho pouted and turned away. "I think we should go. Looks like you have seen enough!"

"This is your house!" Ren shrugged his shoulders.

Well, they were not going to the exit like that, heads down and hands in their pockets, and parting with a short goodbye. Not when it was up to Marucho Marukura!

"You know, Ren – you have a problem!" Marucho stopped in the midway. "I've been thinking about it."

Ren took the deepest breath possible. Why didn't he bolt from the place right away? It was obvious what was coming.

"I think it's your upbringing." Marucho went on. "I think you're angry because Santa never brought you presents and that's why you want to destroy the miracle for other children. You're pretty good at conjurer's tricks and make-believe if you want to but now you want not. You want to remind children about reality because reality is evil."

"Reality is not evil."

"It is. Think about the history of this island." Marucho disagreed passionately. "It was so great news that there was something positive about it and that Bakugans could exist here! Now there is the cheap energy project which is even better. I think you simply struggle to be positive!"

Ren said nothing, hands in his pockets, looking away. It didn't help the matters.

"You could at least say something!" Marucho exclaimed. "Typical Ren Krawler! You don't talk. Like, you never said a word or gave out a smile or made an eye contact when we met during the Mag Mel campaign. Like, we had never been friends! A cold Gundalian general sitting with his breastplate on all the time like a turtle, were you afraid that I might occasionally touch you? You probably regret that you can't have that armor on now!"

Maybe Ren did but he tried to give a more diplomatic reply.

"What am I supposed to say, that I don't struggle to be positive?" He asked, trying to avoid a sarcastic note in his voice. Unfortunately, he wasn't _that_ good at make-believe and only managed to make Marucho angrier.

"You don't because you enjoy being evil!" He shouted at Ren. "That's why you wanted to be a Gundalian. You could write any project but you wanted to be mean. You enjoyed doing this to me!"

"I thought we were over that." Ren hated how much they reminded an old married couple; well, an old married _and_ divorced couple. Especially after Marucho started to snivel:

"I am possibly over my love but I will never forget the pain. It was your dream job but you rather wanted to stay fucking underground then be with me! And I didn't ask you for any perverse sex or something. I only wanted to be next to you and you let me know that you preferred anything but me! It hurts and there's something about pain. It's meant to be remembered."

Suddenly, Ren realized what was new about Marucho. Despite of all his emotions, there was certain serenity about him. He had made another level in his life: Marucho Marukura had accomplished the painful side of being. Not so bad for a spoiled little rich boy! Ren almost wanted to compliment him but he knew it would be cruel.

"This is no one's fault, Marucho." He sighed. "I'm tired of arguing. Is there a chance that we can be fiends again – just friends?"

"Aw, so you have changed your mind and now you want your job back?" Marucho grinned wryly.

"Aw I don't."

"Then I guess that's it." Marucho couldn't help crying. "You know, I talked about unlikely partnerships minutes before when I was filmed and I was thinking about you. We were so different! I was a dreamer. You were realistic. I had always had everything. Your upbringing was very restricted. I believed we were perfect partners but it seems that it's only toys you can combine as you want."

"This is a very – very adult point." Ren murmured. He didn't know what to say. Everything had taken the worst possible turn. He got no answers that he needed and he obviously wasn't to find any help from this side. He and Marucho had got personal again and it looked like the only thing he could do was to leave.

Too late! A frail silhouette of a girl appeared in the doorway.

"Marucho, are you here?" She asked, stepping forward briskly. Ren squinted. It was definitely that girl, the young blue-eyed scientist with a boyish haircut that he had seen on Bakugan TV. What was her name, Mira Clay? Ren had thought about her before. He'd like to talk to her. He should!

"Aw, you _are_ here." The girl stopped as she noticed them. "We were looking for you. What are you doing? Would you introduce your friend?"

"I'd love to but I'm afraid he's still in denial." Marucho said with a vindictive grin. Ren couldn't help making an annoyed sniff, lost for words for a second, and that one second was crucial.

"Never mind." The girl blushed. "Take your time! You can come up to the plane when you're done. I came because we were a bit worried. We didn't know where you were gone. But now it's all right. We can wait. I'm sorry I interrupted you. I'm going already!"

Yes, she was. She just turned and went away tactfully, while Ren stood there biting his lip with anger.

"Thanks a lot, Marucho." He exclaimed when the girl was out through the door. "You can't get me, so you at least do your best to make every girl think that I am gay. How very kind!"

"Yeah well, I should let your extreme sensitivity show and allow you to flirt with a girl while I'm still here, shouldn't I?" Marucho retorted. They would probably stand there arguing for quite a while but Ren's BakuSmart rung. No-thinking, the Gundalian pressed the button.

"Hey, hero, we're ready for the challenge of your home field. How much time exactly you need?" Spectra Phantom barked the message.

"I'll tell you in the evening." Ren muttered and switched off the device.

"Oh, you have cool friends!" Marucho said with a mocking note in his voice.

"Yes, I have cool friends and I owe something to them." Ren replied quietly. "Bye, Marucho!"

**About this chapter:**

**Reference to anime: **_BBB S4 E31_** (Marucho has a fight in what he calls a hydroelectric plant), **_S4 E17-18_ **(Ren meets Marucho during Mag Mel campaign). Themes: Origins of Bakugan City; Bakugan technologies. Characters: **_(featured)_** Ren Krawler, Marucho Marukura, Mira Clay, Spectra Phantom;**_ (referred)_** Radizen, Shun Kazami, Dan Kuso, Mag Mel, Wiseman, Nonet Bakugans **


	31. Water Magic Revealed

A standard BakuSmart, if tuned up the right way, could easily send a simple earthly text message. _We are doing it tonight,_ Ren texted and City Cyclists rushed to an impromptu tribe meeting on a playground near Michelle's school.

"They want us to take them on first. Most likely, we will win but they will know the time to beat. They hope it will give them advantage, which it will unless we give them a crazy result!" Ren said. "I just got an idea how to outsmart them though."

"Which scenario did you choose?" Hiroshi was curious.

"I used ideas that were brought in by all of you but basically it's new." Ren was diplomatic. "There's no need to be the strongest. We need to be the fastest! The new generation of Bakugans is very fast in the air. That's why we will use the Water World instead. No one is faster than Aquos Bakugan in this environment. They will not expect that!"

"Oh, really?" Michelle was somehow not enthusiastic. "How are we going to do it?"

"The target will be getting treasure from underwater." Ren explained. "We will play two against two. It will be teamwork. One player will snatch the treasure and bring it up by help of his Bakugan. The other player will distract the rivals basically by fighting them."

"Sounds cool!" Double-Dee appreciated the news.

"We will win, we will win!" Little Michael jumped up and down.

"Absolutely!" Ren nodded. "Linehalt, I, and the architecture of the underwater will hold Spectra and Gus. We only need a player who will get the treasure with Titania! I mean, of course you guys can all enter the Interspace as supporters but I need one who will perform the task."

Ren expected a huge fight but it was surprisingly easy.

"Yeah, then I guess it will be Michelle. It was her idea!"Double-Dee said making a sour face politely. Others agreed, even Michael. Ren bit his lip. The boys rather chose supporting a girl than risked possibly falling short in front of a girl! He should see it coming.

"We others can watch and have a go later." Hiroshi shrugged his shoulders. "The game would still be there after you finish, right?"

"This game will be only a test but yes, I hope we can keep it." Ren confirmed. They decided to meet later in the evening and cycled home, little Michael ahead of them all. He couldn't wait to watch TV and see if he had been the Bakugan Prophet again!

Michelle was unusually quiet. She didn't say a word all the way. She didn't even reply to Remi's "What's up?" when she entered the garage with Ren. She just rushed to the bathroom and slammed the door.

"What's the matter?" Remi didn't get it.

"I wish I knew!" Ren was equally surprised. "We just chose her to be the key player who gets the treasure from underwater. Maybe she's nervous a little bit."

Remi nodded and made a deep sigh.

"More than a little bit!" He said. "Michelle is fearless about nearly everything except water. She doesn't like swimming and she definitely hates diving. She had a near-drowning experience when she was small."

That was no good news.

"What happened?"

"I don't know really. She was living with her Mom then. I only know that she fell into a pool. She didn't tell me at once because she was afraid that I wouldn't take her with me if she feared a thing. However, later she told me."

"I see." It was Ren's turn to exhale comprehensively. He had to make a decision though so he approached the bathroom door and knocked. "Michelle, we need to talk."

"Did Remi tell you?" She shouted angrily. "Tell him he's a traitor and I hate him!"

"Look, Michelle, it's serious."

No answer.

"Michelle, Linehalt and Titania want you to see something!" Ren threw a glance at his toy-size friends.

"Keep it for babies!" The twelve-year-old snapped.

"It's not for babies. It's all about science. Do you have a science class at school?"

Few moments passed. Then, Michelle opened the door, still blushing and angry: "All right, just keep it quick!"

"Sure. May I have a glass half-full of water, Remi? A big bear glass, preferably."

Suspicious but also curious, the girl followed them to the kitchen tabletop.

"Want a little swim, Titus?" Ren asked the tiny blue Bakugan kindly.

"Everything in the world!" Titania splashed her tail and dived into the glass. "I feel incredibly full of energy. Where were you today? Was it some kind of a water resort?"

"Let's say it was an aquatic trip." Ren smiled. "Can you fill this glass, Titania?"

"Gladly!" She exclaimed and the water level rose to the top.

"How does she do it?" Michelle came closer.

"We need a better view. Do you have anything that can color the water, like, a bit of ink?"

Michelle dashed to get some. A drop of ink made the water blue but next moment, a vibrating bubble around Titania cleared up.

"What is it?" Michelle whispered. "Is it air?"

"Can you splash the water out, Titus?" Ren put the glass in the sink. The bubble spread, making the colored water run over, until the content of the glass was clear again. Disbelievingly, Michelle touched the liquid.

"It _is_ water! Ouch!" Titania landed on top of Michelle's hand and next moment the girl was touching an empty container. "Where is the water gone?"

"Titania got distracted, so it disappeared. It was no water. We can call it the Aquos matter." Ren said and added quickly: "I mean we the Bakugan scientists call it so! If we had proper equipment, we could see that the glass is looming with intense Aquos radiation now."

"It dissolved into radiation within an instant?" Michelle asked disbelievingly.

"Uhm, that radiation happens when Bakugan matter disappears, like, when mass turns into energy. Do you learn physics?" Ren wasn't sure how much Humans taught their children at school. "According Einstein, mass is energy. It was proved by nuclear chain reaction."

"Remember, we watched that documentary?" Remi tried to help frowning Michelle. "It was shortly before you showed up, Ren. It's a new French Television documentary called _The Black Sun of Hiroshima_. Hiroshima was the first city on Earth destroyed by nuclear power."

"It sounds like Hiroshi was given his name after that city but I'm not going to ask him!" Michelle put in. "He's a spoiled little boy. I bet he doesn't know and he doesn't care!"

"I'm very sorry." Ren said. "I had no idea. I mean, I know physics but not history. I will definitely watch that documentary!"

"You definitely should!" Michelle exclaimed. "It reveals how politicians are lying and persuading people that mass destruction weapons are but a necessary evil! So they keep producing them and destroying cool Pacific islands like this one."

"Did you say this island?" Ren gasped. "Was it in the documentary?"

"Nope!" Michelle sniffed. "It was a French movie. It wouldn't criticize the French government, would it?"

"You see, France also had a nuclear program. Many countries had." Remi started to explain. "That's why I wanted Michelle to see that doc and learn about the atomic bomb. Our government never used these bombs in a war. However, they still tested some in remote places that happened to be Pacific islands, which I would say was bad enough. More than half-a-century ago, this island was leveled by a nuclear blast. Only a couple of years ago the government decided it was safe enough to be developed."

"I'm very, very sorry."Ren felt like apologizing for all scientists. "Maybe there is such thing as a necessary evil but it can't be a kind of evil that destroys everything living. Compared to this, Bakugans are children's game."

"Well, what if this game can give us a hope?" Remi smiled a bit. "Judging from what you said seems that Bakugans do what's exactly the opposite of nuclear reaction. What if this new technology can undo the effects of atomic bombs and other disasters caused by nuclear technologies?"

"I'm afraid it can't." Ren shook his head. "That's true that Bakugans turn energy into mass when they go big, create weapons, and transform the environment. However, Bakugan energy and radiation, or B-rays that it causes, is different. It makes no harm to organic beings. It's not like other radioactive components found on this planet. I don't think Bakugans can absorb the radioactivity on the Earth or make any positive impact." Or, was he mistaking? The memories about Marucho's plant came to his mind again. "Unless a revolutionary technology is discovered!" Ren added quietly.

"The very hope for such technology is fantastic!" Remi said on an upbeat note. "Michelle, now you can see it was fair that Bakugan project won the competition! It was the best for this island."

That made Michelle mad again: "It wasn't fair! How can't you realize? It would be fair if they would say that they were looking for a project to undo the effects of the bomb. We would never come here then. You wouldn't sell our house! This is all because they're cheats. They only said they were looking for an environmental project. What could be more environmental than bicycles? They never mentioned the bomb. They even changed the name of the island! This is because all about the atomic bomb has always been a secret. This is what the documentary also said!"

"What if we just focus on the game we need to play, for now?" Ren tried to be the peacemaker. "I know it is a minor issue, but…"

It didn't calm Michelle at all.

"Right, I'm having an issue that is ridiculous if compared to a bomb. Every issue is ridiculous if compared to a bomb! So what? Shall we have more big bombs so that no problem matters?" She shouted at them.

"Actually, Michelle." Remi took a deep breath. "It's the other way round! If people solved their issues of fear and mistrust when they could, if they did it instead of making fear and mistrust into a national policy, there would be no need ever to create mass destruction weapons, like bombs."

Michelle said nothing. She just slid into the bathroom and closed the door.

"Will she think about it?" Ren asked quietly.

Remi rolled his eyes: "Let's wait."

"Titania is there with her. Hopefully, the girls will talk it over!" Linehalt was optimistic. Ren threw a glance at the kitchen clock. All right, he could only wait then! Should he use time wisely and watch that documentary, for instance?

**About this chapter:**

**Reference to anime: **_BBB S4 E31_** (Marucho battles in a so called hydroelectric plant). Other references: Television of France documentary **_The Black Sun of Hiroshima_ **by Kenichi Watanabe. Themes: Origins of Bakugan City; physical features of Bakugan world. Characters: **_(featured)_** Ren Krawler, Michelle Papillon (OC) , Remi Papillon (OC), Michael Moser (OC), Stephen Moser (OC), Tedd "Double-Dee" (OC), Ted (OC), Hiroshi (OC), Joe "Jorik the Dutch" (OC), Titania (OC), Linehalt; **_(referred)_** Marucho Marukura**


	32. Breathing Underwater

"It's good to be Human again!" Jesse Glenn took a whiff of fresh air while enjoying sunset in the park near Spectra's office with passersby throwing envious sights. Who would doubt that? Being Human was good indeed if wearing an Armani suit, a purple shirt, and an elegant black necktie!

Ren had other worries to hide under his grey cycler's hood.

"I wish you came in with us." He quietly said, keeping a distance to make it look like they didn't know each other. "My team is inexperienced and I fear for Michelle."

"Don't be ridiculous! I'm not dressed for the underwater and these kids are stronger than most of the adults." Jesse pointed at the ramp where Michelle, Ted, Tedd, and Hiroshi were practicing their twists and turns. "They are a pro stunt unit! Isn't it amazing what young Humans can achieve due to early development? You're a safety freak, Ren Krawler. You shouldn't worry that much. My Gosh, you look excruciated!"

"One should be worried." Ren murmured. "This environment was banned even by reckless Earthian game developers and your design is freaky."

"C'mon, it's my best work. This is exactly what you wanted. We need to extend the borders, don't we?"

Ren sighed. After having seen Jesse's creation, he had fought a hard fight to make at least little Michael stay at home; he had literally threatened him with no more Bakugan prophecies in future. He couldn't say no to the boys who had had diving experience though which meant that both Teddy-boys and Hiroshi were in. So Ren was about to have triple trouble in his own camp, not mentioning the rivals.

"Just in case, wait here and watch the game via the admin monitor! You might need to interfere." Ren pressed a tablet in Jesse's hands sneakily as he passed.

"They won't cheat, I promise!" He heard the actor's confident voice behind his back.

"Their honesty is the least of our problem. Watch out for viruses! The previous Interspace was destroyed by one. It may be still around waiting for battle activity."

That's where Ren's studies had brought him. Dylan's backup copy had all data except the data that Ren was interested in most: data about the end of Bakugan Interspace. That part was missing. However, Ren had discovered that the Interspace wasn't destroyed in one day. It had a history of virus attacks. Marucho had maintained the integrity of the virtual Bakugan world by cutting off the infected parts ruthlessly; which meant Ren couldn't identify the virus or track down its trace. If it was done by Barodius, it was a clean job. Unless! Ren was both mortified and thrilled by the idea that the new Test Interspace was actually an ideal bite for a deadly malware.

"Relax! There won't be enough time." Jesse watched the skies dreamy. "Oops! Spectra's signaling ready."

"Thanks." Ren muttered, looking down, and strolled hastily towards the Vestal's skyscraper residence. For City Cyclists, it was a sign. They left the ramp under applause of random viewers and speeded after Ren.

"We had a great warm-up!" Michelle shouted. "I'm excited! I'm looking forward to the game. Don't be that nervous, Ren!"

Ren felt a desire to pull his hood all over his face. Excellent! His nervousness was plain to see even to a child.

"Remember, it's not water, it's a game simulation!" He reminded the kids before they entered the house. "No water can get in your lungs. However, if you feel scared and can't breathe, react as if it was real. Just hold your breath, swim up, and exit the Interspace! It's serious. People do dry-drown. Do you understand?"

Kids rushed inside shouting their yeses which didn't calm down Ren at all.

Opponents were already waiting in the lobby where the new Interspace door was installed. Gus looked resolute with his hands crossed upon his chest but the Phantom was quite pale. He didn't seem scared though; rather disgusted with the game he'd most likely lose.

"Do we agree upon rules?" Ren asked.

"We will fight in the water environment. The team that gets a magic pearl from the deep, keeps it through an underwater Bakugan battle, and brings it to the sunshine wins." Gus said, smiling. Ren instantly suspected an ace up his sleeve.

"Have you chosen the properties?" He went on.

"There's nothing much to choose." Spectra grinned wryly. "Two players, two Bakugans, three options for each to activate either an attack, or defense, or any other ability. Non-water Bakugans can act but they lose their energy rapidly when submerged. Substitutes are allowed but the total of actions can't exceed six for one team and there's only one go at a time. I have to say that your menu is scant. Why so?"

"You'll see." Ren kept it short and moved towards the portal. Others followed, kids screaming and shouting when the transporter sucked them in.

Not only youngsters were having fun:

"I have to admit I imagined something more watery." Gus giggled sheepishly as the players found themselves in a round brick-clad hall that rather reminded a prison. "I can't spot a single drop of liquid here!"

"This is where the pearl has to be placed." Ren pointed to above and they tilted heads back to see. Apparently, they were all standing on the bottom of a dry well: the target was high above, a tiny golden bed waiting on top where sunbeams could fell onto. It wasn't the only thing glistening. Four game monitors levitated midway in the air. "Touch your game monitor and it will follow you everywhere. The game starts when all four are taken."

"We might need a ladder!" Gus laughed.

"Or, we might not." Ren gave him a meaningful sight.

The Vestal ignored it.

"Your design is not working." He pointed mockingly towards a dump spot at his feet. "Is it all moist that we have?"

Whatever he said next could not be heard because of mad screaming from the kids: as if the flood was taking over, water seemed to come from everywhere. It soaked, dropped, broke through and filled the enclosed space rapidly as if hundred taps were undone within a second.

"Stay calm! Stay and try to breathe underwater!" Ren tried to address within the ruling chaos where everyone attempted instinctive swimming moves to stay afloat. Everyone except Michelle: the girl stood frozen like a sculpture as the water level rose above her head. Ren first instinct told him to dive and get her. He had to put all his courage together to take the first breath within the Aquos matter but, to most of his surprise, the girl he then hugged was breathing normally.

"I'm fine." Michelle said, making air bubbles. Her heartbeats were, too. Ren could feel it.

Double-Dee also got it:

"It feels like I have gills in my nose! The water comes in but doesn't get through. We are breathing underwater!" He exclaimed, swimming down to them. "Whoa! Cool bubbles!"

"I know. I tried it in the bathtub with Titania." Michelle replied. However, she still didn't move. Ren wondered if she could swim at all.

"Help Michelle up, Double D! The sooner we start the game, the better." Ren gave girl a push. The gadgets were already below the surface as the well filled. Spectra had managed to snatch his. The others had limited time. The brick laid ground below melted and sunk into the blackness of the chasm piece by piece. "See the floor? It will vanish completely after all monitors are taken. This is a double-bottom well."

"I know." Michelle touched her screen as she got on level. "We talked about it!"

"Descend as deep as you can!" Ren collected his monitor and instructed the girl. "Be ready to throw the Bakugan ball!"

Michelle nodded and went down free fall style after Double-Dee released her hand. Ren saw her pale face and the blinking rectangle of the gadget for few more seconds. Then she disappeared in the dark amid the pieces of the broken floor. Ren gritted his teeth. Waiting was painful and Vestals took their time to complete the submerging.

Spectra's long mantle helped him to go down in style and keep a vertical position: "Is it a well?" He asked cool as if it was his own living room; which, technically, it was.

"Yes, it is a well. That's why our activities are so limited. More power can destroy this design." Ren explained. He wisely decided not to mention the malware concerns.

"Good job!" Spectra nodded. "You surprised me. You really designed the least imaginable Aquos environment. But we will fight. Hurry up, Gus!"

Gus struggled. Quite obviously he was the weakest link. Ted and Hiroshi had already discovered fun of the Aquos matter with Double-Dee and furled around like Peter Pen family after a handful of fairy dust when Gus finally made it to his monitor. He visibly couldn't get his balance and rolled over a couple of times, snorting as if he still expected some water to get into his lungs.

"Is it enough moist for you, Gus?" Ren asked politely.

"You'll pay for this!" The Vestal replied with an angry cough while his bushy hair spread around like those of a Lucky Troll.

"Game is on." Ren smiled. "Throw the ball, Michelle!"

The seconds before her response felt like an eternity. Then, to his relief, Michelle's window lit up on the screen.

"She did it!" Titania confirmed in her deep voice, holding the girl gently. "I've got her!"

"Good! Speed down now! Your target is the bottom of the well."

"Jet Stream activated!" Michelle replied. She seemed calm, just her voice was a little coarse, then a jet of while bubbles filled the screen before whirling upwards past the other players.

"Thank you for marking the way for the followers!" Gus barked. "So, small and agile Bakugans have advantage in a well? Good for me! Preyas, stand! Get them girls!"

"Linehalt, stand! Harpoon Hunter attack!" Ren shouted simultaneously.

It had been an easy task to modify Linehalt's javelin into a harpoon: the chameleon Bakugan barely took position for a leap into the depth when the weapon got his foot.

"You bastard!" The Aquos Bakugan yelled madly. "It hurts!"

"Nothing personal." The Darkus Bakugan answered, whirling comfortably in the water. His wings helped him to swim with an elegance of a manta ray but unfortunately there were other things to worry about.

"Keep going, Preyas!" Spectra commanded. "It's a non-water Bakugan. He won't last long!"

"What do you mean by long?" Preyas asked. "I'm in pain!"

"Go or it will be your last battle!" Gus hissed through gritted teeth. "Get the girls!" The Aquos Bakugan dived into the blackness with a squeal, leaving his boss behind. Ren threw a piercing sight at Spectra:

"You have also chosen a non-water Bakugan, right? That's why you're waiting." The Vestal only smiled enigmatically.

"We are through!" Michelle's voice came from the muddy screen. "We got through with the jet. I think I just saw the pearl!"

"Launch the cannon!" Ren shouted. "Preyas is going after you."

"Double cannon launched." They heard Michelle's answer.

"Double cannon?" Gus glared. "You're a cheat. Single-shot weapons only are allowed and you use a single shot from a double cannon? Don't worry! We have tricks in our book, too. Can you see them, Preyas?"

"Not yet, boss." The muted voice of the Bakugan came from the device. "There's a labyrinth! It was a maze they got through with the jet! It's all dark and there are moving gates and that damned harpoon just stuck… Alarm! Red! I'm a celebrity! Get me out of here!"

"Don't call him back! Don't!" Spectra shouted but the little blue ball already emerged from nowhere to find Gus's hand.

"Branchia Helmet activated!" Ren ordered with relief as the armor got installed on Linehalt's head giving him breath. "Now, we are all breathing underwater!"

"Are you stupid, Gus? One weapon at a time!" Spectra was angry. "Harpoon attack kept Linehalt from getting breath. You could finish him!"

"So what? I'll finish him later." Gus shrugged. "I saved all attacks for my substitute Bakugan. Linehalt has used two. Titania used one and has installed the second. We'll win."

"Get the pearl, Michelle!" Ren whispered. "Time is our weapon!"

"I see it!" He heard the girl's voice. Ren could also see it in Michelle's window. An oyster shell of enormous size was hiding between dark algae leaves cradling a magically luminous pearl. After a closer look, it wasn't just algae there though. Some water weeds were alive. A group of water snakes sneaked nearby making the shell snap close every time they touched it. "It's tricky! It opens and closes. I have to wait for the right time." Ren bit his lip. Jesse clearly had this overdone!

Vestals were beaming with evil delight.

"Do it, Michelle." The Phantom grinned viciously. "Your friend has designed a perfect trap. Nothing is easier than get you on your way up. Infinity Helios, stand!"

Ren had hoped it wouldn't happen. There was not enough space for a Bakugan that big but Spectra's strategy was simple: the bulk of his mighty Guardian stuck into the well completely blocking the exit. The metal spikes on the monster's body made a nasty sound when tearing into the walls.

"That's how easy it is, Ren!"

"Wait, Michelle!" Desperately, Ren shouted an instruction that was opposite to the previous. "Don't rush up yet!"

The light in Michelle's window on the monitor blinked and died.

"Ren?" Her trembling voice broke through. "I won't. I can't. I made a mistake. The shell got my hand. I think it's not going to release me!"

**About this chapter:**

**Themes: Alternative Bakugan game; the end of Bakugan Interspace. Characters: **_(featured)_** Ren Krawler, Jesse Glenn, Michelle Papillon (OC) , Remi Papillon (OC), Michael Moser (OC), Tedd "Double-Dee" (OC), Ted (OC), Hiroshi (OC), Gus Grav, Spectra Phantom, Titania (OC), Linehalt, Preyas, Infinity Helios; **_(referred)_** Marucho Marukura, Barodius**


	33. Who Wrecked the Well

"Bakugan, stand!"

Ren noticed the unusual tiny facets all around the ball thrown by Gus that glistened as if it was a diamond. Then, it disappeared below their feet where it unfurled as a giant floating face mask. It was obviously too wide for the well but it was flexible. It just curved like a melting clock from the famous Dali painting.

"Let's have you sandwiched nicely, Master Ren!" Gus chuckled as Ren and Linehalt had now Infinity Helios above them and the unknown Bakugan right under. "It's great to have a choice of Mechanical Bakugan. They can be cloned any time! Hexapod Theta is the improved form of his Tripod Theta a Trap Bakugan predecessor. It's originally Aquos but it can activate other attributes as well. That's what you call a truly universal weapon! When you mentioned Aquos environment, I knew right then that this was going to be my pick. Preyas was but a little tease for you. This is a much different issue! Do whatever you want, Hexapod Theta will win! Find them, my King of the Waters! Extra-Rey Sight activated!"

The eyes of the mask lit golden and it started to whirl around slowly, exploring the space.

"Michelle, can you hear me?" Ren addressed through his gadget calmly. "Are you all right? Can you breathe?"

"Yes, I can." The girl said in a tiny voice. "But – it hurts a bit."

The spotlights thrown by Hexapod's eyes had found the target. Good news that this light also returned the picture to Ren's screen: he could see the girl curling next to the kid-size oyster shell that held caught the wrists of her hands. Titania had also lied down on the bottom of the well. Her large face was close to Michelle while the snakes of her hair fought away the water snake sisters that hissed from their shelter in the algae growth.

"Don't be scared!" The water Bakugan whispered tenderly to the child. "What you see is just my inside world. This is nothing that you would consider real!"

"Let's end it fast." Spectra said coldly. "Be careful, Gus! We don't want to damage the pearl."

"I'll do it. Get back, Linehalt!" Ren switched the takeover of control on his monitor. With Linehalt back in his ball, Ren could then operate Titania by one-at-a-time rule. "Get ready for Double Cannon, Titania! Prepare to exit, Michelle! Kids, hear me? Get out of the water! It's time for you to help."

"The exit? I don't think so!" Gus bleated nasty underwater laughter but Titania already stood up and fired at the shell, crushing it to pieces. "Oo-aah, you're getting the pearl for us! Good girl!"

"Hold'em!" Ren yelled as Titania collected in her hand all what was for grabs, the girl, the pearl, and the remains of the shell. "Radial Blast!"

"What the…?" Spectra didn't get further than that. Bolts of lightning sprung out of Titania's body to all directions in a radial sweep-out as she moved upwards. The yellow gleam of the eyes of Hexapod Theta died and a ghastly howl rocked the structure before the almighty Bakugan folded and returned into a ball. Ren closed his eyes and clutched ball-shaped Linehalt in his fist. Then, the lightning struck him, too, bringing familiar memories.

Ren peered to see that Titania passed by while both Vestals floated like rag dolls, paralyzed by the electric shock of her attack. Infinity Helios tried to keep his stand a bit longer, writhing, roaring, and tearing off pieces of the narrow passage where he had stuck. Then, the last Bakugan gave in to the ball but it was not the end. Ren watched Titania's shadow as she surfaced. Big pieces of the construction still were crumbling away and going down. Was Helios energy too much for this design? Too bad then! Right above Ren, Spectra tried to make a move, fighting pain, but he only managed to lift his masked face up. An unexpected bright rectangle opened in the middle of the space like a Heaven's door but all players were already taken by the game-over stream that suck them up and threw them on the rim of the well.

It was sunshine there and everything else just so normal.

"I did it! I did it! We won!" Michelle jumped around the pearl with the boys. Had they their mobiles there, it would be one happy selfie session!

"We helped her out of the water!" Hiroshi was proud to declare. "We got out like you said and waited here and it was so cool when the water got full of lightning!"

"I touched it with my finger and it stung me!" Double-Dee had something to complain about.

"Yes, because you're stupid!" Ted made a face. "It was our strategy. We talked about it before the game!"

"Shut up, One-D!" Tedd pouted.

"I'm no One-D! I'm Big Ted."

Weary, Ren sat up and exchanged sights with the Vestals. They all were still feeling pain. It was about to disappear fast, like all injuries caused by Bakugan environment, but still!

"What a treacherous electric attack!" Gus moaned, finally able to speak. "Who would do something like this in the water? Aquos Bakugans are not supposed even to have such a mad ability."

"Titania obtained it after a certain previous experience. She's so unique and you just wanted to melt her into you Bakugan power stockpile!" Michelle exclaimed.

Gus said nothing but his Master did.

"You used an attack that paralyzed the players physically. We couldn't operate and you won. Do you find this a fair game?" Spectra addressed Ren from behind of his mask.

"I got the same share that you got, so yes, I find it fair." Ren replied, panting.

"So, you don't care if we use similar pain tactics next time and your little kids get hurt?" The Phantom asked. Ren dropped his eyes.

"Say yes!" Michelle shouted at him. "Don't be such a sissy girl! We are a team or not?"

"Let's talk about it later." Ren muttered; then added for Gus and Spectra: "I need parents' permission for this."

The situation wasn't that simple to tell the truth. Ren wanted to hurt no kids but Spectra had all rights to demand the most physical revanche possible. Should Ren suggest a less cruel replay of the first round instead? Would Michelle even agree?

More worries were waiting for him right after they exited the Test Interspace: Jesse Glenn was standing in the lobby wearing an unusually serious face.

"Jesse?" They had agreed that Jesse would stay astray and pretend not involved.

"You have to see this." Jesse skipped the greeting part and handed to Ren what looked like a regular Earthly tablet.

Ren gasped. He had made all precautions so that the test game would become a perfect malware trap. Ren could already tell that it had worked! There was just that thing that he didn't want other gamers to get involved.

"Look, Jesse, this is not the right place…"

"Oh it is!" The actor interrupted him. "Believe me it is very important for you to see it here and now!"

Gus threw at Spectra a meaningful sight.

**About this chapter:**

**References: **_The Persistence of Memory_** painting by Salvador Dali. **_The chapter may also refer to a previous SoW story (Titania's experience of electric blast)._**Theme: Alternative Bakugan game. Characters: **_(featured)_** Ren Krawler, Michelle Papillon (OC) , Tedd "Double-Dee" (OC), "Big" Ted (OC), Hiroshi (OC), Gus Grav, Spectra Phantom, Titania (OC), Linehalt, Infinity Helios, Hexapod Theta (OC), Jesse Glenn; **_(referred)_** Tripod Theta**


End file.
